C'est en connaissant le passé
by Sheena China
Summary: Première partie de l'histoire, ce passe à l'époque de James et Lily. Un Poudlard différent avec beaucoup de nouveau personnage. Chap 5 est là à présent
1. Les Joyeuses Luronnes

**Disclamer :**tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, sauf quelques personnages bien à moi, vous les découvrirez petit à petit.

**Spoiler **: Tome 6 compris pour cette partie de l'histoire.

**C'est en connaissant le passé...**

**Chap 1 Les Joyeuses Luronnes.**

La jeune fille se tenait la tête appuyée contre la vitre du train qui la ramenait chez elle. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et s'assoupissait progressivement malgré le bruit ambiant de la pièce... pourtant un bruit d'explosion la sortie un instant de sa léthargie et elle grogna en se retournant, elle pensa alors à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu cette année et elle fut attristé de quitté le château durant deux mois. Pourtant la perspective de revoir ses parents la rendait tout de même heureuse, elle se réjouissait de dormir dans sa maison, d'être avec le reste de sa famille et de retrouver son quartier et ses amis par la même occasion.

Elle bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la veille ils avaient fêter la fin de l'année en beauté, elle était même persuadé qu'encore maintenant elle avait une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang tellement elle avait bu... d'ailleurs elle n'avait été se coucher que vers deux ou trois heures du matin et comme elle n'avait pas su finir ses valises avant le commencement de la soirée elle avait du se lever très tôt ce matin et c'est pourquoi en ce moment on pouvait la trouver avachie ainsi sur la banquette, de grosse cerne sous ses yeux mi-clos où on pouvait voir sa fatigue transpercé... en faite toute l'année avait été assez dur pour elle car cette année avait vraiment été épuisante à cause de son statut de Préfète et des BUSES qui n'avaient pas été de tout repos !

Elle gémit, elle n'aurait jamais du allé à la fête hier mais ses amies l'avait obligé à venir et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de leur refuser ça, son regard se fit circulaire, seul Narcissa, Rosie, Alice et Dorcas semblaient être en pleine forme, elles blaguaient de tout et de rien et venaient juste d'entamer une partie de bataille explosive alors que Nathalie, April, Emmeline, Amélia et elle semblait être dans un coma profond, les yeux dans la vague regardant d'un œil critique les quatre motivé du groupe que personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter...

D'un côté elle enviait à ces motivés leur enthousiasme et leur énergie car elles n'avaient pas dormies de la nuit ! De plus, maintenant elles étaient bien plus en formes qu'elle, qui avait quand même un peu dormi... Ces quatre là étaient vraiment bizarre !

En faite non, c'était plutôt qu'elles se soient toutes liées d'amitié qui était vraiment étrange !

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lily quand elle pensa à quel groupe surprenant elles formaient toutes les neuf. Les Joyeuses Luronnes, le surnom que leur avait trouvé Narcissa et Dorcas après de long moment de recherche dans le calme -2 minute passé- puis voyant qu'elles n'arrivaient à rien elles s'étaient mises à faire des tours entiers dans la Grande Salle pour en trouver un, finalement quand Lily et Rosie en eurent marre de les voir grommeler comme ça elles leur firent gentiment savoir que ça les faisait chier et qu'elles n'en avaient rien à foutre d'avoir un surnom, à ce moment Dorcas et Narcissa étaient parties vexé et n'étaient revenu que 2 heures plus tard complètement défoncé et avec ce surnom de « Joyeuse Luronnes ». Depuis tout le monde l'avait adopté. En faite ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elles portaient ce surnom...

La chose la plus surprenante dans leur groupe s'était qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes dans la même Maison. Tout d'abord il y avait trois Serdaigles :

April O'Brian une jeune rousse avec beaucoup de tache de rousseur et un air sérieux perpétuel, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était la confidente du groupe.

Emmeline Vance était l'intellote, en cas de problème de potion ou de métamorphose c'était vers elle que les jeunes filles se tournaient pour avoir leurs réponses à leurs devoirs...

Amélia Bones était grande avec des cheveux bruns et elle portait des lunettes, elle avait l'air d'être tout le temps dans la lune, c'était elle la grosse gaffeuse du groupe c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on cherchait toujours à la protéger, elle semblait tellement innocente...

Il y avait également deux Poufsouffle :

Narcissa Black, s'était elle qui était en éternelle activité, il fallait qu'elle bouge, elle adorait déconner, s'était elle qui avait le plus facile de se lié d'amitié avec les autres, elle arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère.

Ensuite venait Nathalie Hitchcock la plus calme du groupe, c'est elle qui maintenait le calme et c'est elle qui calmait tout le monde même la tornade qu'était Narcissa se montrait plus sage quand Nathalie lui demandait, elle parlait peu mais quand elle le faisait sa voix enchantait les cœurs tellement elle était pure...

Venait après l'unique Serpentarde du groupe :

Rosie Prewett, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'avait pas peur de prendre partie pour ce qui lui semblait juste, elle ne craignait personne s'était les autres qui avaient peur d'elle, s'était elle qui avait toujours les idées les plus démente mais en se moment elle était de plus en plus tendue... Normal étant donné la position des Serpentards...

Et enfin les trois Gryffondor du groupe était formé de :

Dorcas Meadowes une jeune noir qui adorait faire des blague plus que douteuse, elle s'entendait à merveille avec les garçon de Gryffondor d'ailleurs, c'était elle la plus chaleureuse de toute et elle adorait raconter des histoire sur son pays d'Afrique ce qui enchantait à chaque fois tout le monde qui en redemandait une juste pour rêver encore un peu...

Ensuite il y avait Alice Grant qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, c'était plus fort qu'elle, à la fin tout le monde avait prit l'habitude qu'Alice parle sans arrêt mais contrairement aux commères de l'école elle ne révélait pas leur secret, elle parlait seulement de chose banale et sans importance.

Et enfin il y avait elle, Lily Evans, la petite sœur du beau Dane mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer ça, alors elle s'était battu pour qu'on arrête de ne la voir que comme la sœur de Dane et s'était fait une bonne réputation, car sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive elle était devenu la leadeuse de son groupe.

-Mais comment faites-vous pour rester dans cette forme alors que nous on en peu plus ? Demanda April curieuse en lançant un œil critique aux filles qui s'amusaient comme des folles.

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel un sourire moqueur aux lèvres quand elle regarda dans qu'elles états se trouvaient les « endormies ».

-C'est parce que vous avez été dormir ! Quand on fait la fête le mieux c'est de rester éveiller car si après on va dormir quand on doit se réveiller on est mort crevé se qui fait qu'on ne sait plus rien faire de sa journée à part rester aussi stoïque qu'une plante desséché ! Expliqua la Serpentarde avec moquerie.

-Et puis y avait des choses intéressante qui nous donnait envie de rester éveillé ! Rajouta innocemment Dorcas en ayant un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Toutes éclatèrent de rire, en effet il y avait de bonne raison mais Lily ne se l'avouerait jamais, elle préfèrerait se taper la tête contre un mur !

-James te dévorait des yeux... Dit Amélia en regardant Lily après un instant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait un... Oups c'est vrai j'avais oublié, le truc avec Rogue... Dit Amélia en se tortillant les mains et en devenant de plus en plus rouge car elle avait encor gaffé...

Lily soupira et se passa la main devant son visage, elle et James s'était encore disputé mais cette fois-ci, elle avait blessé le jeune homme, elle le savait, elle avait été trop loin comme à chaque fois, elle n'avait pas su s'arrêter avant mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense de Rogue... pour Rosie...

-Je sais. Soupira Lily, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, même Amélia qui ne remarquait jamais rien avait pu voir à quel point James culpabilisait.

-Et il n'était pas le seul ! Ajouta Rosie. On a pu voir à quel point Stevens te considérait comme se frangine...

-Ha, ha, ha très marrant Rosie. Rigola faussement Lily en palissant légèrement.

-Il embrasse bien ? Dit Narcissa surexcité car elle venait de gagner la première manche alors qu'elle était nulle à ce jeu à cause de son manque de patience.

Lily fit une moue, elle n'allait pas s'en tirer entre Rosie et Narcissa, il fallait qu'elle les conduise sur un sujet qui savait les occuper durant des heures et elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Mon frère est venu accompagné de qui ? Je n'étais pas là quand il est arrivé ! Répondit-elle l'air de rien.

Les autres filles prirent un air rêveur en pensant à Dane Evans.

Son frère était considéré par toutes les filles de l'école comme le plus beau mec de tout les temps, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux vert émeraude faisaient fondre les filles d'autant plus qu'il s'habillait toujours de manière sexy et Lily savait qu'il en faisait fantasmer plus d'une ! Alice fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Ouais il est venu mais il n'avait pas de cavalière particulière, il est arrivé en groupe avec Andromeda, Samantha, Marvin, Frank, Caradoc, je peux te dire qu'ils ne sont pas passer inaperçu ! Dit Alice d'un ton confident.

-Pauvre Dodo ! Grimaça Narcissa. Elle pense qu'elle va doubler sa dernière année, elle a vraiment pas de chance ma frangine ! Elle est presque aussi gaffeuse que notre chère Amélia !

Amélia rougit tandis que les autres avaient toutes un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

-Tu parles, maintenant elle va être dans l'année de Dane ! Lui fit remarquer Rosie en se regardant les ongles l'air détendue alors qu'il n'en était rien...

-Quoi ? Mais sale peste, si ça se met elle l'a fait exprès ! Rugit Narcissa qui n'avait plus aucune compassion pour sa chère sœur.

Lily éclata de rire, ce qu'elles pouvait être bête ses deux là ! Ensemble elles faisaient des étincelles, Narcissa qui était la plus sauvage et déconneuse de toutes et Rosie qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et qui était tellement franche et direct, une fois réunis personne ne savait les arrêter ! Mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'au début elles ne s'entendaient pas si bien que ça, après tout Narcissa était une Black et sa sœur Bellatrix détestait les Prewett donc Gidéon, Rosie et leur jeune frère Fabian et les Prewett le rendaient bien à Bellatrix. Mais heureusement Lily avait calmé les choses... enfin c'était surtout l'arrivé de Voldemort qui avait fait réalisé quelque chose à Narcissa...

-T'es vraiment bête Black ! Rigola Dorcas. De toute façon Dane n'aime que les filles _courageuses _!

-Sale Gryffondor ! Bouda Narcissa.

Les Gryffondors du groupe firent une grimace.

-De toute façon, mon frangin n'aime pas les filles plus jeune que lui ! Fit remarquer Lily une grimace de dégoût sur le visage qu'elle fit vite disparaître en espérant que personne ne l'ait vu...

-Alors explique moi pourquoi il est sortis avec Rosie ? Dit Narcissa avec mauvaise humeur et lançant un regard noir à Rosie qui avait pris un air supérieure à cette évocation.

-C'est parce que je suis la plus belle fille de l'école ! Se vanta la Serpentarde.

April O'Brian explosa de rire se qui vexa la Serpentarde qui jetait un regard méchant à l'autre rousse du groupe qui reprit d'un coup contenance.

-Et Kasumi, Cassandra, Samantha t'en fait quoi ? Dit April d'une voix étrange ou on sentait que le rire perçait mais qu'elle le contenait à grand peine...

-Je voulais dire des 5ème ! Grogna Rosie avec tout de même un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Les autres filles arrêtèrent de rire et firent la grimace, Rosie avait des cheveux noir légèrement ondulé, de taille moyenne, elle avait des yeux bleu mais pas comme toute le monde : c'est yeux étaient bleu clair au centre mais le contour était foncé ce qui rendait bien sur Rosie et qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noir et sa peau basané mais ça lui allait vraiment bien, Lily savait que plus d'un garçon la trouvait magnifique. Mais Lily ne put allé plus loin dans son observation car le jeune Fabian Prewett ouvrit la porte.

-Lestrange et Dolohov ! Rugit­­-il avant de partir, baguette à la main.

Rosie se leva d'un bond et courut après son frère elle aussi sa baguette à la main, Lily ne réfléchit pas et partit au secours de son amie. Comme elle était plus rapide que Rosie elle se retrouva facilement à ses côtés entrain de courir dans le wagon, la jeune fille semblait inquiète et Lily l'était également, une bagarre se préparait chez les Serpentards elle en était sure !

Et Lily avait raison, trois Serpentard avaient le visage contracté par la colère.

-Gidéon... murmura Rosie quand elle vit son frère entrain de se disputer avec Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov.

Le garçon se retourna vers sa sœur et dans ses yeux il y avait une telle fureur que Lily ne put s'empêcher de reculer de peur.

-Prewett fille. Renifla Rodolphus.

-Les petites filles ne doivent pas jouer dans la classe des grands ! Ricana Bellatrix Black à côté de Lestrange en prenant la voix d'un bébé.

Lily frissonna, elle détestait quand la sœur de son amie faisait ça !

-La ferme Black ! On nous a toujours interdit de parler aux personnes qui avaient un nom moins influent que le notre ! Répondit Rosie cassante.

Le visage de Bellatrix fut contorsionné par la colère qu'elle éprouvait et leva sa baguette mais Lestrange l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Prewett ! On n'a pas besoin des seconds pour régler cette histoire. Renifla Dolohov en regardant les Serpentard derrière Lestrange.

-Cette histoire ne concerne que les Lestrange, Prewett et Dolohov ! Cracha Rabastan Lestrange en regardant le troupeau qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Rabastan Lestrange était une personne détestable et malheureusement pour Lily il se trouvait que cet être abjecte était dans leur année, c'est-à-dire en 5ème à Serpentard.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! Cette histoire concerne tout les Serpentard et non ceux des autres maisons ! Dit d'une voix froide Lestrange aîné en regardant Lily et les autres filles du groupe qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tous les Serpentards les regardèrent avec mépris.

-De toute façon on n'a pas besoin de tout le monde Lestrange, tu sais bien que les autres Serpentard suivrons ce que nous pensons quoi qu'il arrive, se sont des chiens bien dressé qui suivent nos avis. Dit avec mépris Dolohov.

Tout les autres Serpentards baissèrent la tête honteux de se faire traiter de la sorte devant des personnes d'autres maisons.

-Voldemort concerne toute les maisons Dolohov et les Serpentard ont le droit de choisir leur camp, bien que je doute qu'ils vont le faire en ayant analysé la situation, ils le feront certainement en écoutant leur parents comme vous le faites Antonin et toi aussi Rodolphus, on ne peut suivrent les traditions de nos famille éternellement, ce n'est pas parce que nous portons le nom de Prewett, Lestrange ou Dolohov que nous devons faire ce qu'on attend de nous, nous avons un cerveau nous ne devons pas à chaque fois suivrent les nouveaux Mage Noir ! Dit Gidéon d'une voix forte et claire qui imposait le respect.

Antonin et Rodolphus se turent, Rosie et Fabian regardaient leur frère étrangement, Rabastan baissa la tête et Léah Dolohov se mit en avant. Bien qu'elle ne fut qu'en 4ème elle avait la même assurance que son frère aîné.

-Nous devons suivre l'enseignement de nos parent Gidéon et nos parents veulent débarrasser le monde des Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est ce que Voldemort à comme doctrine ! Tu ne peux nier que tes parents veulent la même chose ! Riposta Léah, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Gidéon.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents le veulent que nous le voulons ! On a le droit de faire ce que l'on veut nous aussi ! Nous ne sommes pas les reproductions miniatures de nos parents ! Répondit Rosie en prenant la défense de Gidéon.

Lily vit plusieurs Serpentard hoché la tête à cette remarque tandis que d'autres crispaient les poings attendant un signe de leur leader pour attaquer mais ni Lestrange ni Dolohov ne leur donnèrent leur accord.

Lily avait toujours su que les Serpentards étaient guidé par ces trois familles, ce qui engendrait d'énorme dispute au sein de la maison car ils n'étaient pas toujours en accord les uns avec les autres mais jamais ils n'avaient abordé un sujet telle que Voldemort qui suscitait autant de remous.

Fabian fit demi-tour.

-Les Prewett mettrons tout en œuvre pour arrêter Voldemort ! Dit le jeune garçon suivit de son frère et de sa sœur, tout une foule de Serpentard les suivit.

-Les Dolohov sont pour les projets de Voldemort mais ne se range pas de son côté, ils attendent de voir avant d'agir. Dit alors Léah, son frère hocha la tête et ils partirent à leur tour avec une autre partie des élèves.

-Les Lestranges se range du côté du mage noir ! On fera des Evans une de nos premières victimes ! Ajouta Rabastan avec mépris en regardant Lily de haut.

Lily soutint le regard de Rabastan. C'est quand toute cette foule fut dispersé que Lily s'aperçu qu'une seule personne de Serpentarde était restée et ce n'était pas spécialement de bonne augure... surtout quand cette personne se trouvait être Bellatrix Black qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur et lançait des regards dur aux jeunes filles.

-Tu viens avec nous Cissy. Ordonna-t-elle de sa voix dur et sec.

Narcissa hésita, elle lançait des regards inquiets à Lily, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Lily aussi était inquiète, elle devait défendre son amie et ne pas la laisser sombrer dans le mauvais camp.

-Elle reste là ou elle est ! Tu n'as pas à lui donner d'ordre, je t'interdis de la pousser à suivre tes conneries. Dit calmement Andromeda en posant de manière protectrice sa main sur l'épaule de Narcissa.

Bellatrix affronta sa sœur aînée des yeux, elle lui lançait des regards noirs alors qu'Andromeda semblait calme et sereine. Narcissa quant à elle baissait les yeux, les joues rouges et ils étaient clairs qu'elle se mordait les joues.

Bellatrix fit demi-tour tout en lançant un regard rempli de mépris à Andromeda Black et alla rejoindre Lestrange qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Lily fixa des yeux les grandes sœurs de Narcissa, si différente toutes les trois... Andromeda, celle aux cheveux noirs, apprécié pour sa bonne humeur et sa grande générosité, l'image même de la grande sœur idéal, elle prenait toujours la défense des membres de sa familles même si elle se mettait dans la merde à cause de ça, elle n'hésitait pas à prendre sur elle pour ses deux sœurs ! Et pour ça Lily l'admirait.

Par contre elle craignait Bellatrix, celle qui avait les cheveux bruns était froide et méprisante, Lily avait l'impression que la jeune fille n'était heureuse que quand elle pouvait voir les autres malheureux, elle se moquait des gens et les rabaissait sans arrêt, Lily ne pouvait apprécier la jeune fille qui selon elle serait dangereuse pour Narcissa et Lily voulait protéger son amie...

Bien sur comme tout les Black, les trois sœurs avait ce charme étrange et envoûtant, ils avaient une certaine classe, quand on les voyaient ou quand on les entendaient parler, on ne pouvait qu'être marquer par leur décontraction et leur manière majestueuse... sauf quand ils mangeaient où il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché...

-Merci. Murmura Narcissa à sa grande sœur sans oser regarder autre chose que le sol.

-C'est normal petite sœur sache que quel que soit ton choix je te soutiens comme je le fais avec Bellatrix même si elle est sur le mauvais chemin, je ne me permettrais jamais de choisir quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas. Mais je ne peux pas vous protéger de vous-même, ça m'est impossible...

Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Sirius, qui surgit de nulle part, vint serré Narcissa dans ses bras. Sirius Black était surprotecteur avec sa cousine qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et d'ailleurs beaucoup de leurs petits copains étaient jaloux de la relation fraternelle qu'ils entretenaient car ils avaient l'impression d'être moins important que l'autre membre de la famille et c'était extrêmement vexant ! Lily regarda le grand Sirius serré sa cousine, de cette manière il semblait différent, il n'y avait que lui, au naturel, sans sa foule de nymphette autour de lui, sans personne à impressionner, jamais Lily ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau ! Ce qui n'est pas peu dire car si on faisait un classement des plus beau garçon de Poudlard Sirius était largement dans le top 5 ! Finalement le garçon finit par dire à l'intention d'Andromeda :

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Dodo, si les membres de ma famille deviennent des Mangemorts je n'hésiteraient pas à les tuer pour protéger mes amis ! On ne choisit pas dans quel maison on naît, mais on choisit les membres que l'on veut faire partie de notre famille !

Andromeda soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, lisses et courts.

-Je le sais... je te connais... Princesse Sissi. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

Lily sourit, heureusement qu'Andromeda était une Black ! Ils ne savaient jamais rester longtemps sérieux !

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! S'offusqua Sirius en lançant un regard en biais vers le groupe des filles qui pouffaient de rire sauf Dorcas qui était morte de rire et qui n'avait de cesse de répéter le joli surnom.

-Mais ça te va si bien ! S'exclama un autre garçon avec les cheveux en bataille en frottant la tête de Sirius avec le poing. Je t'appellerais à chaque fois comme ça quand tu diras le surnom que tu m'as donné !

Lily détourna la tête mal à l'aise en voyant arrivé le nouveau garçon. Cheveux noir en pagaille, des yeux brun chocolat, assez mince et petit pour un garçon de 15 ans, un sourire aux lèvres à la moindre occasion. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur lui, elle avait été brusque, froide et méchante et maintenant elle s'en voulait car dans le fond, elle s'était toujours assez bien attendue avec James, elle appréciait l'amitié qu'il portait à ses proches, de plus Lily avait vite appris comment le garçon fonctionnait... fait rare, presque unique... mais elle savait comment le prendre, elle le connaissait par cœur, il n'avait aucun secret pour elle.

-Sale Potter ! Dégage de là ! S'exclama Sirius en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de James qui se maintenait fermement à Sirius.

-Hey ! fit Lara avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Moi aussi je suis une Potter.

-Ouais mais toi je peux te supporter pas comme ton frère que je ne peux « sentir » dans tout les sens du terme !

-Hey ! Dis que je pue ! S'offusqua James.

-Ben en faite James je ne voulais pas te le dire mais tu pues ! S'exclama Sirius en rigolant de la tête que venait de faire James.

-Traître, sale clébard ! Tu me cherches des puces c'est ça ! Dit James un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Sirius avait pâlit et se grattait la tête de confusion, Rémus et Peter qui venait de les rejoindre éclatèrent de rire bientôt suivit de Narcissa et Andromeda, le pauvre Sirius semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-J'adore comme tu t'es fait cassé Sirius ! Quand je raconterais ça à... notre ami petit en commun, il se payera une bonne tranche de rigolade ! S'exclama joyeusement Dorcas.

Sirius pâlit en dévisageant la jeune noir. Lily sourit, Dorcas adorait Sirius, c'était le Maraudeur avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, ensemble ils causaient certain troublent mais quand ils étaient accompagné de Ryo et Narcissa ça devenait explosif et ils valaient mieux sortir couvert... C'est sans doute cette raison qui poussaient les filles à tenir éloigné Dorcas loin des garçons et en particulier du beau Sirius...

-La gène ! S'exclama James Potter en le pointant du doigt et rigolant bruyamment.

Cette fois-ci Sirius fut piqué au vif.

-Moins que de se faire jeté par la même fille durant un an ! Râla Sirius.

Lily se mordit les lèvres et elle vit le sourire de James s'évanouir, il sembla cherché ses mots cinq seconde.

-Au moins, moi, ça n'a duré qu'un an ! Toi ça fait cinq ans que ça dur ! Et ce n'est pas prêt de finir. Dit James d'une voix beaucoup plus dure que d'habitude, Lily aussi loin dans ses souvenir n'avait jamais entendu ce timbre de voix...

Tout le monde s'était tut sous cette révélation, personne ne savait que Sirius se faisait jeté par une fille depuis si longtemps, un murmure de joie s'échappait de toutes les bouches environnante, Lily trouvait ça agaçant, ils étaient content parce que le beau Sirius Black n'était plus mis sur un piédestal, elle trouvait ça petit et tellement mesquin ! Bien que ça ne soit pas la grande entente entre eux deux, ce n'était pas non plus la guerre et elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir...

-Comment tu le sais ? Tu m'as espionné ? Demanda Sirius, les poings et mâchoire serré par la colère.

-Je suis désolé de te le dire mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'à t'espionner Black ! Et puis tu devrais laisser tombé, tu n'as aucune chance que Kasumi s'intéresse un seul jour à toi ! Tu ne la mérites pas. Répondit James plus calmement.

Un silence pesant ce fit sentir entre les deux jeune hommes. Lily retenait sa respiration, elle était tendue ainsi que toutes amies qui semblaient vraiment mal à l'aise.

-C'était très bas ce coup Potter. Siffla Sirius

-Le tien l'était autant je te ferais remarquer Black !

-Sur ce coup il ta bien eu Sirius, il faut l'admettre, mais tu l'as cherché aussi ! Dit Narcissa assez sagement, chose **très** rare.

-Tu pourrais me défendre, je suis ton cousin quand même ! S'offusqua Sirius qui retrouvait des couleurs.

-Mais n'oublie pas Sirius, qu'elle et James sont sortis ensemble ! C'est pour ça qu'ils se protègent mutuellement. Expliqua calmement Lara en souriant gentiment à Sirius pour lui remonter le moral.

Lily, elle, dévisageait Lara sans arriver à y croire, Narcissa et James ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire, comment une de ses meilleures amies avait-elle pu lui cacher _ça _? Lara avait du se tromper, Lily ne put s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune fille qui avait un an de moins qu'eux, dans ses yeux brun chocolat brillait la vérité et la culpabilité. Lily sut alors que ce que venait de dire la jeune fille était vrai.

-Mais quand êtes-vous sortis ensemble ? Demanda Amélia interloqué. Aïe, mais Alice t'es folle ! Ça fait mal aux pieds !

-Mais tait-toi Mel ! S'écria Alice en faisant de grands yeux.

Les yeux d'Amélia s'agrandirent sous la surprise puis soudain elle sembla comprendre son erreur et lança un regard apeuré à April.

-Non Mel à raison, j'aimerais bien savoir quand vous êtes sortis ensemble ! Dit calmement Lily, elle vit du coin de l'œil April remuer légèrement.

-Heu... Dit James légèrement perdu. Il y a exactement, trois mois pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes rester ensemble combien de temps ?

-Un mois mais je ne vois pas le rapport... Répondit James les sourcils froncés.

-Narci, pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

La jeune blonde baissa les yeux intimider par le ton que venait de prendre Lily, elle sautillaient d'un pied à l'autre mal à l'aise.

-Ben en faite c'est parce que je...

Narcissa était rouge de honte et Lily sentit la colère montée en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle crie aussi non ça irait trop loin... comme à chaque fois ! Mais déjà, dans ses veines, elle sentait ce sentiment qui bouillonnait en elle et bientôt ça allait explosé...

-Je t'écoute Narci, ne me dit pas que tu as donné ta langue au chat, toi qui ne sais jamais t'arrêter tu serais bloqué ? C'est étonnant. Commença t-elle doucement la voix étrangement calme.

-Lils laisse la tranquille, si elle ne te l'a pas dit c'est parce que ça ne te concerne pas cette histoire, ni aucune autre ! Dit April en prenant la défense de Narcissa.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, April était au courant, elle en était sur.

-Alors cette histoire ne te concerne pas non plus, April ! Et bien Narcissa tu vas continuer ta phrase ? Où tu vas nous le dire dans trois mois ?

Narcissa baissa les yeux troublés par l'agressivité de Lily.

-Je... je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires Lily, tu sais bien t'étais pas trop bien à cause de la lettre de Pétunia et je voulais pas que pendant que t'ais mal, moi je sois heureuse, enfin tu comprend Lils !

Lily pâlit Narcissa venait de parler devant tout le monde de la lettre que Pétunia lui avait envoyé ou elle avait rêver ? Ou plutôt cauchemarder ?

-Quel lettre ? Dit Andromeda qui était resté là en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille avide, prête à surgir au moindre dérapage de la conversation des deux amies.

-Rien qui ne te regarde Black ! S'écria Lily apeuré, elle savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant, elle allait avoir des problèmes, d'autant plus qu'elle voyait déjà des mauvaises langues se mettrent à remuer. La dispute des Serpentards avait déjà rameuté un beau petit monde et cette dispute ne leur avait pas donné envie de rentrer dans leur compartiment respectif.

Merde, il ne fallait pas qu'**il** l'apprenne ou elle allait avoir des problèmes, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne la réprimander, pas devant tout le monde, pas devant des connaissances !

-Lily pardon, je ne voulais pas te trahir... Murmura Narcissa qui venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

-Trop tard ! Murmura Lily. Tu as déjà gaffé, pas besoin de dire un mot de plus ou tu vas toucher le fond... ou plutôt le creuser encore plus !

Elle se retournait pour partir avant qu'il n'arrive mais c'était trop tard il était déjà là, elle s'arrêta et lança un regard noir à Narcissa qui pâlit, les yeux de la blonde brillait et elle s'en voulait à elle-même.

-Quel lettre elle ta envoyé cette poufiasse Lils ? S'écria la personne qui venait d'arriver, il semblait être en colère.

-C'est ma sœur ! Dit Lily en baissant la tête.

-Et alors ? C'est aussi ma sœur, montre moi cette lettre Lils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore dit ?

-Rien ! Laisse moi tranquille Dane, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Je suis ton grand-frère, bien sur que ça me concerne, il faut que je te protège de cette peste qui ne trouve sa joie que dans ton malheur ! Il serait temps que tu le comprennes et que tu arrêtes de la laisser t'enfoncer dans la boue de la sorte !

-Ça ne te regarde pas Dane ! Arrêtes de jouer les grand frères avec moi, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Tu n'es même pas mon frère, tu n'es que mon demi-frère, je ne vois pas de quel droit tu te crois tout permis envers moi ! Tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'un monstre comme moi ! Tu sais bien que je n'apporte que le malheur et tu t'acharnes à dire que non !

Les yeux de Dane brillaient de colère et de peine, le cœur de Lily se serrât, elle savait bien que quand elle commençait à crier elle ne s'arrêtait pas, elle allait jusqu'au bout pour blesser la personne la où ça faisait le plus mal et elle y prenait plaisir, elle se dégoûtait d'éprouver ce sentiment.

-Tu le sais mieux que personne que je fonce vers l'autodestruction des autres ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai fait ! Mais c'est plus fort que toi, tu me protèges alors que c'est Pétunia que tu devrais protéger de moi ! Je sais bien que dans le fond tu me détestes come Pétunia parce que c'est de ma faute si papa a quitté ta mère ! Tu sais bien que c'est pour moi que papa reste alors qu'il n'en a plus à rien à foutre de ma mère, c'est pour ça que Pétunia me déteste, parce qu'aussi longtemps que je serai là papa restera et rendra malheureux tout le monde ! Tu me détestes parce que je suis le portrait craché de papa question caractère ! Hurla Lily.

Dane s'avança vers elle et lui infligea la plus grande baffe de toute sa vie.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu as eu ses pensées ! Dit Dane calmement, il la refrappa. Celle là c'est parce que tu as tout gardé pour toi sans rien me dire !

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant tout ce monde. Finalement Dane la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Ça c'est parce que je t'aime et que tu es ma sœur.

Lily se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux au monde, que la terre avait arrêter de tourner pour eux. Quelle erreur de sa part, elle entendit des applaudissements venant de partout et même des reniflements de quelque Marie-Madeleine.

'Quel retour à la réalité brutal !' Pensa Lily amèrement en détestant la curiosité des gens qui visiblement n'avait pas une vie assez intéressante et ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans celle des autres !

-Lily pardon, vraiment, je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment voulu te dire, mais je te connais et je savais que tu ne serais pas contente... Dit Narcissa d'une voix triste et les yeux brillant.

Lily allait lui répondre qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre, que ce n'était pas une excuse car elle était restée tout de même un mois avec Potter, mais au moment ou elle ouvrit la bouche, Dane la pinça et répondit à sa place.

-Ce n'est pas grave Narcissa, elle accepte avec joie tes excuses ! Hein oui petite sœur ?

Lily grogna un oui à peine audible, elle détestait qu'on lui force la main de la sorte, Narcissa ne resta pas et partit pour la laisser seul avec son grand frère.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! S'écria Rosie qui revenait d'une réunion de famille apparemment. Tiens qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dane ?

-Longue histoire Rosie, j'te raconterais tout ça plus tard... d'acc ? Au faite j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un conflit de Serpentard !

-Trop longue histoire Dany, j'te raconterais tout ça plus tard ! Dit Rosie sur le même ton que venait d'employé Dane avec un léger sourire ironique sur le visage.

-Mais tu te moques de moi ma parole ! Dit Dane qui faisait semblant d'être vexé.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me foutre de toi mon Cœur.

-Tu me provoques là ?

Lily sourit, c'était devenu une habitude de voir Rosie et Dane se chercher des Noises, un peu trop au goût du Fan Club ou groupie de son frère. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et beaucoup se demandait la cause de leur rupture alors qu'ils se cherchaient toujours autant et passaient leur temps à flirter et à se chercher. Même Lily ignorait la cause de leur rupture, seul les concerner le savait mais se gardait bien de le dévoiler à quiconque et s'abstenait de tout commentaire quand on leur posait la question. Cette histoire avait légèrement brouiller le groupe, car Narcissa était amoureuse de Dane, ce qui naturellement engendrait les jalousies de la jeune blonde quand on parlait un peu trop du couple qu'avait former Rosie et Dane...

Lily se mit à chercher Narcissa des yeux, elle serait certainement blessé de voir Rosie et Dane toujours aussi proche mais à sa plus grande surprise la jeune fille était avec les Maraudeurs et ils parlaient tout en rigolant, Narcissa avait les yeux qui brillaient de joie, elle était avec des amis d'enfance après tout, Dorcas était avec eux et s'appuyait sur Rémus pour ne pas tomber, écrouler de rire, Lily se sentit soudain incroyablement seule, sans Narcissa, sans Rosie et sans son frère. Des yeux vert forêt se posèrent sur elle avec compassion.

-Ça va Lils ? Demanda April en regardant Lily avec compassion.

-Oui. Mentit-elle avec entrain.

'Autant bien mentir' pensa-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'April ne serait pas dupe.

-C'est ça, et moi je trouve ton frère hideux !

-C'est vrai ? Je ne le savais pas ! Il sera déçu de découvrir qu'une fille ne l'admire pas !

Lily reçu une tape sur la tête de la part d'April qui n'appréciait pas trop l'humour de Lily.

-Crétine. Allez tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire !

Lily soupira, April était sa confidente, elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle mais sur ce coup elle se sentait un peu honteuse, en faite elle se sentait de la sorte à chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, heureusement ça arrivait rarement mais quand ça arrivait tout le monde se rappelait de ses paroles très blessantes et méchantes, mais quand elle était jeune c'était encore pire, ses crises étaient beaucoup plus fréquente, en faite elle prenait même un certain plaisir à rabaisser les gens de la sorte, elle disait toujours des phrases poignantes et elle avait envoyé plus d'une fille en dépression... elle en avait honte mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face, elle savait qu'une de ses têtes de Turque était devenue anorexique, une autres avait voulu se suicider et la dernière avait quitté l'Angleterre... elle savait qu'elle avait été une vrai peste et qu'encor aujourd'hui certaines personnes n'osait pas trop lui parler de peur de se faire insulter...

-Je sais. Mais là je culpabilise à fond, j'ai été trop loin avec mon frère, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça ! Et avec Narcissa, j'me suis montré si froide et méchante alors que j'en ignore la raison ! Avoua Lily en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ? Demanda April un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.

-Nan.

-Lils, tu étais _jalouse_ !

Lily sursauta, ce n'était pas vrai, c'était impossible, elle avait du mal entendre.

-J'étais quoi ?

-Jalouse ! Soupira April.

-Mais de quoi ? Demanda Lily surprise qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée sur l'adjectif qu'avait utilisé son amie.

April soupira exaspérer que Lily ne trouve pas la réponse toute seule mais après tout, elle n'avait pas hérité de l'esprit fin des Serdaigles !

-Lils, ça fait un an que James te cours après et même si tu ne me l'as pas dit clairement, je sais que ça te plait qu'il s'accroche autant à toi ! Et laisse moi finir avant d'ouvrir ta grande gueule ! Et là tout d'un coup tu t'aperçois qu'il est sortis avec une de tes meilleurs amies alors que tu pensais sincèrement qu'il t'avais attendue toi. Tu as réalisé qu'il ne t'attendrait pas éternellement et qu'il n'arrêterait pas de vivre pour toi ! Et c'est normal Lily. Il n'est pas obligé de ne s'intéresser qu'à toi. D'ailleurs si tu avais ouvert les yeux tu te serais rendu compte qu'il plaisait à Narcissa aussi !

Lily grogna, April avait prit la mauvaise habitude de la remettre à se place en critiquant son comportement. Mais Lily était contente d'avoir une amie de la sorte car si April ne l'avait pas remis à sa place dés le début, elle serait rester la peste qu'elle était et se serait fait détester par tout le monde...

-Ce qui est bien avec toi Lils, c'est que tu sais écouter les critiques, pas comme notre Serpentarde préféré ! Rigola April en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Lily.

-Mouais, faut bien évoluer. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui était rester ensemble et discutait en murmurant, Amélia devait encore se prendre un savon, le bruit de la discussion disparu à leur approche et Lily vit qu'Alice venait de poussé Amélia devant elle, cette dernière semblait être vraiment mal-à-l'aise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais Lily la devança.

-C'est de ma faute Mel, excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du profiter de toi, tu acceptes mes plus plates excuse ?

Le sourire d'Amélia lui donna la réponse, Mel n'avait pas besoin de répondre, Lily l'avait comprise.

-Sinon à part ça tout va bien ? Dit Emmeline avec un sourire.

A chaque fois qu'il y avait une tension dans le groupe Emmeline ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir cette phrase ridicule.

-Hum, firent-elles toutes en même temps.

Emmeline sourit et toutes finirent par éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation qui se répétait à chaque fois qu'une d'entre elles explosait.

-Emmeline, tu es sans aucun doute la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse mais tu as quand même un gros défaut !

Emmeline haussa un sourcil en attendant qu'Alice aille au bout de son idée.

-Tu as un trop gros faible pour Black !

Emmeline vira au rouge et toutes les filles se regardèrent d'un air de conspiratrice.

-C'est même pas vrai ! S'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

-C'est ça et Dane est un vrai thon ! Dit April qui adorait dire des phrases ainsi.

-Si tu crois qu'on a pas vu comme tu l'as regarder à la fin de l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Rigola Alice.

-Et comme tu devenais rouge à chaque fois qu'il te parle. Ajouta Amélia.

-Sans oublier le fait que tu as tendance à devenir aussi maladroite qu'Amélia à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages. Continua Lily.

-Hé ! S'écria Amélia vexé.

-Tu sais bien que c'est pour rigoler Mel. Dit Alice avec un sourire.

-En plus on a bien vu comme tu es jalouse de ses petites copines ! Affirma Lily sur d'elle.

-Allez avoue, elles te laisseront tranquille comme ça ! Finit par dire April un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

Emmeline baissa les yeux et finit par murmurer quelque chose que personne n'entendit.

-C'est ça, maintenant on peut dire qu'on à tout compris, il suffit juste que tu parles plus distinctement pour être sur de ce que tu viens de dire car je ne sais même pas si toi tu t'es entendue ! Dit Lily, un sourire encourageant sur le visage.

Emmeline inspira profondément.

-J'ai un faible pour Sirius Black mais...

Toutes les filles froncèrent les sourcils, s'était quoi cette sale habitude de ne pas finir ses phrases !

-Ben va-y, Emmi, finit ta phrase ! Ordonna Alice, impatiente d'avoir la suite.

-Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! Avoua la jeune Serdaigle d'un ton triste.

-Mais c'est faux ! Tu es largement mieux que toutes les filles avec qui il est sorti ! S'écria April scandalisé.

-Non, vous savez, face à Kasumi Chang je n'ai aucune chance ! Dit tristement Emmeline, défaitiste.

Aucune fille n'osa la reprendre, Kasumi Chang était une des plus belle fille de l'école, en faite c'était la plus belle fille de l'école bien que ça lui coute de le dire, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux de la même couleurs lui donnaient l'air d'une mauvaise fille mais ses vêtement toujours impeccable et son statut de Préfète clochait avec son aspect, elle était assez mince, de taille moyenne, très intelligente bref tout les garçon de l'école avait un gros faible pour l'asiatique mais peu osait l'approché car elle avait un air si froid qu'elle en effrayait plus d'un, pourtant malgré cet air autoritaire on ne pouvait nié sa beauté naturel ainsi que son charisme impressionnant, toutes les têtes la suivaient quand elle passait... ça en devenait agaçant et pourtant malgré sa réputation Kasumi avait largement les pieds sur terre. Mais malgré ce faite Lily ne pouvait supporté la jeune fille qui pour elle se prenait trop au sérieux, elle ne voyait que le mal partout et Lily n'aimait pas les défaitiste perpétuelle et Kasumi Chang était de loin la plus grande pessimiste qu'elle connaisse, Chang croyait tout savoir de la vie, tout connaître à l'avance et pourtant Lily savait que la vie était pleine de surprise ou du moins elle l'espérait...

-Qui te dit que Kasumi s'intéresse à Sirius, elle doit le trouver gamin ! Jamais elle ne poserait un regard intéressé sur lui puisqu'elle peu avoir encore mieux ! Lui fit remarqué Alice en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la pauvre Emmeline.

-C'est vrai ça, Kasumi est trop collé au Prince des Serpentards pour voir d'autres garçons ! Affirma Amélia.

Il y eut un silence autour d'eux, Lily releva la tête toute les discussion avaient arrêté en même temps quand ils avaient entendu _Prince des Serpentards,_ Rosie se rapprocha d'elles avec Dane, ainsi que les Maraudeurs, Narcissa et Dorcas.

-Tu appelles qui le Prince des Serpentards, Bones ? Demanda Rémus Lupin en fronçant les sourcils intrigués.

-De plus pour avoir un « prince » il faudrait qu'ils soient tous d'accord et ça c'est pas facile quand on a les Prewett, les Dolohov et les Lestrange en haut de l'affiche ! Indiqua Peter Pettigrow.

Lily regardait les deux derniers Maraudeurs, Rémus était de loin son Maraudeurs préféré, peut-être parce qu'elle savait tout de lui, ses secrets, ses peurs et ses rêves, Lily était devenue la confidente de Rémus en première mais elle savait qu'il lui cachait néanmoins son plus grand secret, elle ne l'avait jamais brusqué pour qu'il lui dévoile, elle lui avait laissé le temps, l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait et il lui avait finalement avoué, il avait pleuré durant son récit, elle aussi... Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un et depuis ce temps elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aurait de secret envers lui, s'était son confident, quand elle voulait un avis masculin c'était toujours vers le beau Rémus qu'elle se tournait. Rémus avait su voir la jeune fille qu'elle était vraiment, il avait réussi à voir au delà des apparences et jamais elle ne serait assez le remercié de ça, c'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir une nouvelle face d'elle-même... une face ignoré... Elle l'aimait de tout son être, elle ne voulait plus qu'il lui arrive malheur, elle ne voulait plus le voir souffrir et de toute façon même si ça arrivait elle serait toujours là pour le consoler, car ils avaient tellement partagé ensemble, les joies comme les peines qu'elle sentait littéralement toutes les émotion qui émanait de lui, le lien entre eux était unique et... pur...

Pour le pauvre Peter c'était différent, elle éprouvait plus du remord, de la pitié et de l'admiration... le remord c'était le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour toutes les personnes sur lesquels, un jour, elle s'était énervé... elle frissonna en repensant aux phrases qu'elle avait dit au pauvre Peter, tout ça pour une broutille ! Pourtant au fond d'elle, Lily adorait Peter, c'était un garçon spécial, encore innocent, pur, gentil et jovial, il ne connaissait aucun autres sentiment que celui du bonheur, il ne se prenait pas la tête, pour lui la vie était simple si on le voulait vraiment... Peter ne se mettait pas avant mais il ne s'effaçait pas vraiment non plus, il laissait le devant de la scène aux autres parce qu'ils avaient plus le besoin que lui de prouver ce qu'ils valaient, Peter, lui, se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Pourtant Lily éprouvait de la pitié pour lui, elle savait qu'un jour il se rendrait conte que la vie n'était pas si rose et ce jour là, elle était sur qu'il aurait du mal à revenir sur terre, qu'il faudrait du temps et de la patience pour qu'il découvre le revers du décor de ce monde pas parfait et avec Voldemort elle savait qu'il faudrait vite arraché Peter de son monde ou il se ferait engloutir...

-C'est un compliment j'espère Pettigrow ? Dit sèchement Rosie.

-Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Dit Peter troublé qu'il puisse y avoir une autre alternative.

-Alors qui est ce _Prince_ Mel ? S'impatienta Narcissa.

-Ben c'est un truc de Serdaigle. Expliqua Amélia mal à l'aise.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Emmeline et April qui levèrent les mains en signe d'ignorance.

-Je n'étais au courant de rien. Dit Emmeline en fronçant les sourcils d'avoir été mise en dehors du coup.

-Enfin je veux dire des 6ème année... C'est un truc entre Kasumi et sa bande, ils ne seront pas contents si je vous le dis ! Ils me feront plus confiance et c'est mes amis ! Dit Amélia, les implorants du regard de ne plus poser d'autres questions.

C'était assez surprenant mais Amélia était la chouchoute de tout les Serdaigles, elle n'avait aucun mal à aller avec des plus jeunes ou des plus vieux de sa Maison, presque tout le monde l'appréciait dans Poudlard et c'était vraiment rare de mettre tout le monde d'accord sur ce point ! La seule autre personne que tout le monde aimait était sans aucun doute Lara Potter, chouchoute de toutes les années et maison réunis ce qui était l'exploit du moment, ils étaient tous près à se couper en quatre pour elle, elle arrivait à parler avec Bellatrix Black et Léah Dolohov alors que les deux filles ne pouvaient se blairer...

-Kasu a donné ce surnom à quelqu'un ? Enfin je vous dire Chang ! Se reprit James, il paraissant mal à l'aise d'avoir fait ce lapsus.

Tout les autres le regardèrent un instant choqué, personne n'appelait Kasumi autrement que Kasumi ou Chang, jamais au grand jamais ils ne leur seraient venus à l'idée de lui donner un petit surnom affectueux !

-Quel surnom Jamesie ? Dit la voix calme de Kasumi Chang.

Lily nota que Kasumi avait appelé James d'un surnom assez pitoyable... elle avait vraiment des goûts de chiotte...

Comme à son habitude elle était entouré de tout les Serdaigles de 6ème : Joey Foster, Marvin, Robert McKinnon, Sturgis Podmore, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Augustus Rookwood.

-Prince des Serpentards ! Dit James en souriant à Kasumi, jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel éclat dans les yeux, il semblait réellement heureux de lui parler et Lily surprit le même éclat dans les yeux de Kasumi.

-Quoi ? Fit une voix derrière les Serdaigles. Et the King c'est toi qui m'as appelé ?

-J'crois pas non. Répondit Kingsley avec un sourire.

Lily inconsciemment se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce prince de plus près et à sa grande surprise elle vit...

-Ben c'est qui qui vient de m'appelé alors ? Dit le nouvel arrivant surpris. Salut Black, Prewett. Dit-il courtoisement à Andromeda et Rosie et en lançant un regard méprisant à tous les autres.

Andromeda explosa de rire.

-Hahahahahahahahaha ! J'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Qui d'autre que Lucius Malfoy pouvait être ce Prince des Serpentards !

-Black, ce n'est qu'un surnom ! Dit Lucius en rougissant un peu.

-Tu ne fais pas très « prince » Malfoy ! Dit Dane en regardant son ennemi de toujours.

-Au moins je ne fais pas prince charmant de pacotille Evans ! Répondit Lucius sur le même ton méprisant.

Et c'était parti, quand Dane et Lucius se lançaient des pic ça n'arrêtait que quand l'un ou l'autre ne sache plus quoi dire.

-Un point pour Malfoy ! Dit Joey Foster enthousiaste comme à son habitude des joutes verbales de Dane et Malfoy.

-Non, c'est sur quand on voit comme tu traîtres tes copines ! Lança Dane.

-Egalité ! Le match est serré, la réplique de Malfoy est déterminante pour savoir le gagnant de cette petite joute. Commenta Joey.

-Je ne leur donne pas de faux espoir comme ça ! Je ne serais le prince charmant que d'une seule fille, je ne veux pas jouer ce rôle avec toutes ! Je ne me voile pas la face !

-De toutes façon, les filles préfèrent être avec les gentils garçons. Répliqua Dane, mais à son ton Lily comprit qu'il n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il avançait.

-Non, elles aiment penser ça mais elles se retournent toujours vers les Bad Boy, il suffit de voir combien tu as eu de copine et combien j'en ai eu pour que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même Evans !

-Ouch ! Et le gagnant est Malfoy qui vient de mettre KO Evans.

Joey semblait s'amusé comme une folle - qu'elle était -, elle venait de soulever le bras de Malfoy et celui-ci donnait des coups de poing à un ennemi imaginaire. Lily ne put que sourire à cette image, le grand Malfoy avait vraiment changé depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle se rappelait du mec méchant et méprisant qu'il était avant, toujours entrain de ricaner et de rabaisser les gens, il était toujours impeccable, les cheveux court, les vêtements bien en place. Maintenant c'était différent il avait totalement changé, c'était devenu un Rebelle, le premier de l'histoire des Serpentards ! Il avait fait poussé ses cheveux qu'il attachait en catogan, il s'était mis un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, son jeans était troué au genou, il avait une chemise hawaïenne à moitié ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé et bronzé et il avait des dents de requin comme collier au coup. Lily devait l'admettre ça lui allait très bien, il était beau tout simplement, pas autant que Dane mais pas loin derrière lui, d'ailleurs tout Poudlard savait que les filles craquaient ou pour Dane Evans ou pour Lucius Malfoy.

-Malfoy Prince des Serpentards, ce serait surprenant quand on voit comme tu as lâché ceux de ta Maison pour traîner avec les Serdaigle en 2ème ! Dit Rosie.

Lily adorait le tact de le jeune fille c'était sans aucun doute sa plus grande qualité, elle se montrait toujours gentille et ouverte avec les gens !

-Les Serpentards sont trop chiant, ils se prennent trop la tête et passent à côté des choses essentiel pour faire bonne figure ! Grimaça Lucius. De toutes façon ton frère, Lestrange et Dolohov profitent de mon titre, je ne vais quand même pas leur enlever ce plaisir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Dorcas intrigué par les paroles du blond.

-C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là quand j'étais en 1ère !

-Qu'est ce que ça change ? Demanda Narcissa à son tour.

-Tout ! Black dit lui un peu à qui les Serpentard léchait les pieds quand j'étais en 1ère !

Andromeda éclata de nouveau d'un rire bruyant.

-Lucius bien sur, le Prince, tout les Serpentard suivait son avis, il n'y avait pas trois clan comme aujourd'hui mai un seul, celui de Lucius Malfoy !

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Rosie perplexe.

-Bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais, je suis un Malfoy, un nom plus imposant que celui des trois têtes brûlés !

-Mais pourquoi ? Si tu étais resté avec nous, si les Serpentard pouvait être unis comme avant ça serait le pied, il n'y aurait plus de dispute et tout et tout ! Tout les Serpentards se serreraient les coudes. Tu dois reprendre ce titre Malfoy, il le faut pour le bien des Serpentards ! Hé ho Malfoy tu pourrais m'écouter !

Malfoy était actuellement entrain de faire semblant de mettre Joey KO, le récit de Rosie l'avait bien vite ennuyé et il était déjà loin de lui à présent.

-Mais je t'écoutais ! Dit Lucius sans pour autant s'arrêter.

-Alors répète ce que je viens de dire !

-Que si j'étais resté avec vous on aurait mangé avec les pieds ensemble les coudes soudés les uns aux autres et qu'il n'y aurait plus eu de dispute. Que j'étais vachement plus qualifié pour le titre de Prince que quiconque et qu'il me fallait chez les Serpentard et que j'étais beau comme un dieu ! Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas bien compris le truc des pieds mais pour le reste c'est tout à fait véridique !

-Je vais le taper ! Il n'a rien écouté, sale Malfoy ! Hérétique ! Prince des fous plutôt ! S'écria Rosie, vexé comme jamais.

-Je plaisantais Prewett, chez les Serpentard vous avez vraiment le niveau d'humour au plus bas, faudrait faire des efforts les mecs, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, il suffit d'aller voir Cassandra pour qu'elle vous fournisse tout ce qu'ils vous faut pour vous détendre !

-On veut pas se droguer Malfoy ! Dit Sirius avec entrain.

James et Kasumi lui lancèrent un regard noir.

-Cass n'est pas une dealeuse Black ! S'écria Kasumi en prenant la défense de la Poufsouffle qui n'était pas là actuellement.

-Si elle en fournit c'est uniquement parce qu'on lui demande et qu'elle ne sait pas dire non ! Mais si tu lui demande n'importe quoi d'autre elle te le trouvera aussi ! Continua James sur le même ton.

-C'est un instant unique ! Finit par dire Joey les larmes aux yeux. Kasumi Chang et James Potter prennent la défense de leur ennemie de toujours qui est Cassandra Nicholson. Une minute de silence s'il vous plait.

Malfoy ne se fit pas prié et se recueilli, les Maraudeurs toujours près à déconné les suivirent dans leur folie ainsi que Dorcas, Andromeda et Narcissa, cette folie gagna le reste du groupe des filles et Lily à contre cœur le fit à son tour, son frère était le dernier et c'est avec une grimace qu'il s'exécuta.

-C'est bon. Merci de cet instant unique et magique ! Dit Joey en effaçant une larme imaginaire.

Lily éclata de rire, Joey Foster était vraiment unique comme fille, des fois elle se demandait comment cette fille super enthousiaste avait fait pour aller à Serdaigle, la Maison des personnes studieuses ! Tout le monde savait que Foster recopiait ses devoirs sur un des garçons de son année, qu'elle ne prenait jamais de note en cours et que ses points étaient assez limite, Lily se demandait si la place de la jeune fille était vraiment à Serdaigle ! Par contre quand elle voulait quelque chose elle y allait jusqu'au bout mais avant de se lancer elle était très méticuleuse, elle respectait un programme qu'elle se faisait elle-même. Lily admirait même le travail qu'elle fournissait à ces moments rares ou on voyait Joey Foster s'appliquer même si c'était pour faire une vacherie qui faisait perdre une petite cinquantaine de point à Serdaigle !

Un groupe de Gryffondor surgit d'un couloir adjacent, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant en voyant tout ce monde puis reprirent des couleurs quand ils virent qui étaient présent.

-Hey t'est là Dodo, on t'a cherché partout ! Hey mais Dany t'es la aussi ! Putin ça fait hyper méga longtemps qu'on vous cherche ! Va y avoir une réunion au sommet des Gryffondors ! Alors grouillez-vous ou on va être en retard ! S'exclama Annah Pressman, une fille de 6ème à Gryffondor. Ha c'est mon Mumus, câlin !

Annah serra fort Rémus dans ses bras, celui-ci avait un sourire sur les lèvres, Lily soupira, Annah aimait fort les démonstrations d'affection et Rémus était de loin son petit Gryffondor préféré depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret...

-Bouge ton cul Pressman aussi non Dearborn va nous frappé ! S'écria Gwendoline Donaldson la meilleur amie d'Andromeda et d'Annah.

-Mais j'vais pas voir mon Mumus pendant deux mois ! Laisse moi en profiter Sans-Cœur !

-Sur ce coup Pressman je suis d'accord avec Donaldson, si on se grouille pas ont va se faire trucider et il va falloir que les autres ramasse nos miettes ! Expliqua Dane qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Vous exagéré Caradoc n'est pas si violant ! Pouffa Annah.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Dit Podmore en connaissance de cause. Caradoc a toujours été violant, même petit ! Il a essayé de me trucider quand je lui ai découpé la tête de sa peluche préférée ! Heureusement je suis de sa famille alors il m'a juste tabassé à mort et on a du m'emmener à St-Mangouste ! Dit Podmore sérieux.

Lily vit tout les Gryffondor de 6ème et 7ème pâlir dangereusement.

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Allez bouger vos cul on va être en retard ! S'écria Annah qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, les deux autres Gryffondor de 6ème et celle de 7ème levèrent leur yeux au ciel mais la suivirent tout de même, ils savaient les risques qu'ils encouraient si ils mettaient Caradoc de mauvaise humeur...

Il y eut un silence durant un moment mais Alice qui détestait ses moments de confusion prit la parole.

-Ils sont vraiment toqués les 6ème de Gryffondor ! J'espère qu'on sera moins fou l'année prochaine !

-Dodo est en 7ème ! Mais elle croit qu'elle va doubler... mais c'est une toquée, pour ça je suis d'acc ! S'exclama Narcissa.

-Je ne crois pas que les Gryffondor pourront être plus calme ! Avec Evans, Potter, Black, Chang, Meadowes, Lupin, Grant et Pettigrow c'est raté d'avance! Pauvre de nous. Fit Rosie un sourire moquer sur les lèvres.

-Hey ! S'exclamèrent les concerné sauf Peter et Rémus qui avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

-Au moins ça met l'ambiance ! Dit Malfoy.

-Ils ne se font pas tous fou à Gryffondor. Finit par dire Nathalie.

Tous la regardèrent surpris qu'elle parle mais froncèrent les sourcils l'air de dire 'Dit nous juste un nom'.

-Penser à Stevens...

Pour ça Lily était d'accord, Stevens était un ange ! Mais visiblement tout le monde ne pensait pas ça car au même moment Kasumi Chang explosa de rire avec James.

-Greg est complètement fou ! Ça ce voit que vous le connaissez pas bien ! Avoua James en essayant de reprendre son calme, peine perdue car il suffisait qu'il regarde Chang pour recommencer à rire.

Lily était troublé, jamais elle n'avait vu James et Chang aussi proche l'un de l'autres, d'habitude ils s'ignoraient comme de parfait inconnu, ou alors se lançaient des pic, d'ailleurs la plupart des gens croyaient qu'ils se haïssaient tous les deux... et Lily venait d'avoir la preuve du contraire et c'était assez étonnant. D'autan plus qu'ils semblaient bien connaître Stevens pour lui donné ce surnom de Greg trouvé elle ne savait pas où...

-A Londubat alors. Continua Nathalie pas perturbé pour un sou.

Cette fois-ci personne ne trouva rien à redire, Frank Londubat était la figure de sûreté chez les Gryffondor, il était l'image parfaite du grand-frère bienveillant.

-C'est vrai Frank c'est le meilleur des Gryffondors ! Il devrait être à Poufsouffle, il est trop bien pour nous je pense... Avoua Lara.

Les Gryffondors la dévisagèrent ne sachant pas comment il devait prendre cette remarque, les autres eurent un sourirent ironique tandis que Narcissa se pavanait largement.

-C'est vrai les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs l'air de rien ! S'exclama la blonde en se mettant dans une pose avantageuse.

-C'est pas ce que Lara a voulu dire Black ! Pouffa Kasumi.

-Développe Kasu parce que même moi j'ai pas compris ma frangine... Soupira James en secouant la tête.

Kasumi soupira.

-Jamesie réfléchit. Frank Londubat, gentil, loyal, calme, patient, sage, réfléchi, ce sont ses qualité, c'est également les qualité de la Maison des Poufsouffle alors que les Gryffondor, c'est plus courageux, hardis, fort et des truc comme ça. Frank à toutes les qualité que je viens de cité, ce qui fait qu'il est trop bien pour être à Gryffondor puisqu'il a plus de qualité que la Maison en demande, en plus contrairement à la plupart des Gryffondor ce n'est pas une tête brûlé, il ne va pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans se poser des questions !

-Hmm, j'crois voir où tu veux en venir. Finit par dire le garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

-Pour une fois que tu comprends du premier coup ! Pouffa Kasumi un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hey c'est bas ce coup Kasu.

-Vengeance de ce que tu m'a fais la dernière fois !

James fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler, Lara éclata de rire, visiblement elle se rappelait, elle, finalement une grimace apparue sur le visage de James.

-Je l'avais pas fait exprès... Avoua-t-il gêner.

-C'est ce qu'on dit ! Renifla Chang le regard noir.

James dodelina légèrement la tête pas tout à fait d'accord mais n'osa pas reprendre Chang.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda Narcissa curieuse de savoir.

-Rien qui ne te regarde Black. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir ce p'tit con est rentré dans ma chambre au moment ou je me changeais ! Bon nous on va y allé, il faut que je commence à regroupé ma famille on va bientôt arrivé.

Kasumi partit mais avant qu'elle ait quitté le coin James s'écria.

-Kasu, tu viendras ?

-J'te manque déjà Potter ? Se moqua Kasumi.

-Tout le temps ! Avoua James avec un sourire.

Lily était choqué, il n'avait quand même pas avoué devant tout le monde qu'il avait un faible pour Kasumi ? Pas lui. Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque à Potter que Black l'empoignait brutalement.

-Depuis quand t'es aussi proche de Kasumi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Tu la veux pour toi ?

-J'te dois rien Black ! Lâche moi ! Ce qu'il y a entre nous ne regarde que nous. Dit James avant de partir avec une grimace.

-Excuse le, mais il n'aime pas comme tu parles de Kasumi. Dit Lara désolé à Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Râla Black en faisant les cent pas.

-Parce qu'il l'aime. Répondit Lara en haussant les épaules.

Lily était vexée, ce petit merdeux l'avait dragué pendant un an alors qu'il n'avait pas une once de sentiment ? Elle allait lui fracasser la tête contre un mur la prochaine fois !

-Tu veux dire amoureux ? Paniqua Sirius en devenant pale.

Lara laissa échappé un rire cristallin.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus où ils me tortureraient tous les deux, ce sont des monstres ! Bon j'vais le rejoindre pour le calmer un peu.

Une fois que Lara fut à bonne distance, ils se remirent à parler frénétiquement.

-C'est impossible que James soit amoureux de Kasumi ! S'écria Narcissa. Je l'aurais sentit, je suis tout de même resté un mois avec lui et je le connais assez bien.

-Je suis son ami il me l'aurait dit quand même si il était amoureux d'elle ! Clama Rémus. Ou même si il avait un faible pour elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! James est très... enfin vous voyez... Dit Amélia troublé. Il garde beaucoup pour lui il ne se confie quasiment pas...

Sirius réagit au quart de tour à cette remarque.

-Je suis quand même son meilleur ami et je sais ce qu'il pense !

-On a pu le vérifié ! Dit ironiquement Rosie. On a pu voir à quel point tu ignorais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Kasumi !

-Il n'y a rien entre eux ! S'écria Rémus.

-Si il y a quelque chose ! Mais on ignore la nature de leur relation, ça pourrait très bien être fraternelle, après tout ce sont de très vieille famille les Chang et les Potter, ils pourraient êtres cousins éloigné ou quelque chose de la sorte ! Dit Emmeline en prenant la défense de James qui était le Maraudeur avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux.

Tous analysèrent cette hypothèse, c'était possible après tout, pourquoi pas.

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché alors ? Pourquoi s'ignorent-ils tout le reste du temps ? Pourquoi se méprisent-ils autant devant les autres ? Et je pense qu'ils jouent également la comédie face à Stevens Parker et Cassandra Nicholson ! Mais pourquoi faire semblant de se détester ? Interrogea Nathalie la voix calme et sereine comme à son habitude.

Lily frissonna, la voix de Nathalie était envoûtante et ce qu'elle venait de dire était très révélateur, Nathalie était une observatrice, elle faisait attention au comportement donc pour elle se n'était pas difficile de sortir se genre de chose mais à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait Lily apprenait plein de chose ou découvrait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas jugé digne d'intérêt mais qui était en faite révélateur.

-Rien ne te permet d'affirmer ta théorie avec Stevens et Cassandra. Fit Dorcas méchamment. De toute façon tout le monde trouve Stevens hyper chiant et ennuyant !

Dorcas détestait le Gryffondor, Lily en ignorait la cause mais elle se jura qu'elle essayerait de le découvrir, tôt ou tard.

-Greg, Cass. Répondit Nathalie.

-Quoi ? Dit la jeune noire en faisant une grimace de confusion.

Les trois autres Serdaigles sursautèrent en même temps, April se tapa la tête avec la paume de la main, Amélia rougit de ne pas l'avoir trouver avant et Emmeline eut un rire de hyène, rire qu'elle avait à chaque fois que Sirius Black était dans les parages...

-Tu as déjà entendu quelqu'un appelé Parker « Greg » ? Ou Nicholson « Cass » ? Ou encore Kasumi « Kasu » ? Et même Potter « Jamesie » ? Développa April.

-Non, c'est vrai. Sirius comment tu appelles James d'habitude ? S'informa Dorcas.

-Mal-Coiffé, Tête-en-Pétard... Cornedrue... Mais à part ça, jamais je ne l'ai appelé autrement.

-Donc Jamesie c'est le surnom que lui a trouvé Kasumi. Et selon moi ce serait plus des surnoms que des petits enfants se seraient donnés entre eux ! Continua April.

-Ce qui rejoint l'idée des cousins alors. Dit Alice.

-Je ne pense pas, si ils étaient cousins ils ne le cacheraient pas comme ça, je pencherais plus sur le secret de famille, quelque chose doit unir ces quatre familles mais quoi ? Le mystère reste entier... Gémit Rosie.

-J'arrive pas a y croire ! Dit finalement Peter.

-De quoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Que James sache aussi bien garder ses secrets ! Et qu'il sache jouer la comédie comme ça, puisqu'il nous a toujours affirmé que jamais il n'avait rencontré un Chang avant son arrivé à Poudlard.

-Un grand mystère nous est lancé ! On va tout faire pour le démasquer ! S'enthousiasma Narcissa.

Lily eut un sourire, c'était un sentiment assez étrange qui s'emparait d'elle : la curiosité. Lily n'était pas de nature curieuse, elle s'en fichait un peu d'habitude de ce genre d'histoire dont Narcissa raffolait, mais ici pour la première fois, elle venait de découvrir un grand secret qui concernait un garçon qu'elle avait toujours cru connaître sur les bouts des doigts...

-N'essayé pas de découvrir le secret de nos familles. Dit Daisuké Chang, la voix calme et sereine.

Tout le monde sursauta, depuis quand le jeune Chang était là à les épier ?

-Vous allez vous casser les dents et vous faire mal au passage, si nos famille joue la comédie ce n'est pas pour rien, nous avons un devoir à accomplir jusqu'à notre mort, nous avons cette unique but : Préservé Poudlard et ses élèves. Si vous êtes en travers de notre chemin, les aînés ne seront pas cléments...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Chang ?

-Que le destin est toujours tracé et qu'on ne peut pas le changer, vous agirez malgré mon avertissement mais n'oubliez pas ça quand vous serez en face d'eux : Le pacte dit que vous devez nous protéger.

Il partit les mains dans les poches, en sifflant un air connu de lui seul, Lily était troublé par les paroles de Daisuké, le garçon le plus énigmatique qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, ce n'était pas un mauvais type, pas méchant du tout mais elle savait qu'il en agaçait plus d'un avec ses airs de Je-Sais-Tout ! Aujourd'hui elle comprenait les personnes qui trouvaient le garçon agaçant... Daisuké se retourna et la dévisagea, Lily jura de voir la peur dans ses yeux mais l'instant d'après il abordait de nouveau son air insignifiant, il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita, se rapprocha, recula, inspira.

-Je... heu... je vous conseille d'aller chercher vos affaire, le train est entrain d'arrivé !

Lily était sur qu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'autre mais elle ignorait quoi.

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller chercher nos affaires, on s'arrange pour régler cette histoire bientôt, Chang vient de nous confirmer qu'ils jouaient la comédie, reste à découvrir pourquoi ! On se revoit au pire à la rentrée ! Allez à plus. Dit Sirius ignorant la remarque de Daisuké.

Il serra Dorcas dans ses bras et fit un signe de tête au reste du groupe des filles, Lily elle fit l'accolade à Rémus et la bise à Peter. Avec les autres filles elle se dirigea vers leur wagon d'un pas pressé pour prendre leurs affaires.

Une fois dehors elles se regardèrent, troublé, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se quittaient, Amélia et Alice versèrent une larme en leur faisant la bise, toutes les deux étaient les plus émotives du groupe, comme à son habitude Dorcas les serra fort dans les bras chacune à leur tours, April leur fit la bise et déposa sa main sur les épaules de chacune en disant une petite phrase de soutient personnalisé pour chacune, Narcissa quant à elle leur administra une grande tape dans le dos en guise d'au revoir, Emmeline et Rosie qui étaient les moins démonstrative leur firent un signe de la main tandis que Nathalie leur serrait la main d'un air solennel, Lily préféra leur faire l'accolade.

-Allez les Joyeuse Luronne en force ! On s'écrit au moins une fois par semaine, c'est notre promesse ! Leur rappela Lily.

Après cette phrase elles se dirigèrent chacune vers leur parents, certaines avec joie, d'autre avec accablement, ou encore en abordant une attitude indifférente...

Lily cherchait sa mère des yeux, elle était impatiente de la revoir, elle pourrait lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait cette année et ensuite elles iraient boire un verre ensemble ! C'était devenu une habitude pour la mère et la fille de se réserver la journée pour être ensemble. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la carrure imposante de son père, il était de dos et parlait assez énergiquement avec quelqu'un que Lily ne pouvait voir. Sa mère regardait d'un œil critique son père et cet inconnu pendant que sa grande sœur regardait d'un air apeuré et dégoûté les élèves qui passaient trop près d'elle. Lily aperçut son frère à sa droite, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait...

Son père se retourna à ce moment et les regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah vous voilà tous les deux ! Frank, mon fils Dane et là, la petite dernière Lily. Les enfants voici Frank, mon meilleur ami d'enfance !

-C'est fous comme ton fils te ressemble ! S'exclama Frank en dévisageant Dane. Et ta fille ressemble à s'y méprendre à ta mère !

Lily fronça les sourcils, jamais elle n'avait entendue parlé de sa grand-mère paternelle... Elle dévisagea alors Frank, il avait les cheveux en bataille, les cheveux châtains clairs avec des yeux bleu ciel pétillant de malice, il portait la barbe ce qui lui donnait l'air calme, voir assez sage...

-Dany est quand même plus calme que moi quand j'avais son age...

Frank eut un léger sourire ironique.

-John, ce n'est pas pour te vexé mais à par moi personne n'était aussi perturbé que tu ne l'étais !

Frank et John se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Lily vit que, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude maintenant, plusieurs femmes de tout age dévisageaient son père...

Il était beau, Lily le savait, il était même le fantasme de plus d'une femme avec ses traits fin presque délicat, son sourire timide, ses fossettes, ses yeux vert brillant comme des émeraudes, son nez droit, son visage raser à la perfection, son corps musclé et bronzé... Lily trouvait que tout était trop parfait chez lui, plusieurs fois, elle avait rajouté dans sa tête des défauts à son père, des défauts physique car mentalement il en avait, car sa beauté les faisait tous souffrir... Quand Dane avait eu 17 ans, elle avait réalisé pour la première fois que son frère pourrait devenir aussi, voir plus beau que son père et elle avait pris peur, elle ne voulait pas que son frère devienne un coureur, sûr de lui et s'en foutant des sentiments des autres, ne pensant qu'à lui, à son physique et sa réputation... Heureusement Dane avait su garder la tête froide...

Son père arrivait à faire fondre le cœur d'une femme en un regard, il savait que plus d'une femme l'aimait et que plus d'une fois il s'était laissé tenté... Lily avait espèrer qu'avec l'age, des rides seraient venues pour enlaidir son père mais même pas, il n'avait pas une seule ride ou même un seul cheveux blancs, il paraissait à peine avoir 25 ans alors qu'il allait en avoir 36 !

Lily vit des filles de Poufsouffle de 7ème regarder son père avec envie, elle en fut dégoûté mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle vit son père leur faire un petit sourire dont il avait le secret à ses filles qui se mirent à glousser !

-Hé Frank, je crois que ton fils et ta fille arrivent ! C'est vraiment de famille les cheveux en bataille pour les mecs ! Pouffa son père.

Celui-ci reçu un regard noir de Frank qui passa sa main dans les cheveux ce qui ne fit qu'intensifié la pagaille dans ses cheveux châtains. Finalement Lily se retourna pour voir qui étaient les enfants de Frank, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnu les deux personnes qui s'avançaient vers eux intrigués de la voir là...

-James, Lara ! Comme vous avez grandi ! Rigola Mr Potter.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, James était sans aucun doute le plus petit de leur année, même elle et Peter qui n'était pas bien grand le dépassait, Lara ne pouvait pas non plus se vanter mais comme s'était une fille ça passait encore, par contre James devait sans arrêt subir les moqueries des autres.

-On l'a tient de toi notre petite taille ! Riposta James en lançant un regard mauvais à son père.

-Trouve toi une excuse ! Rigola Frank.

-Père indigne !

-Oh mais c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur le petit James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé mon James ? Tu t'es encore prit un râteau ? Ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'est encore moqué de ta grandeur !

Frank éclata de rire sous le regard noir de son fils qui croisa les bras et regarda enfin les autres personnes.

-Désolé de mon impolitesse Mr, Mrs, James Potter pour vous servir. Il abaissa légèrement la tête en saluant son père et sa mère. Et voici ma jeune sœur Lara.

-Pas de ça avec nous petit ! Je m'appelle John, je connais les Potter depuis ma plus tendre enfance, hors de question de ces marques de respect pour moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Moldus et non un Sang-Pur !

-Violette. Dit sa mère qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Lily remarqua le léger froncement de sourcil de James et le regard préoccupé de Lara. Lily se demandait ce qu'ils avaient tout d'un coup...

-Bah, pour moi tu as toujours été mon égal ! S'exclama Frank en reniflant, visiblement, il n'avait pas vu le changement de comportement de ses enfants. Quand on faisait une connerie nos mères nous tabassait autant l'un que l'autre !

-Ta mère frappait plus fort que la mienne si mes souvenirs sont bons... Grimaça John en se massant la joue.

James et Lara écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

-C'est le fameux John ! Mais tu ne nous avais jamais dit que son nom de famille était Evans ! On aurait pu faire le lien avec Dane et Lily ! Protesta Lara.

Frank Potter haussa les épaules.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il... hum... oublions ça.

-Comment va Wendy ? La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé elle partait pour le Japon... Demanda finalement son père pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Bien, elle s'est mariée avec un Chang, elle a eut beaucoup d'enfant, elle est revenue à la mort de ses parents pour hérité du Manoir il y a 15 ans maintenant. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, voilà qu'elle arrive avec tous ses enfants !

Lily se retourna et vit une femme aux cheveux brun s'avancé, derrière elles tous les Chang était là, Kasumi, Ryo, Daisuké, Akané, Riku et Risa et la petite dernière dont elle ignorait le nom. Lily trouvait que la mère avait beaucoup de prestance, elle avait une prestance assez majestueuse et Lily ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux à son approche, elle ne ressemblait à aucun de ses enfants physiquement mais elle dégageait le même respect... A côté d'elle se tenait son mari, par contre là, Lily reconnut les traits des Chang, elle trouvait que le père était le portrait craché du jeune Daisuké, toujours sérieux, un peu dans l'ombre de sa femme, par contre rien à voir avec Ryo qui se mettait toujours en avant, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres et c'était le seul qui avait hérité des yeux bleu de sa mère.

-Frank, comment vas-tu ? Dit Wendy en saluant chaleureusement son ami.

-Bien et toi ?

-Pas mal. Monsieur je me présente Wend... John ! Dit la femme en écarquillant les yeux quand elle reconnut l'homme à ses côtés.

La femme serra son père dans les bras qui répondit à son étreinte.

-Waouh ! Ça fait une éternité, tu as changé Wendy ! Tu ressembles à ton père maintenant !

-Toi aussi, plus beau que jamais Johnny ! Comme ta mère à ton age.

Lily vit son père grimacé à cette ressemblance... plus que jamais elle aurait voulu connaître cette grand-mère que tous les adultes ici semblaient connaître.

-Excusez moi Madame, je m'appelle Wendy Cha... Violette ? Dit Wendy en fronçant les sourcils quand elle reconnu sa mère.

-Ça faisait longtemps Wendy... dit froidement sa mère.

Jamais Lily n'avait vu sa mère agir de la sorte avec quelqu'un, elle semblait éprouver une pure haine et visiblement elle était plus que réciproque.

-Ça n'est jamais assez longtemps pour moi Newman... Répondit Wendy les dents serré.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Ingalls. Riposta sa mère en regardant Wendy droit dans les yeux.

Lily était mal à l'aise de cette situation, elle n'osait pas se tourner vers la famille Chang, elle avait honte du comportement de sa mère... jamais elle n'aurait du agir de cette façon mais en même temps elle se sentait fière de la repartie de sa mère. Finalement John toussota ce qui attira l'attention des deux femmes qui continuait en s'envoyer des oeils noir dès que possible.

-Que deviens Carrie ? D'après les dernières nouvelles elle est mariée et à deux enfants.

-Oui, Cassandra et Michaël. Elle va très bien, mais elle ne vient pas rechercher ses enfants cette année, tu sais comme c'est dangereux de réunir les quatre familles avec les temps qui court. C'est nous qui devons reprendre tous les enfants cette année, mais Wendy a dû venir car elle doit faire quelque chose avec les siens. C'est étrange mais c'est la première année où c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça. Dit calmement Frank.

John semblait savoir ce que voulait dire tout ça, Lily elle avait du mal à comprendre et ça semblait inquiété les Potter et Chang qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, cette conversation elle devait la raconter aux autres peut-être que les Maraudeurs ou les filles l'aideraient à mieux comprendre ! Par contre ce qui l'étonna c'est que son père semblait tout comprendre, visiblement il était au courant du secret de ces familles, cette fois-ci Lily n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils jouaient tous la comédie, et ça l'affectait que Lara, James et Ryo ait pu lui cacher ça.

-Je comprends, Voldemort n'est pas une bonne chose pour vos familles ! Répondit John avec un sourire forcé. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir... C'est affreux de baigner dans un monde où on ne peut rien faire !

Wendy fronça les sourcils, Frank baissa la tête.

-Tu sais très bien que tu as plus de chance que nous, toi l'enfant d'Ariel. Sourit Wendy en lui caressant le bras de manière maternelle.

Lily vit du coin de l'œil sa mère serrer les poings mais elle ne se décida pas à parler.

-Descendant... Murmura son père.

-Tu as hérité de ses pouvoirs. Argumenta Frank.

-Et quel pouvoir ! Se moqua son père. N'en parlons plus, personne ne doit être au courant de ça, encore moins mes enfants, ils ne sont pas encore prêt !

-Les notre non plus mais ils n'ont pas le choix, le destin est terrible avec eux, ils ont été choisi alors que nous, nous n'avons eu à subir aucune épreuve...

Les trois adultes se turent alors que les enfants en question baissaient la tête. C'est le moment où choisit Cassandra pour arriver.

-Oncle Frank ! Tante Wendy, désolé du retard mais je ne trouvais pas Michaël ! Greg, Sam et Marv sont venus m'aider à le chercher, c'est pour ça que nous sommes en retard ! Ben pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches ?

-La fille de Carrie je suppose ! Comme sa mère aussi innocente ! S'exclama John.

-Innocente ? C'est pas le terme que je choisirais pour me définir ! Sourit Cassandra. Physiquement je ressemble à ma mère mais mentalement j'ai l'esprit tordu de mon père ! Donc je dirai plus complètement givré !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, Cassandra savait détendre l'atmosphère, c'est sûrement pour ça que Lily appréciait autant la Poufsouffle.

-Il était où Mich ? Demanda Frank avec un sourire.

-Avec Kitty mais il ne veut pas me dire de quoi il parlait ensemble... Répondit Cassandra avec un grand sourire.

-Kitty, c'est pas ton amie ça Lara ?

-Si, très sympa, qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec Mich ?

Lily nota que la jeune Lara fronçait les sourcils, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse...?

-Bah, elle me demandait pour Ryan, tu sais bien qu'elle a flashé sur lui. Dit le jeune Michael en détournant les yeux.

Les adultes ne s'intéressèrent plus à leur conversation et se mirent à parler entre eux les laissant seuls, une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lily mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

-Vous ne vous détester pas vraiment, hein ? Dit Dane d'un œil critique.

Les autres parurent mal à l'aise mais hochèrent la tête.

-Tu ne dois rien dire, c'est dangereux pour vous... Dit Ryo en appuyant son regard.

Jamais elle n'avait vu le garçon aussi sérieux de sa vie... c'était vraiment très surprenant de sa part...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily d'un air provocateur.

-Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir... Murmura Stevens grave comme jamais.

-Fait nous confiance Lils, c'est vraiment dangereux ! Dit Lara calmement.

-Vous faire confiance ? Ricana Lily. Comment je pourrais faire confiance à des gens qui m'ont mentit pendant autant d'année ?

-Tu n'as pas le chois de toute façon ! Gronda Marvin. Si tu ne sais pas te taire on vous lance un sort !

-Tu plaisantes Marv ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, le Ministère ne vous l... Commença Dane avant d'être coupé.

-Le Ministère lèche le cul de nos familles ! Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? Se moqua Samantha, sourire aux lèvres comme à son habitude.

-Samantha ! Dit James. Ils ne diront rien, j'en prends la responsabilité.

Tous haussèrent un sourcil et semblèrent réfléchir.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre leur défense, on ne les connaît pas assez, ils pourraient être imprévisible ! Argumenta Michaël.

-Et puis qui te dis qu'ils n'iront pas le dire à leurs amis ? Continua Marvin.

-J'ai fait mon choix de toute façon, il n'y a pas à argumenter ! Dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Je leur fais confiance comme nos parents font confiance à John ! De toute façon vous croyez vraiment que les enfants de John trahiraient nos familles ?

-John a été élevé au Manoir Potter, il a une chambre là-bas ! Grand-Mère le considère comme son second fils ! Jamais un Evans ne trahira un Potter ! Frank et John en ont fait le serment, il nous est impossible de se trahir. Continua Lara. Et vous savez très bien qui est Dane par rapport à nous !

-Aucun descendant de Frank et John ne pourraient se trahir, c'est ce qui est dit et écrit, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance non ? Dit James.

Tous se turent et lancèrent un regard à John Evans, ils approuvèrent silencieusement, apparemment leurs parents leur avaient parlé de John alors que celui-ci n'avait jamais rien dit à ses propres enfants là-dessus...

-Fais comme tu veux James mais je continue de penser que ce n'est pas prudent. Dit finalement Marvin.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance à John ? Demanda James.

-Bien sûr que si, il a tellement fait pour nos parents ! Je lui fais totalement confiance, il a gardé le secret de nos familles, il a été torturé pour elles, il s'est battu sans avoir le moindre pouvoir magique, je l'admire pour ça, mais Lily et Dane ne sont pas John ! John fait partie intégrante de notre cercle mais pas ses descendants !

-Dane et Lily ont plus de moral que John, vous connaissez l'histoire comme moi de John, il n'est pas blanc comme neige, il a fait beaucoup pour nos familles, je suis d'accord mais n'oubliez pas ce qu'il a fait à Maria...

-Son don lui a fait perdre la tête, ça peut arriver ! Dit Samantha en défendant John.

-Pas à nous, le processus à commencer chez Dane, il n'a pourtant pas agit comme John.

Personne ne le contredit, cette fois-ci James avait gagné, il les avait défendu et avait réussi à ce qu'on ne les embête pas... pour l'instant. Lily elle ne savait pas quoi penser, qu'elle était ce don dont ils parlaient tous ? Pourquoi eux n'étaient-ils pas au courant ? Pourquoi savaient-ils des choses sur leur père que eux ignoraient complètement ? Pourquoi leur père s'était battu pour leur famille et pas pour la sienne qui dépérissait avec le temps ?

-Potter et compagnie, on y va ! S'exclama joyeusement Frank en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Lara.

-Nous aussi les Chang il faut qu'on y aille ! Dit Wendy enthousiaste. Je suis contente de t'avoir revue Johnny, tu nous as tellement manqué !

-La porte du Manoir te sera toujours ouverte petit frère. Dit Frank en regardant John intensément.

-Je sais mais... ta mère ?

Les yeux de Frank Potter s'agrandir d'un coup, il venait de comprendre quelque chose et Wendy aussi visiblement car elle venait de se taper la tête avec la main.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ! Maman ne t'en veut plus Johnny, c'est la passé tout ça ! Avec l'age elle est devenue plus sage et réfléchie, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr que sa lui ferait plaisir de revoir son second fils !

Son père avait les larmes aux yeux et il baissa la tête.

-Tu es le plus petit du groupe Johnny, si jamais elle te cherche des Noise tu sais très bien qu'on te protégera, tu es le petit frère ! S'exclama Wendy en le reprenant dans ses bras.

John grogna, mais il accepta tout de même l'étreinte.

-Je suis un adulte Wendy, je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Je vous ferais remarquer qu'on ne sait pas vu durant des années et je suis toujours en vie !

-Plus pour longtemps si tu ne nous donnes plus de nouvelle comme tu l'as fait ! Rugit Frank en le tapant gentiment.

-D'accord, je viendrai. Promis !

Frank hocha la tête, il tira une montre de sa poche, la tendit et tous ses amis la touchèrent, Frank fixa l'heure.

-30 secondes. John, tu te rappelles ?

-Bien sur. Jamais je ne l'oublierais.

Ils se raclèrent la gorge en même temps.

-Ensemble, toujours ensemble face à nos ennemis, nous luterons et nous nous protègerons car notre force c'est notre amitié ! Récitèrent-ils avec amusement.

Frank fit un signe de main et disparut avec tous ses camarades d'école.

-J'dois y aller aussi John, n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit ! S'exclama Wendy en partant suivit de ses enfants.

Ils ne restaient plus que la famille Evans, ils regardaient tous John, jamais Lily n'avait trouvé son père aussi humain qu'aujourd'hui...

-Allez, on rentre à la maison, on l'a bien mérité ! S'exclama joyeusement John en prenant la main de sa femme.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence, personne ne savait que dire mais ils s'en fichaient un peu car chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, Lily monta ses affaires, elle se jeta sur son lit une fois ses affaires rangées, elle ferma les yeux, elle était fatiguée, la fête d'hier l'avait épuisé et la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été forte en émotion. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle eut une pensée furtive pour les Chang, les Nicholson, Stevens, Marvin, Samantha, les Potter et en particulier James qui avait pris sa défense, jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi grand qu'à ce moment.


	2. Un même passé douloureux

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf des biens à moi...

Résumer : Début des vacances pour Lily, on va en apprendre plus sur elle dans ce chap.

****

**Chap 2 : Un même passé douloureux...**

Lily était chez elle, elle regardait une émission à la noix d'un œil critique, elle s'ennuyait ferme pendant que sa sœur était partie en ville faire les magasins et son frère était allé travailler dans son magasin de vêtement. Elle était rester à la maison parce que ses amis étaient tous rester chez eux pour cause de gueules de bois ! Heureusement qu'ils n'allaient pas à Poudlard car là-bas ils sauraient ce que c'étaient que de boire... Lily se sentait vraiment bien mais il faut dire que les Maraudeurs buvaient trois fois plus que ses amis Moldus et comme elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de les suivre dans leur beuverie elle savait bien soutenir l'alcool.

Elle bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira un peu, la série venait de se terminer et elle zappa sur une autre chaîne sans pour autant y faire plus attention. Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, elle regarda et vit sa mère descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, Lily fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que sa mère était bien habillée.

-Tu vas travailler m'man ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

-Mais non Lily, t'es sur que tu m'écoute de temps en temps ?

Lily grogna mais ne répondit pas attendant que sa mère enchaîne.

-C'est la sortie que nous nous réservons avec les filles ! Soupira sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux réchauffer les pattes d'hier, elles sont dans le frigo. Allez à tout à l'heure.

Lily fit un signe de main à sa mère qui déguerpit assez vite. Chaque mois c'était pareil, sa mère se réservait un jour par mois pour aller voir ses amies d'enfances. En faite elles avaient grandies dans le même petit village et avaient gardé contact après toutes ces années. Mais pour une raison étrange Lily n'avaient jamais vus ces femmes, elle en avait juste entendu parler par sa mère et encore, elle restait assez vague sur le sujet...

Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, son père sortit, il était tout transpirant et avait une canette de bière dans la main, il s'épongea le front du revers de la main.

-Attrape ça Lilou.

La Lilou en question grimaça à ce surnom et attrapa la canette de bière que son père venait de lui lancer.

-T'es dégeu Johny ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Pouffa Lily en le voyant si crade.

-Couper du bois dans l'atelier.

-Mais il fait 35°C dehors ! Travailler par ce temps franchement !

-Bah, tu sais moi je m'en fou de moment que je me sent pas ! Rigola son père.

-T'en a bien de la chance ! Grimaça Lily en se pinçant le nez.

-Sale femme ! Dit son père en prenant un cousin et en lui envoyant en pleine tête.

Lily éclata de rire et elle prit un cousin et l'envoya à son père qui avait de très bon réflexe et qui donc esquiva facilement le premier cousin, au moment où il commença à ricaner il reçut le deuxième coussin que Lily venait d'envoyer, la jeune fille était écrouler de rire en voyant la tête que son père venait de faire ! En faite Lily aimait bien être juste avec son père, ensemble, rien que tous les deux ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Mais le sonnette vint les déranger dans leur bataille tout juste entamer de polochon.

-T'attends quelqu'un Lilou ? Demanda son père en haussant un sourcil surpris, il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-Nan et toi Johny ? Dit Lily qui fit de même que son père.

-Ben non, ma maîtresse n'est pas là ce week-end ! Pouffa John en attrapant un T-shirt de Dane qui traînait dans le coin.

Lily le fusilla du regard, John leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'espère que tu plaisante ! Dit froidement la jeune fille.

-Bien sur, ce n'est pas mon genre de tromper ta mère ! Dit John mal à l'aise.

Lily toussota mais son père ne remarqua rien car il était entrain de se recoiffer.

-Je vais répondre avant de commettre un meurtre et je ne sais pas si ça plairait à maman. Grogna Lily et avant de quitter la pièce elle attrapa un cousin traînant à terre et lui envoya se qui le décoiffa.

-Sale gamine ! S'énerva son père en se recoiffant avec agacement.

-Je suis ton portrait craché au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Son père grogna quelque chose qu'heureusement elle n'entendit pas. Elle alla ouvrir à la porte et s'arrêta sur place. Un garçons de 18, 19 ans se tenait là, il semblait assez tendu, il avait les cheveux noir, les yeux bleu très clair et était incroyablement beau, très, très beau, Lily se sentit fondre sur place, c'était inimaginable, pour la première fois Lily comprit ce que les femmes pouvaient ressentir en voyant son père...

-Est-ce que je suis bien chez Dane Evans ? Dit le garçon en tendant la main, sa voix était grave et envoûtante, Lily était conquise.

-Heu... Dit-elle en tendant la main à son tour, le jeune homme serra sa main et Lily sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Lily ne savait plus rien, mais où était son cerveau quand elle en avait besoin ?

-Il est... à l'intérieure. Finit-elle par dire d'une voix d'autre tombe.

-Ha est-ce que je pourrais lui parler ? Dit timidement le garçon en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Heu... oui, bien sur. Vieux croûton il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Cria Lily à la porte.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, Lily rougit gêné d'avoir appelé son père comme ça devant un dieu vivant.

-Ma maîtresse est déjà là ! S'exclama son père. Tiens ta bière tu l'avais oublié fille indigne.

Son père ce tourna vers le jeune homme et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui ? Dit alors John en mettant une main autour de la taille de Lily d'un air protecteur.

-John Evans je présume... je m'appelle Mark... Thomson, je suis le fils d'Emily Rose... elle était la fille du boulanger dans le petit village de Cornouille...

-Ha tu es le fils d'Emily... Mon Dieu ça doit bien faire 19 ans que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle d'elle ! Dit son père enthousiasme. Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ça avec vous... Je... en faite... vous...

-Tu veux rentrer ? Viens t'asseoir tu seras plus à l'aise devant une bonne bière ! Lilou va chercher une bière dans la cave, il y en a plus dans le frigo.

-T'as déjà tout vidé ? Soupira Lily.

-Va-y Lilou ! Ordonna son père.

Lily grogna mais s'exécuta à contre cœur, elle aurait préférer rester près de Mark. Elle descendit dans le cave et prit plusieurs bières dans le frigo de la cave et les monta, elle retrouva son père et le beau Mark attablé à la table de la cuisine, ils ne semblaient pas avoir parler du problème de Mark.

-Bon va-y Mark. Ma fille et moi t'écoutons.

-Vous êtes père et fille ?

-Bah ouais, on peut pas tout réussir dans la vie ! Soupira son père en ouvrant une canette fraîchement apportée par Lily qu'il tendit à Mark qui refusa d'un signe de tête.

Heureusement qu'il ne se tourna pas vers Lily qui lui lançait un regard noir, elle prit sa bière et en bu plusieurs gorgée et elle vit son père sourire en coin.

-En faite, je suis venu parce que... je... ce n'est pas facile à dire comme ça... mais il le faut... je suis votre fils. Lâcha alors Mark.

Un silence se fit dans la cuisine, Lily qui était debout s'assit toute tremblotante, son père avait le regard éteint et Mark semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda John en regardant son 'fils'.

-J'ai surpris une conversation de ma mère et mon beau-père il y a une semaine, il parlait de moi et de... heu comment dire... mon comportement avec les autres filles... Dit-il mal à l'aise. Ma mère a dit que j'étais pour ça le portrait craché de mon père biologique... c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la vérité... je me suis enfuit de chez moi car je ne supportait plus le regard de mon petit frère et de mon beau-père. Dans le passé ils avaient toujours été méprisant avec moi et m'accusaient à chaque fois que quelque chose se cassait ou disparaissaient... c'était ainsi depuis mon enfance et avec le temps ça n'a jamais évolué... ma mère me punissait à chaque fois mais le jour de mes 17 ans, j'ai comment dire... changé physiquement... mon beau-père ne cachait plus sa haine et maman n'osait plus me regarder dans les yeux... alors comme je n'avais pas d'affection j'ai été chercher ça où je pouvais...

-Chez les filles. Dit John pour lui, son regard était éteint.

Mark se gratta le coup mal à l'aise.

-Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir débarquer comme ça mais je voulais vous voir... voir d'où je venais... j'avais besoin de savoir plutôt que de vivre toute ma vie en imaginant un père... Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez... je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer à vous et changer vos habitudes...

-Il y a une chose importante que tu dois savoir Mark ! Dit sombrement John. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me vouvoie alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ! Je me sens vieux tout d'un coup ! Je n'ai que 36 ans après tout.

-36 ans ? Sursauta Mark. Mais ma mère a 39 ans.

-Je sais, elle était plus vieille mais elle était tellement attirante pour un jeune homme de 17 ans qui voulait se prouver qu'il pouvait intéresser une fille plus vieille que lui... Au faite qu'elle age as-tu ?

-18 ans, je les ai eut en janvier.

John grimaça légèrement.

-C'est toi mon aîné alors... je n'ai jamais su que ta mère était enceinte, je pensais qu'elle avait quitté le village parce que son père avait eut une place dans la grande ville...

-Je pense que c'était également pour l'éloigner de v...toi.

-Bon si tu es vraiment mon fils tu vas me faire le plaisir de me prendre une bière. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il nous reste des pâtes ils me semblent...

-Heu... oui je veux bien merci. Dit timidement Mark.

-Lilou aide moi à préparer ça.

Lily ne réagit pas, elle regardait toujours Mark, son frère... son frère... elle n'en revenait pas et 18 ans en plus ! 3 ans de plus qu'elle... Lily le regarda encore et se posa une tonne de question... était-il un sorcier ou est-ce que comme Pétunia il n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Son père la regardait surpris du manque d'activité de sa plus jeune fille...

-Lilou ? Ça va ? demanda son père inquiet en regardant sa benjamine d'un œil critique.

-Heu oui... dit Lily mal à l'aise, elle se tourna vers Mark mais n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu es... heu... comment dire un...

-Pas maintenant Lily ! Va préparer à manger ! J'ai faim ! La coupa son père avec entrain.

-Tu sais très bien le faire tout seul ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

-Peut-être mais je suis ton père, tu dois m'obéir !

Lily grogna elle se leva et fit ce que son père lui avait demandé de faire tout en pestant contre lui tout au long de sa tache.

-Ta pas eu de chance Mark, tu es tombé le jour où la plus têtue de mes filles était à la maison ! Grogna son père.

-Vous avez d'autres enfants ?

-Ouais, j'ai Lilou, Dane et Pétunia.

-Plus tous les autres enfants caché ! Grogna Lily.

-Sale femme !

Lily lui tira la langue et par vengeance elle mit du piquant dans son assiette.

-Au faite ils ont quel age ? Demanda Mark un sourire magnifique sur ses lèvre sensuel.

'C'est ton grand frère, grand frère, respire.'

-Lilou a 15 ans mais elle va fêter ses 16 ans le mois prochain, entre nous elle a un age mental d'une fille de 11 ans !

-Tu peux parler père indigne ! Moi au moins je dépasse la dizaine d'age mental ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

Son père éclata de rire.

-C'est pour ça que c'est ma chouchoute, elle s'est parlé ! Bah sinon Dane il a eu 17 ans en mars et Pétunia a eu les siens en juin.

Lily vit Mark froncé ses sourcils, il était visiblement confus, son père pendant ce temps buvait sa bière et ne voyait pas l'air intrigué de Mark, Lily décida alors de répondre pour son père.

-Dane et Pétunia n'ont pas la même mère... Dane est mon demi-frère en faite et Pétunia est ma vraie sœur.

-Ha. Et vous êtes marié avec la mère de Lily et Pétunia ?

-Ouais depuis 16 ans.

Mark hocha la tête.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens dans le coin hein petit ? Dit son père les yeux brillant.

-Heu oui... Dit Mark confus.

-Si tu veux Lily pourrais te faire visiter le coin. Dit son père.

Lily était partagé, elle n'aimait pas le fait que son père ne l'avait même pas consulté avant de lui demander mais en même temps l'idée d'être vue avec Mark était excellente.

-Heu oui pourquoi pas et toi qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

-Je vais aller installer tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami !

-Mais tu n'es pas obligez, je comptais louer une chambre !

-Tut, tut, tut, tu seras mieux ici, crois moi.

-Bon d'accord. Accepta Mark.

Lily leur apporta leur assiette de pâte en faisant un grand sourire à Mark et en lançant un regard noir à son père qui ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle s'assit à sa place et attendit que son père réagisse. Il se leva d'un coup et alla jusque l'évier et ouvrit le robinet pour boire une tonne d'eau pendant que Lily était écroulé de rire sous le regard confus de Mark.

-Sale femme ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça à moi ?

-Tiens du pain mon petit papa ce sera plus facile pour manger ton assiette.

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Mark qui avait compris se que Lily venait de faire. Son père grogna mais Lily s'en fichait royalement puisqu'elle était d'excellente humeur, elle parla avec Mark durant tout le repas et tout deux se découvrirent pas mal de point commun.

-Tu sais danser ? Demanda finalement Mark.

-Ouais j'adore ça ! Répondit Lily. D'ailleurs en parlant de danse, papa ce soir il y a une fête à Londres et j'aimerais bien y aller, normalement il y a mais amies d'école qui seront là ! Tu pourras venir aussi si tu veux ! S'exclama Lily en se tournant vers Mark.

Le regard de celui-ci s'illumina aussi tôt.

-Ça me plairait beaucoup d'y aller avec toi.

Lily sourit en retour à Mark.

-Si vous avez fini vous pourriez aller faire un tour le temps que je prépare la chambre d'ami et que je prévienne ta mère.

Lily hocha la tête et elle prit la main de Mark dans la sienne.

-Ça te dérange si je vais m'acheter des vêtements pour ce soir ?

-Non pas du tout, ça tombe bien il m'en faudrait également.

-Alors on va aller à l'endroit où travaille mon frère Dane. Le magasin est assez petit mais les fringues y sont peu chères et très à la mode !

-Comment va-t-on y aller ? Demanda Mark en regardant Lily mettre sa veste.

-Ben étant donné que je n'ai pas de voiture on peut y aller en bus, il y a un arrêt tout près, ou si tu veux on peut marcher.

Le sourire de Mark s'agrandit, Lily le trouvait incroyablement beau, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-On peut y aller en voiture si tu veux aussi, j'en ai une, il faudra juste que tu m'indique le chemin.

-D'accord allons-y mais avant.

Lily regarda autour d'elle pour voir si son père n'était pas dans le coin, elle se dirigea vers la veste de son père, tira le portefeuille de celui-ci et montra une liasse de billet à son frère à qui elle fit un clin d'œil, Mark sourit et ouvrit tout doucement la porte d'entrée, Lily le suivit et sortit à pas de loup de chez elle, ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble une fois dehors. Elle regarda la voiture de son demi-frère d'un œil admiratif, une décapotable rouge, ça se voyait qu'il en prenait soin. Quand il vit son regard admirateur il ricana.

-Mon beau-père était gérant d'un garage de voiture, pour mes 18 ans ma mère m'a offert cette petite merveille, ça ne plaisait pas trop à mon beau-père mais ma mère y tenait.

-Ouah, si mon père pouvait faire la même chose pour moi !

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et ils s'assirent dans la voiture, Mark démarra et roula à vitesse moyenne tout le trajet, Lily se sentait en confiance avec Mark mais en même temps elle n'était pas encore totalement rassuré mais elle savait qu'avec le temps ça irait mieux entre eux deux, tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'est que Dane et Pétunia ne soient pas trop méchant avec lui...

Lily se tourna vers lui et le regarda, il lui expliquait son enfance, elle était attristé par son passé mais en même temps elle profitait pour regarder son visage, dans les traits de Mark elle reconnaissait ceux de son père et de son frère, le même visage doux et fin mais chez Mark c'était différent, il avait l'air plus ténébreux, plus viril que son père et son frère, et elle aimait ça.

-Il faut tourner où ici Lily ?

-Appelle moi Lils. Finit par dire Lily.

-Lils ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Il n'y a que papa qui m'appelle Lilou, mes amis m'appelle Lily la Tigresse ou Fleur de Lys, mais Pétunia et Dane m'appelle Lils.

-D'accord, alors toi appelle moi Markus.

-Markus ?

-Ouais, ma meilleure amie m'appelait comme ça.

-Appelait ? Ce n'est plus ta meilleure amie ?

-Non. Elle est tombée amoureuse de moi après mes changements physiques mais moi je ne la voyais que comme une bonne amie...

-Désolé.

-Pas de problème, je m'y suis fait... Tu sais je me suis longtemps demandé de qui je tenais cette beauté et maintenant que j'ai vu John j'ai compris. Mais même si on ne le dirait pas comme ça c'est une malédiction ce don de devenir beau, les gens croient que nous sommes inaccessible et peu chaleureux, de plus ils attendent de nous un comportement unique : celui d'être un pauvre con qui ne pense qu'à lui.

-C'est affreux ! S'exclama Lily en regardant Mark avec pitié.

Il lui fit un sourire triste.

-Tu comprendras bientôt. Je sui sûr que toi aussi tu vas bientôt changé physiquement... que tu vas devenir une vraie beauté !

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais Dane ressemble beaucoup à John mais pas Pétunia, elle est normal...

Mark secoua la tête et s'arrêta au feu rouge.

-Je ne crois pas, tu sais que tu attires déjà des regards petite Lils ? Je suis sur que plus tard tu vas également changer et qu'à ce moment je regretterais d'être ton grand frère ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et redémarra car le feu était de nouveau vert.

Lily avait un sourire radieux, elle était contente que Mark la trouve attirante.

-Il faut tourner à droite ici ! Dit Lily. Tu peux t'arrêter dans la rue, le magasin est un peu plus loin mais on ne trouve jamais de place devant le magasin !

Mark hocha la tête et mit son clignotant, et fit une marche arrière pour se garer. Une minute plus tard ils sortirent de la voiture ensemble et marchèrent jusqu'au magasin de vêtement, 'The Fashion Clothes'. Une petite foule de fille était devant le magasin et regardait à l'intérieure pour tenter d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait que depuis que son frère travaillait là la clientèle féminine avait augmenté et chaque jour des filles venait s'acheter des vêtement juste pour voir le beau vendeur qu'était Dane.

-C'est normal qu'il y ait autant de monde devant la magasin ?

-C'est comme ça depuis que Dane travaille là-bas ! Toutes les filles veulent le voir alors elles viennent se rassembler devant les portes jusque la fermeture.

-Tiens, tiens, il me hate de voir le fameux Dane, il ressemble autant que ça à John ?

-Pas le caractère, il est plus mature mais physiquement oui, sauf qu'il parait un peu plus froid...

-C'est vrai que John est vraiment quelqu'un de chaleureux.

Quand Lily passa devant les filles elle remarqua qu'elles se turent comme si elles venaient d'être foudroyé par la foudre, leur bouche étaient ouverte et elles semblaient vraiment débile, elle les dévisagea et regarda Mark pour voir comment il trouvait le comportement des filles, mais il avait un petit sourire moqueur au bout des lèvres, c'est là que Lily se rappela que Mark était aussi beau qu'un dieu et que les filles en le voyant débarquer comme ça avait du être choqué de voir quelqu'un de plus beau que Dane. Lily lança un regard noir aux filles et prit la main de Mark et l'entraîna à l'intérieure du magasin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse où Dane servait une fille qui semblait fondre sur place, Lily crut même que la fille avait du oublié son existence, elle leva les yeux au ciel ! Qu'est-ce que ces filles pouvaient paraître ridicule.

-Dane est là ! Dit inutilement Lily en pointant son frère du doigt.

Tout le monde ne remarquait que lui, pour travailler il devait faire un effort vestimentaire et mettre des habits du magasin ce qui faisait qu'actuellement il avait un T-shirt jaune flashant et ultra moulant, un jeans délavé légèrement descendu, il avait mit du gel pour ce mettre les cheveux en bataille, il avait des lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux et un sourire dentifrice collé au visage.

Dane releva la tête et remarque enfin Lily pourtant elle le vit froncé les sourcils, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Lils t'es venu me rendre visite ?

-Ouais, je viens aussi m'acheter des fringues, je sors ce soir à une soirée, il y aura les filles. Je crois que ça leur ferait plaisir si tu venais Dany !

-Hmm. Répondit son frère en la dévisageant.

Lily haussa les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère, puis elle sentit une légère contraction sur sa main et elle se tourna pour remarquer Mark avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Oh pardon, Mark je te présente Dane, Dane voici Mark notre... enfin disons que...

-C'est le fils de John ! dit froidement Dane. Ça crève les yeux, le même visage.

Lily le regarda, ses yeux d'habitude chaleureux et doux quand elle était là était devenu froid et sec, il dévisageait Mark mais celui-ci ne vacilla pas et soutint son regard avec un sourire moqueur typique de leur père, c'était frappant cette même ressemblance chez Mark et leur père, presque troublant, le même comportement, le même regard en situation critique...

'Peut-être ont-ils eu la même enfance' pensa-t-elle.

-Ne te mets pas en colère Dane. Finit-elle par dire en prenant la main de son frère.

A ce contact Dane se calma aussi tôt et se tourna vers elle avec un regard si triste...

-Je ne suis pas en colère... Murmura-t-il peu convainquant...

-Si.

-Excuse moi Lily mais moi je ne réagis pas comme toi ! Je ne peux pas dire amen à toutes ses conneries et tu le sais bien !

-Markus n'y peut rien, ne lui fait pas la gueule a lui ! Supplia Lily.

Elle savait qu'il allait craquer car Lily était sa petite chouchoute et qu'il ne supportait pas ses yeux de chien battu.

-Markus ? Dane eut un petit sourire et se tourna vers Mark. Enchanté, Dane Evans, c'est moi l'aîné, enfin maintenant que tu es là je suppose que tu viens de me prendre cette place.

-Mark Thomson c'est fou comme tu ressemble à John physiquement... mentalement je pense que c'est moi qui lui ressemble le plus.

Dane fronça les sourcils et Mark lui fit un sourire taquin.

-Alors vous êtes venus vous acheter des fringues ? Vous voulez que je vous conseille ? Demanda Dane en soupirant.

-D'accord, j'veux bien de l'aide ! Dit Lily enthousiaste en prenant dans sa main les mains de ses frères.

Elle les tira vers les fringues des filles et leur demanda conseil, Mark se faisait un plaisir de répondre tandis que Dane était un peu plus gêné. Elle s'amusa comme une folle dans tout ces vêtement et s'amusa à en essayer une tonne, quand elle sortait pour montrer le résulta elle marchait comme un mannequin et Mark applaudissait comme un petit garçon enthousiaste pendant que Dane regardait les clients gêné de leurs comportements, pourtant Lily voyait bien qu'il s'amusait. Ensuite Lily quand elle vit qu'elle avait suffisamment de vêtement envoya ses frère en choisir pour les essayer, Mark ne se fit pas prier et s'amusa à trouver des vêtement de toutes sortes pour tout les style, il les essaya tous et bien que ce soit surprenant tout lui allait bien, autant le classique que le sportif en passant par le style grunch ou play boy, pour chacun de ses style il adaptait son comportement ce qui faisait rire Lily qui en redemandait à chaque fois. Finalement Dane rentra dans le jeu de Mark et ils se mirent tout les deux à faire les mannequin en lançant des regard coquin à Lily qui pouffait de rire mais elle arrêta quand elle remarqua pour la première fois la masse de fille autour d'eux qui mâtait ses grand frères, elles ne faisaient même pas semblant de chercher quelque chose ! En plus, elles les regardaient comme fasciné et applaudissait sans même s'en rendre compte ! Lily sentit la jalousie monter en elle, elle n'avait jamais aimé partagé et encore moins ses proches. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on les remarque autant car elle craignait qu'un jour dans une de ces personne son frère tombe réellement amoureux et finisse par l'oublié aveuglé par son amour... s'était sa plus grande crainte... elle voulait l'exclusivité chez tout le monde... surtout chez ses proches...

-Je crois qu'on va devoir arrêter ma Lils. Dit Mark en lui prenant les mains.

Lily sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Ouais, on va rentrer, on a trouvé les vêtements qu'il nous fallait et Dane doit encore travailler, on va le laisser terminer. Ajouta Mark en déposant sa main sur son épaule.

Lily hocha la tête et suivit ses frères, chacun la tenant par une main. Arrivé à la caisse elle voulu payer mais Mark la devança.

-Je paye, je te dois bien ça, je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège d'acheter quelque chose à ma petite sœur, toi aussi Dane mets tes affaires je vous les offre, c'est mon cadeau de grand-frère ! S'enthousiasma Mark.

Lily lui sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue, Mark lui caressa la joue et fit une tape sur l'épaule de Dane en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il se dirigea vers la caisse et paya tout en draguant la caissière qui rougissait beaucoup, Lily leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Dane le regardait avec inquiétude.

-Il ressemble beaucoup à John.

-Je sais. Mais en même temps il n'a pas eu une enfance très glorieuse, son beau-père ne l'a jamais aimé, sa mère n'osait pas le regardé en face certainement à cause de sa ressemblance avec papa... je parie qu'il n'a jamais eu d'affection... de plus il eut un petit frère qui l'accusait de tout et à chaque fois il était puni... A 17 ans il a changé physiquement et il a remarqué que les filles le regardait alors il est allé chercher l'affection qu'il lui manquait chez elles... tu crois que papa a connu la même histoire ? Tu crois que c'est ça qui explique leur comportement ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée... je ne sais rien de l'enfance de John... il ne m'en a jamais parler...

Lily regarda Mark avec un sourire triste, elle le plaignait beaucoup.

-Tu l'as présenté à Pét ?

-Nan pas encore mais j'crois qu'elle sera déjà à la maison quand on va rentrer, elle pourra faire sa connaissance.

-Ta mère est au courante ?

-Non... j'espère qu'elle aura eu le temps de parler avec papa de ça aussi non ça va péter... D'ailleurs le mieux c'est qu'on laisse nos affaires de ce soir dans le coffre de Mark et dés que maman rentre on se taille !

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée tout ça !

-Je sais mais à dire vrai j'y avais déjà pensé...

-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Mark en les coupant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle remarqua la ressemblance troublante entre ses deux frères. Quand Mark fronçait les sourcils il avait le même air sérieux que Dane.

-On pensait que se serait mieux de partir à la fête dés que maman rentrerait, c'est plus prudent, personne ne sait jamais comment elle pourrait réagir... Répondit Lily avec un sourire crispé.

-Je vois... pour moi il n'y a pas de problème. Dit Mark moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda alors Dane.

-Je ne sais. Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre Lils ? Demanda Mark en regardant Lily.

-On va attendre mon frère, il finit dans 15 min, on pourrait aller faire un tour au parc voir des amis... tu sais où nous rejoindre Dane ?

-Ouais pas de prob, j'arrive bientôt !

Lily et Mark sortirent main dans la main sous le regard jaloux des filles qui la dévisageaient ouvertement. Heureusement qu'elle était habituée à ce traitement de faveur à force de fréquenter son frère et son père...

-On va dans un parc alors ?

-Ouais, c'est ici qu'on venait tout le temps avec mon frère et ma sœur, nos amis d'enfance se trouve tout le temps là...

-D'accord.

-Ne fais pas attention à leur manière, même si ils ont l'air de voyous ils sont super sympa, c'est juste qu'ils viennent en général de milieu moins favorable au notre mais je les adore tous ! S'exclama Lily.

Ils marchèrent 5 minutes jusqu'au parc et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Lily se dirigeait vers un banc où une dizaine de jeunes se trouvaient, ils faisaient aller de la musique hip-hop et deux garçons s'affrontait sur ce morceau, quand Lily se pointa les mecs s'arrêtèrent un instant et lui firent un sourire.

-Hé Tigresse, qu'est-ce qu'tu fous sans ton frangin et ta frangine ? Dit Ayüb en la prenant dans les bras.

Ayüb était le plus câlin du groupe, il adorait recevoir des bisous et des câlins et tout le monde lui en donnait car il était le plus jeune du groupe et le plus mimi.

-J'viens vous rendre visite. Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir ? Minauda Lily.

-N'importe nawak, t'sais bien que t'es la bienvenue dans not' groupe frangine ! S'exclama Jasnem en se tapant le torse.

Jasnem était celui qui faisait le plus le gros dur, petite elle était amoureuse de lui car c'était lui le plus gentil mais avec le temps il était devenu de plus en plus sur de lui...

-C'est qui c'mec ? Dit Fatine, une des seules filles du groupe, elle reluquait grave son frère.

Fat était toujours accompagné de deux autres filles, Océane était la black au yeux bleu, jamais Lily n'avait vu ça mais elle trouvait que ça allait bien à la jeune fille. Il y avait aussi Fatima la jumelle de Ali, le meilleur rappeur du groupe, il savait inventer des textes de rap comme il voulait, il avait ça dans le sang.

-Un autre frangin ! Rigola Lily.

-Ouuuh, ton père c'est un p'tit coquin ! Se moqua Joachim en tapant dans la main de son meilleur ami Pétrus, un cousin d'Océane.

-Si t'es vraiment le frère de not' Tigresse tu nous ferais bien un duel de danse ? Provoqua Mohammed, le plus vieux du groupe ainsi que le leader.

Tout le monde appelait le garçon Momo, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

-Pas de prob, j'tiens le pari.

-T'mises quoi ? Demanda Mehdi, le p'tit frère de Momo en enlevant sa casquette et en se grattant la tête.

-Un paquet de clope ?

-Ça marche frangin ! Dit Mehdi en lui tapant dans la main en gage d'acceptation. Yo Youssef tu t'occupes de le déchirer le frangin à Lils ?

-Pas de prob, voyons voir c'que ce blanc bec à dans le ventre ! S'exclama Youssef en se mettant en avant du groupe.

Youssef était le meilleur danseur, Lily grimaça, ça allait être dur pour Mark mais elle voyait la confiance dans le regard de son frère donc elle n'était pas nerveuse. Elle se plaça autour des deux concurrents et Fatine lui mit un bras autour de la taille.

-Envoie la zic Momo ! S'exclama Youss.

Momo en question s'exécuta et une chanson de Bomfunk Mc's passa, Freestyler. Lily sentit un frisson quand les premières notes de la chanson débutèrent, bien qu'elle soit vieille elle l'adorait car les mouvements sur cette chanson étaient extra. Youssef lança le duel, il s'amusa à faire le robot pour le commencement et quand les paroles débutèrent il fit vibrer tout son corps en même temps que le ' free styler ', ses mouvements se firent plus rapide et à un moment donné il enleva sa casquette, se lança en avant, réattérit sur une main et avec l'autre il replaça sa casquette, il se releva sous les applaudissement des autres, il fit un signe provoquant à Mark qui s'avança vers lui, il dansait vraiment bien, ses mouvement étaient fluide, il semblait volé, on aurait dit que son corps savait faire tous se qu'il voulait qu'importe les difficulté, puis à un moment, il tendit la main et la fit ondulé et avec une symbiose parfaite, le reste du corps suivit, il se mit au sol et se mit à tourner à une allure folle sur la tête ! Une fois debout il fit signe à Youss qui se remit à danser avec plus d'application et plus d'entrain, il se coucha au sol et fit de léger bon sous les acclamation de tout le monde, il se releva et fit des léger pas de danse puis s'accroupis et se mit à bouger les jambes avec une grande vitesse, il se releva d'un coup de rein, légèrement transpirant et fit un signe à Mark qui fit un poirier, il resta ainsi quelque instant, puis écarta les mains en même temps que les jambes, il fit ça deux, trois fois ce qui impressionna tous ceux du groupe qui applaudirent, Mark se mit alors en position accroupie et se mit à faire exactement les mêmes gestes que Youss tout en les compliquant un peu, Fatine éclata de rire et enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Youssef qui grimaçait, il avait comprit, il venait de se faire battre. La chanson s'arrêta alors et Youssef bon perdant tendit la main à Mark qui lui serra en retour, Youssef sortit son paquet de clope et les tendit à Mark qui éclata de rire.

-Je ne fume pas ! Tu peux les garder.

-Mais alors, t'as parié un truc que t'avais pas !

-Je savais que j'allais gagné ! Se vanta alors Mark.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux déconfits de Youssef.

-Bon, pour me faire pardonner, Lil vous offre un verre !

-Hein ? S'exclama alors la rousse surprise.

-Ouais, de toute façon, t'as l'argent de John ! Expliqua Markus.

Lily fit une moue déçue de dépenser aussi vite tout cette argent car elle était sûre que tout allait passé dans les boissons.

-Fait pas t'a rabat joie Lilou ! Offre un verre à tout le monde ! S'exclama alors la voix de Dane qui était la, avec sa veste pendant sur son épaule.

-Bon ok ! Fit Lily. Bon, je prends les commandes ! Tous à la file !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et ils firent tous leur commande à Lily qui retenait tout mentalement. Une fois cela fait, Lily, accompagné des filles du groupe allèrent chercher les boissons.

-Ils sont trop beau tes frères ! S'exclama alors Océane toute excitée.

-T'a vraiment pas de chance Lilounette ! T'as des dieux vivants dans ta maison mais tu ne peux pas y toucher car se sont tes frères ! S'extasia Fatine.

Lily fit une légère grimace, elles avaient pas vraiment tord.

-Au fait, Mark est libre ? Demanda Fatima curieuse.

-Ouais, il est libre, mais il est comme mon père avec les filles.

Les trois filles firent la grimace.

-Quel dommage, il avait l'air sympa !

-Au fait, comment va Pét ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a plus vue ? S'intéressa Océane.

-Bah, elle traîne en ville avec ceux de sont école ! Je supporte pas ses cop, elles me snob !

-Elle a un cop ?

-Aucune idée. Et Youss, toujours pas de copine ?

-Nan, t'sais bien qu'il est fou de ta sœur ! A ces deux là, je les comprendrais jamais, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre et ils ne se sautent pas dans les bras ! Ils me dégoûtent, ils ont trouvé leur âme sœur et ils restent plantés là comme de gros gland ! Soupira Fatine.

-Salut Jay ! s'exclama Fatima en voyant le gérant, un grand homme noir tout souriant.

-Tiens, v'là les filles. Et les mecs ?

-Dans le parc, on vient prendre commande ! S'enthousiasma Lily.

-Je ne fais pas d'avance. Leur rappela Jay.

-Ouais, on sait, on a le fric.

Lily et les filles prirent tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pus allèrent payer, Lily prit plusieurs paquet de cigarette , elle en donna un à chacune des filles qui lui firent un sourire gênée, elles n'aimaient pas quand Lily faisait ça...

-Bon allons rejoindre les autres, ils doivent avoir soif !

Elles retournèrent de la ou elles venaient et trouvèrent les garçons entrain de danser, Mark et Dane regardait la chorégraphie des garçons et applaudissaient comme deux gamins.

-Excellent ! Alors vous faites un tournoi ?

-Ouais, ce soir, à Londres, dans une boite, on nous a engagé comme danseur, on doit faire des 'battle' contre d'autres danseurs, c'est cool parce qu'on est payé pour le faire, et si on est désigné comme vainqueur des battles ont a un p'tit supplément... Expliqua Momo en tendant la main quand Lily lui tendit sa boisson.

-Vous dansez où ? Demanda alors Dane.

-Au 'Street Dance Flash' ! S'exclama Fatine en allant se loger dans les bras de Dane, sa place préférée.

-Sa tombe bien, on va là aussi ce soir ! S'exclama alors Lily ravie.

-Ta sœur aussi viens ? Demanda alors Youssef.

Tout le monde eut un petit sourire aux lèvres mais personne n'osa clairement rigoler de Youss...

-Je ne sais pas, mais elle viendra sûrement.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça à leur montrer des pas de danse qu'ils avaient inventé. C'est Mark qui leur fit constaté l'heure et c'est à regret que Lily et ses frères quittèrent ceux du parc. Ils firent signe à leur copain et partirent tous les trois plus excité que jamais par ces danses.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien bouger ! S'exclama Lily à l'encontre de Mark.

-Il y a encore une tonne de chose que tu ignore p'tit Lily ! Rigola Mark en se grattant la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise, il monta dans sa voiture.

Dane alla devant pendant que Lily se mettait à l'arrière, Mark mit de la musique qu'il mit à fond avec les fenêtres ouvertes. Lily était morte de rire pendant que Mark s'amusait à chanter en même temps que les chanteurs, il chantait comme une casserole et il en rajoutait. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Mark coupa la musique et ils sortirent.

-On laisse nos affaires de ce soir dans la voiture, il vaut mieux si on veut décamper vite fait quand maman arrivera ! Dit Lily en remontant l'allée de sa maison, elle prit sa clé et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est vous ? Demanda John de la cuisine.

-Non, c'est des voleurs ! Cria Lily

-C'est bien allez dans la chambre de ma fille Lily alors, premier étage, directement à droite ! Cria en retour John.

-Père indigne ! Cracha Lily, ce qui fit rire les deux garçons.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la cuisine pour y trouver leur père attablé avec Pétunia une cannete de bière tous les deux en main. A côté de Pét se tenait une sorte de gros porc rose mais Lily n'était pas très sur d'elle, ça aurait très bien pu être un bébé éléphant !

-Mes enfants ! Dit John un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Vernon, voici mes autres enfants, Mark, mon aîné, Dane, mon cadet et Lilou ma benjamine. Les enfants, le petit copain de votre sœur.

Tous regardèrent le porc qui leur faisait un sourire. Lily remarqua tout de même que ses yeux ne cachaient pas son air malsain et manipulateur... Lily lança un air désemparé à Pétunia, comment une fille comme sa grande sœur pouvait être avec un mec comme lui ? Bien qu'elle ne soit pas canon comme Dane elle avait des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu ce qui plaisait beaucoup au garçon, le visage en lui-même n'était pas trop répugnant mais c'était son coup de girafe et son manque de poids qui la rendait squelettique, en faite Lily croyait que sa sœur était anorexique mais ne préférait pas vérifier...

-Enchanté ! Dit Mark en tendant la main à Vernon.

Le cochon tendit également la main et se serrèrent brièvement les mains. Mark se tourna alors ver Pétunia, la dernière sœur qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il lui tendit également la main et d'un ai charmeur il lui fit un baise-main et il ajouta à cela un clin d'œil. Dane suivit l'exemple de Mark mais n'adressa pas un regard à Pétunia. Lily préféra ignorer le porc et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père avec un air de chien battu. Son père la regarda et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste un peu d'argent pour tout à l'heure, j'ai plus rien... Supplia Lily.

-D'accord. Soupira son père. Vous y aller tous ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses enfants avec accablement.

-Où ? Demanda Pétunia en les regardant successivement vexé de ne pas être au courant.

-A une soirée à Londres, Mark nous y emmène avec sa voiture. Tu peux venir si tu veux mais il faut prendre tes affaires et les déposer dans la voiture ! Dit Lily en regardant sa sœur mais elle fit comme si Vernon n'existait pas, elle ne voulait pas que ses amies croient qu'elle avait passé ses vacances dans une étable !

-Quand est-ce que vous partez ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dés que maman arrive ! Se réjouit Lily.

-Quoi ? Bande d'ingrat, vous allez me la laisser me la farcir ! Grogna John.

-Ben ouais, on n'est pas fou non plus ! Ricana Lily. Et quoi Pét, tu viens ?

-Mouais, il y aura qui ? Demanda Pétunia en faisant comme si elle était détachée.

-Des amis d'écoles et ceux du parc, il y a un 'battle' 0à ce qu'il parait et ils y participent !

-Youssef va danser ? Dit Pétunia intéresser.

Lily sourit, elle jeta un regard au porc et remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils alors que les yeux de sa sœur brillaient.

-A ton avis ? Youss c'est le meilleur ! Enfin après Markus ! Rigola Lily.

Mark fit une révérence et fit un pas de danse qui la fit ricaner, son père avait regardé ça intéresser par les talents de son 'aîné' et Pétunia était comme envoûté par le beau Mark.

-Je viens mais je passe des coups de files aux filles pour qu'elles viennent aussi ! Et toi Vernon ça t'intéresse de venir ? Demanda tout de même Pétunia en se tournant vers son petit copain quand elle se rappela de sa présence.

-Ben c'est que j'ai quelque chose de prévus avec mes parents... c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur Marge et nous allons au restaurant fêter ça !

-D'accord, donc je ne vais pas te retenir, je te raccompagne à la porte.

Le couple se leva et les autres se turent jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne dans la cuisine.

-Depuis quand tes copains ressemblent à des porc grandeur nature ? Demanda John en ricanant.

-Te fous pas de lui ! Il n'y a pas que le physique qui conte !

-C'est sur car avec lui le physique tu laisses directement tombé ! Pouffa Dane qui tapa dans la main de son père.

-C'est en voyant des gars comme vous que je me dis que je préfère être avec un mec moins beau de nature mais plus sensible !

-Mais je suis sensible ! S'exclama John. D'ailleurs la prochaine fois qu'il vient on fait un bon souper !

-Papa avec un mec comme lui il faut prévoir la grosse dose de bouffe ! Pouffa Dane.

-Et en plus il vaut mieux éviter d'acheter du porc, comme l'a dit ta sœur c'est un homme sensible, ça lui ferait mal de manger un de ses congénères.

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire avec Mark pendant que Lily se retenait à grande peine.

-Laisse tomber Pét, va préparer ce que tu veux mettre avant que maman arrive, et prend ton maquillage en passant, on fera ça sur la route !

-Je vais le faire tout de suite comme ça je serai tranquille !

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mark tes clés que j'aille prendre mes affaires stp ?

Mark lui tendit son trousseau de clé et Lily alla chercher son sachet. Elle monta et entra dans la salle de bain de toute la famille, Pétunia n'y était pas encore mais au bruit qu'elle faisait dans la pièce voisine elle devait chercher une tenue à mettre... Lily n'hésitât pas et prit une robe rouge que Mark lui avait acheter, elle était bien moulante assez décolleté et elle finissait au dessus des genoux, son dos était nu et la robe était assez légère. Lily prit sa trousse de maquillage et se mit à l'œuvre, Pétunia vint bientôt la rejoindre avec un haut blanc et une mini jupe noir. Elle sortit également sa trousse de maquillage, aucune des deux ne s'adressèrent la parole durant la séance mais elles jetaient successivement des regards inquiets à leur montre. Leur mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

-Qui t'a acheté cette robe rouge ? Tu ne l'avais pas avant. Dit Pétunia tout en mettant du gloss.

-C'est Mark, on est allé au magasin de Dane et on a passé la journée à essayer des affaires, à la fin il nous a acheté nos affaires à Dane et moi puis on a attendu que Dany finisse son service et on est allé au parc où on a vu les autres.

-Comment va Fatine ?

-Toujours aussi folle ! Youssef aussi va bien, il n'a toujours pas de cop en ce moment...

-Le rapport avec moi ?

-Oh arrête de faire l'ignorante Pét ! Tu lui as toujours plut et il t'a toujours plut. Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec ?

-Ben maintenant il y a Vernon !

-Le cochon ?

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir et Lily préféra revenir à l'assaut par un autre chemin.

-Avant Vernon n'était pas là alors qu'elle est l'excuse ?

-Aucune. C'est juste que...

-Oui ?

-Le niveau social Lily ! Nous ne venons pas du même milieu !

-Ce n'est pas une excuse Pét, l'amour veut plus que l'argent, qu'importe du milieu où il vient !

Pétunia soupira et caressa la joue de sa petite sœur puis la serra dans les bras.

-C'est beau l'innocence petite sœur mais un jour tu te réveilleras et tu te rendras conte que le Prince Charmant n'existe que dans ton imagination ! On a beau dire Lily, l'argent conte beaucoup... toi tu as toujours vécu dans une belle maison... Dane et moi avons vécu nos premier mois dans un appartement deux pièces... Et puis Youssef est beau et gentil... comme papa avec les femmes en général. Et si dans le fond Youss est comme papa, que l'image qu'il me fait passé n'est qu'une illusion ?

Lily regarda sa sœur d'un œil critique et repensa à ses paroles... et elle fut frappé quand elle remarque que c'était plus ou moins là même chose pour elle. Elle avait peur des garçons trop beaux car elle avait en tête l'image de son père il y a deux ans dans leur salon avec... elle frissonna, elle voulait oublié, ils le voulaient tous les trois, ils s'étaient tut sur cette incident et l'avaient caché à leur mère mais après ça ils n'avaient plus su faire confiance à leur père et c'est depuis cette époque qu'ils l'appelaient John...

-Je pense que Youss est différent...

-Tu le penses, tu n'en es pas sur.

-Youss s'est toujours montré juste et réfléchi. Il n'a jamais fait le malin et il s'est toujours battu pour sa famille ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a à sa charge son petit frère de 5 ans et sa sœur de 9 ans depuis deux ans déjà, pour eux il a arrêté l'école et s'est mis à travailler pour leur besoin ! Alors ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'est pas responsable ! Pour ça il n'est pas comme papa !

-Lily, tout parait si simple dans ta bouche mais...

Pétunia se tût et tendit l'oreille, elle pâlit légèrement.

-Maman vient d'arriver !

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai toujours eu une meilleur ouïe que toi ! Dépêche toi !

Elles descendirent les marches quatre à quatre et arrivèrent en bas pendant que leur mère était toujours dans le hall et enlevait ses chaussures avec difficulté, elle les regarda toutes les deux comme si elles étaient folles quand elle les vit déboulé de la sorte.

-Vous sortez ? Leur demanda leur mère en enlevant son manteau.

-Ouais, on va à Londres. Il y a une soirée et on sort avec Dane, Mark et des amis. Expliqua Lily en enfilant sa veste sous les sourcils froncés de sa mère.

-Bien. Au faite à qui est la voiture juste devant.

-Ben papa va t'expliquer, on te laisse, on va arriver en retard ! S'excusa Pétunia en sortant dans l'allée de la maison.

-Mark, Dane, on trace ! Cria Lily en mettant ses chaussures avec difficulté.

Les deux mecs sortirent de la cuisines suivit de leur père, ils regardèrent Mme Evans puis Dane courut prendre une veste, Mark sembla se réveiller à ce moment et alla dans la cuisine, il revint avec ses clés et un manteau.

-Désolé maman, on y va tout de suite ! Dit Lily.

-A demain Violette ! Dit Dane en lui faisant la bise.

-Heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Dit Mark en lui serrant la main.

-Bon, ben papa tantôt, maman on se revoit demain ! Dit Lily en faisant signe à son père qui mangeait une tartine la bouche pleine.

Ils sortirent de la maison en masse puis la porte se rouvrit, ils s'arrêtèrent sur place et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que John.

-Lilou, attrape ! Dit aussi son père.

Elle l'attrapa et vit une liasse de billet.

-Bonne chance ! S'écria Lily.

-Faites gaffes sur la route les jeunes ! Dit John en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Pétunia monta à l'avant et Dane et Lily durent aller à l'arrière, Mark alluma la radio et monta le son de la musique. Durant tout le trajet jusque Londres Pétunia s'accapara Mark et fit plus ample connaissance avec lui, durant ce temps Lily s'était affalé sur son frère et avait la tête sur son épaule, Dane lui caressait le bras et chantonnait en même temps les paroles d'une chanson qui était diffusé à ce moment sur la radio, Lily n'était pas très attentive, elle regardait par la fenêtre et regardait les décors changé et les première étoile apparaître, son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers une constellation, elle était fasciné, elle ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attirance pour elle mais elle sentit une peur envahir chaque fibre de son corps... et un froid immense envahir son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et vit le visage de son père la regarder désolé puis disparaître. Elle ré ouvrit les yeux rien n'avait changé dans la voiture, Pétunia parlait toujours avec Mark et Dane chantonnait toujours, personne n'avait remarqué son changement. Elle soupira, peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination après tout... Elle se recala dans les bras de Dane.

-Je pense qu'on est bientôt arriver les jeunes ! S'exclama Mark en pointant un faisceau lumineux dans le ciel. Si mes souvenirs sont bons le parking de la soirée est un peu plus loin, à deux rues d'ici.

Lily sentit l'excitation la gagné à la simple idée de revoir ses amies d'école qui lui avait quand même beaucoup manqué durant ces vacances. Cinq minutes plus tard ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée et Lily rentra accompagné de ses frères et sœur, à l'intérieure ça bougeait beaucoup, la musique était entraînante et au milieu de la foule elle aperçut les cheveux blond de Narcissa qui se déhanchait de manière provocatrice avec un garçons d'au moins deux tête plus grands qu'elle. A côté Rosie dansait également avec un garçon plutôt mignon, elle regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de son frère et le vit froncé les sourcils avec une flamme brûlante dans les yeux.

-Lily ! S'écria Dorcas en lui faisant signe d'une table ou toute les autres étaient attablées.

Lily prit alors la main de Dane et Mark et les emmenèrent pendant que Pétunia avait repéré ses amies et les avaient déjà rejointe.

-T'es encore en retard ! Soupira April en sirotant son verre.

-Ben c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est les garçons qui ont traîné ! Bouda Lily en faisant la bise à toutes ses amies. Nathalie n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle finalement en remarquant l'absence de son amie.

Aucune de ses amies lui répondit, elles avaient le regard vague et passionnées, Lily les dévisagea et passa la main devant la tête d'Emmeline qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et se tourna vers elle avec ce même tint cramoisie.

-Heu... je... en faite... je ne sais plus ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle doit être dans le coins normalement... enfin... je suppose...

Lily la regarda comme si elle était folle et regarda dans les alentour pour voir si Sirius n'était pas dans le coin car quand Emmeline était dans cette état de confusion ce n'était du qu'à la présence de Sirius ! Elle regarda Dane pour avoir une explication mais celui essayait en vain de ne pas rigoler pendant que Mark se grattait la tête légèrement mal à l'aise et elle comprit enfin le trouble de ses amies ! Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié la beauté stupéfiante de Mark et en plus accompagné de Dane ça devait être une torture pour les filles. Elle s'approcha de Mark et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Déso du comportement de mes cops !

-C'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude.

-Dit tu voudrais pas aller faire un tour avec Dane le temps qu'elles récupèrent leur cerveau ? Murmura Lily dans l'oreille de Markus.

Mark pouffa de rire et hocha la tête, il fit une bise à Lily et partit en prenant Dane par les épaules, ils allèrent tous deux avec Pétunia.

-C'est qui ce dieu vivant ? S'écria Dorcas qui reprit ses esprit dés qu'elle n'eut plus en vue ses frères.

-Ben Mark.

-Un ami à toi ? Demanda avidement Alice en se jetant sur elle.

-Non.

-Ton petit-ami ? Dit Amélia.

-Ton fiancé ? Continua Dorcas.

-Ton mari ? Ajouta Emmeline.

-Mais non ! Vous êtes malade ! Riposta Lily.

-Vous n'avez rien compris les filles ! Pouffa Nathalie qui les fit toutes sursauté.

Lily mit sa main sur son cœur, elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'entrer typique de Nathalie.

-Malade ! Bouda Dorcas en lançant un regard noir à Nathalie.

Nathalie ne s'en formalisa pas et avait toujours ce petit sourire ironique qu'elle n'avait que très rarement sur le visage.

-C'est fou comme tu ressemble à tes frères et sœur.

-Heu... Dit Lily en écarquillant les yeux.

Lily ne trouvait pas qu'elle ressemblait à Pétunia ou à Dane et encore moins à Mark.

-Personnellement je trouverais ça très vexant de ressembler à un cheval ! Ricana une voix dans leur dos.

Lily se tourna pour voir ses deux meilleures amies qui abordaient un sourire ravageur. Lily nota que la jeune blonde tenait toujours la main de son compagnon de danse, que Lily jugea pas mal avec ses cheveux qui tombait élégamment sur son visage et un charme charismatique et son sourire dentifrice et... elle le connaissait ce sourire dentifrice...

-Sirius ! S'écria Lily en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui avait bien grandit.

-C'est moi-même !

-T'es venu sans les autres Maraudeurs ?

-A-t-on avis Lils ? Pouffa Sirius. Ils dansent avec de charmante jeune fille ! Enfin Rémus et Pet, Jamesie lui c'est éclipser avec une fille avec un de ses cul ! J'crois que je pourrais le trouver dans un coin sombre !

Black reçu une claque sur la tête de Lara qui lançait une regard noir à Sirius.

-Te fous pas de mon frère en son absence !

-Ils t'ont laissé entré ? Toi la gamine ?

-Elle était bien accompagnée Black. Dit la voix froide de Kasumi Chang à côté de Cassandra Nicholson.

Lily les dévisagea et vit que leur regard était éteint et qu'aucun sourire ne flottait sur les lèvres de Cassandra.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Jamesie ? Demanda alors Cassandra.

-Non, mais il était dans ce coin la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Répondit Narcissa en montrant un coin de la salle du doigt.

Les trois filles partirent aussi tôt sans lancer un regard aux autres.

-Elles sont vraiment bizarre ces filles ! S'exclama Alice.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bien roulés surtout Chang ! J'aurais bien envie de la dragué... Dit Mark en mettant ses mains autour de la taille de Lily.

Celle-ci sursauta et se détendit quand elle vit que c'était lui.

-Jamais ! Tu n'es rien qu'à moi ! S'exclama Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-D'accord ! Je n'appartiens qu'à ma petite Lily.

Lily rigola puis elle réalisa que ses amis la dévisageait : Sirius abordait un regard haineux et les filles un visage envieux.

-Markus mes amis d'école, là le garçons c'est Sirius, là la blonde qui a la main dans celle de Sirus c'est sa cousine Narcissa, à côté c'est Rosie, puis Dorcas et Amélia ensuite la rousse c'est April, la fille là c'est Alice, à côté c'est Emmeline et la dernière s'appelle Nathalie. Les amis voici mon grand-frère Mark.

-Grand frère ? Arrête de plaisanter Lily ! Ce n'est pas marrant ! Soupira Dorcas en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis le grand frère de Lils ! Se vexa Mark.

Tous les regardèrent surpris mais Dane se ramena avec Pétunia à ce moment.

-Lils, passe nous du fric, c'est toi qu'à tout garder ! Dit Pétunia en tendant la main.

-Tut, tut, John m'a donné le fric à moi !

-Lils fait pas ta chiante ! File nous du fric ! Dit Dane en tendant également la main.

Lily nota que ce frère avait un étrange sourire béat et avait du mal à rester stable...

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de fric ?

Les deux rougirent brusquement et Dane se gratta la tête mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? Dit Mark en lançant un regard appuyé à ses cadets.

-C'est de sa faute ! Dit Pétunia en pointant Dane du doigt.

-Mais t'as accepté ! Riposta Dane.

-Vous avez fait une connerie ? Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! Ricana Lily en s'emparant du verre que Dane avait en main.

-Mônsieur a voulu faire son malin pour impressionner des filles et il s'est lamentablement planté !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Enfin, à peine... Bouda Dane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Pét ?

-Devine !

-Pari ?

-Ouais comme d'ab ! C'est à chaque fois comme ça dés qu'ils se voient ces deux là !

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est revenu ? Sean ?

-Ouais Sean est revenu en ville et ils se sont encore défiés pour de l'argent et comme une conne je l'ai soutenue cette pauvre cloche qui ne sait même pas boire 10 verres alcoolisés avant l'autre p'tit merdeux ! Bouda Pétunia en lançant un regard noir à Dane qui rougit.

-Qui était la proie ?

-Une blondasse avec des gros nibars comme d'hab avec lui, il sort toujours avec des filles qui ont un QI inférieure à celui d'un singe !

-C'est même pas vrai ! S'exclama Dane hilare.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Béné était une fille maligne ? Ou Isa, Carmen, Sophie, Lucie ou encore Conny ?

-Bande d'ingrat ! Dit lui comment je suis à l'école Lils !

-C'est vrai que contrairement à la maison quand il est à l'école il prend des filles normales...

-C'est juste parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix ! Tu sais très bien que son style de fille c'est blonde avec de gros nibar et facile à baiser.

Dane lança un regard noir à Pétunia qui lui rendit bien, Mark soupira et déposa une main sur chacune des épaules des deux adversaires.

-Allez, oubliez ça ! Lils donne leur le fric qu'ils veulent, Dane, toi est moi on a visiblement les mêmes critères de sélection pour les filles ! Dit Mark en faisant un clin d'œil à son cadet. Pétunia amène, je n'ai pas bien fait la connaissance de tes amies !

-Tu m'abandonnes ? Rouspéta Lily.

-Eh ouais Lils, j'ai repéré ma proie de la soirée ! Dit Mark en lui faisant un signe de main.

Lily regarda Dane embarrassé pour lui, Rosie n'avait pas l'air contente et Narcissa non plus d'ailleurs, si il ne se passait pas quelque chose là maintenant tout de suite il était foutu.

-Tigresse ! Flash ! S'écria une voix de derrière.

Dane soupira de soulagement en voyant Fatine se jeter dans ses bras.

-Fat, t'exa 'vec moi !

-Mais t'es tout fort j'en profite ! Mon Dany chéri on n'a pas pu se faire beaucoup de câlin tout à l'heure alors j'en profite maintenant ! Lilou je t'enlève Dany, il faut que je le convainque de danser ce soir avec nous, d'ailleurs si Mark veut venir il est le bienvenu ! D'ailleurs toi aussi, t'es la meilleure chez les filles !

-J'vais rester avec mes amis d'école, mais j'viendrais vous voir danser quand même ! Et pour Markus laisse tombé, il drague !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu ton frère ! Je viendrais encore plus souvent squatter chez vous ! Au faite Lilou, j'ai vu ton amie, allez comment s'appelle-t-elle, avec Miss j'ai un bâton dans le cul !

-Céline ?

-Ouais ça, on l'a vu talheure, elle avait une de ces gueules de bois ! Bien joué frangine, je suis fière de toi, je sais qu'il n'y a que toi pour décoincer ces vantardes !

-J'les aime bien moi !

-T'aime tout les losers Tigresse ! C'est pour ça que tu nous aimes autant les paumer du parc ! Bon j'te laisse, j'viens de voir Momo faire un signe de rassemblement, ciao.

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Fat s'était déjà éclipser en kidnappant de force Dane. Elle se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient des regards meurtriers... elle allait devoir passer sous leur interrogatoire, et ça allait duré un certain temps, ça elle en était sure...


	3. La recherche de l'Elfe

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

**Résumer** : Bon, l'histoire va vraiment commencer à partir de maintenant, avant ce n'était qu'un placement de décor. Dans ce chapitre il y aura des choses plus morbides mais qui sont vraiment importante.

**Personnage** :

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnage pour chaque famille, que ce n'est pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver alors j'vais vous simplifier les choses comme je peux.

Famille Potter : Franck Potter père de la famille, on en apprendra plus sur lui dans ce chap, James Potter le fils de Franck et Lara Potter la fille de Franck. Nouveau qui vont apparaître un instant dans ce chap, Maria Potter, la cousine de Franck, et Press Potter le frère de Franck.

Famille Evans : John Evans père de famille, Violette Evans la mère. Les enfants, là c'est plus dur, donc d'abord Mark, aîné de John, puis, Dane, le second, Pétunia et enfin Lily la dernière... pour l'instant.

Famille Chang : Wendy Chang et Eikichi Chang mère et père de la famille. Puis vient l'aîné de la famille, l'énigmatique Kasumi Chang, puis son jeune frère Ryo, suivi de Daisuké puis d'Akané, des jumelles Riku et Risa et enfin la dernière Keiko.

Famille Nicholson : Carie Nicholson, mère de la famille, elle a deux enfants, Cassandra et Michaël.

Sans-Nom (pour l'instant) : Stevens, Marvin et Samantha.

A présent je vais vous nommer les personnages des groupes, on ne sait jamais donc :

Les Joyeuse Luronnes : Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Grant (Gryffondor), Rosie Prewett (Serpentard), Narcissa Black et Nathalie Hitchcock (Poufsouffle), Amélia Bones, April O'Brian, Emmeline Vance (Serdaigle).

Les Maraudeurs : En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois mettre les nom mais bon, James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les autres personnages seront surtout là pour mieux comprendre ceux-ci. Enfin mes petits seconds rôles seront mis en avant dans le chap suivant... vous comprendrez.

Bonne lecture à tous...

Sheena China.

-------------------------------------

**Chap 3 : La recherche de l'Elfe.**

La pièce était remplie d'êtres plus beaux les uns que les autres, leurs voix mélodieuse étaient graves, pourtant, ils gardaient leur calme et leur visage était impassible. C'était une réunion, tous ces êtres étaient placé en cercle, ils étaient au nombre de 13, pourtant une place était vide, à la droite de cette place vide se tenait la personne sans aucun doute la plus importante de cette assemblée, ça se voyait à cause de ses habits et de son siège, légèrement plus beau que ceux des autres. Leur beauté était inhumaine, leurs yeux en amande et leurs oreilles pointues ne laissaient aucun doute sur la race qu'ils représentaient...

-Nous n'avons plus le choix. Il nous faudra intervenir, un Prince est mort. S'exclama une voix douce, s'était une femme aux cheveux châtain qui s'exclama.

-Mais jamais la guerre entre humains ne nous a concerné Vélia ! Fit remarqué un homme aux long cheveux noir.

-Maintenant qu'on a tué un Prince cela nous concerne. La première chose à faire et de mettre les enfants de ce Prince en sûreté. Dit alors un homme aux cheveux brun court.

-Connaissant le dernier descendant de l'enfant préféré d'Ariel il ne sera pas facile de savoir lequel de ses enfant est son héritier. Rajouta une femme blonde avec de longs cheveux.

-Vous avez l'air d'oublier quelque chose mes frères et sœurs ! Ce Prince nous a renié, il a amputé ses pouvoirs Elfique, à proprement parler il n'est plus vraiment un Prince, il a juste quelques pouvoirs basiques... murmura alors celui qui semblait être le plus vieux de l'Assemblée.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, inconsciemment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers leur Reine, c'était à elle de prendre sa décision...

-Combien d'enfant a eu notre frère ? Demanda alors la femme aux cheveux noirs, celle avec les plus beaux habits et aux plus beau siège.

-Ils sont 5 enfants.

-Bien. Alors j'irai les chercher.

-Mais, et pour celui qui a tué notre frère ? Demanda alors une jeune rousse qui intervenait pour la première fois, c'était elle la plus jeune et la plus fougueuse de cette salle, c'était également celle qui s'entendait le mieux avec le Prince décédé...

-Le Prince Otto à raison jeune Aglaé, notre frère à rejeter ses origines, nous ne pouvons pas le venger...

Aglaé baissa alors la tête et fit une grimace.

-Mais, Sa Majesté, vous ne devez pas faire ce travail. C'est eux qui doivent venir à nous et non le contraire ! Lui rappela alors la première femme qui avait parlé, Vélia.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que notre frère à parler de nous ? Croyez-vous que les princes et princesses savent vraiment qui ils sont ?

Il y eut un silence dans l'Assemblée. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers le siège vide.

-Au souvenir du Prince, descendant de l'enfant préféré de notre ancêtre commun, la Reine Ariel, Reine des Elfes, la Race Supérieure ! S'exclama alors la voix de sa majesté qui regardait par la fenêtre.

La pièce acclama alors la remarque, puis se vida de tout occupant, seul la Reine actuelle resta, elle contemplait toujours par la fenêtre où il pleuvait.

-Adieu mon frère. Petit frère, je te jure que je prendrais soin de tes enfants.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, une étoile filante passa, la Reine eut un sourire peiné puis disparut de manière troublante...

Dans une rue vide apparut alors un homme au cheveux châtain en bataille, ses yeux étaient rougis, sa tenue était vraiment très moulante, il regarda autour de lui pour être certain que personne n'avait remarqué son entrée.

Il vit alors, haut dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres, son cœur s'arrêta un instant, il courut hors de l'allée pour voir la maison de son meilleur ami totalement ravagé... Il courut jusque là et chercha alors son ami, il devait vérifier de ses propres yeux que... c'est à ce moment là qu'il tomba sur le corps sans vie de son ami, du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses yeux était toujours ouvert. L'homme alla prendre le corps sans vie de son ami et la balança légèrement et se mit à pleurer, la vue brouillé il regarda autour de lui et vit étendue, la femme de son ami, il regarda encore, pour vois si les enfants son 'frère' était aussi là. Il ne vit personne dans cette pièce, il hésita longuement, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du corps sans vie de son meilleur ami, il n'arrivait pas, il dut user de toute la force de son esprit pour se retirer de cette pièce mais avant de la quitter, c'est avec douceur qu'il ferma les yeux de son frère. Il quitta cette pièce le cœur lourd et partit à la recherche des enfants, il ne les vit nulle part. Une once d'espoir revint alors en lui, tout n'était pas finit tant qu'_eux_ serait toujours en vie... il pouvait encore se racheter d'avoir laisser mourir son ami en sauvant les enfant de ce dernier. Pour les sauver, pour les libérer de leur devoir, il fallait qu'il aille vite et qu'il fasse fort, les caché ne serait sans doute pas la chose la plus facile mais il devait bien ça à son frère de Cœur, il savait comme ce dernier avait souffert avec _eux_. Il savait que son cher frère ne s'en était jamais vraiment remit, il était alors hors de questions que les enfants de son petit frère souffrent du même mal... Il devait ça à la mémoire de celui qui avait toujours compté plus fort que les autres à ses yeux...

La fête battait son plein, les 'battle' avaient commencé et Lily encourageait ses amis du parc avec enthousiaste, à côté d'elle, sa sœur en faisait autant. Ses amis d'école était épaté par les mouvement qu'ils arrivaient a effectué. Lily regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit alors Mark qui la tenait par la taille. Il avait un sourire radieux en ce moment.

-Vas-y Dany ! S'exclamèrent les trois enfants de John quand ils virent Dane entrain de danser.

Une fois que le son de la musique se tut, un homme blanc, les cheveux en spike s'avança au centre et s'exclama au public via un micro.

-Alors, pour ceux qui ne voient pas souvent des 'battle', c'est simple, pour avoir un vainqueur, il suffit de crier le plus fort possible pour votre préféré ! Bon, pour les 'Eyes of Tigers'.

Il y eut pas mal d'applaudissement et quelque cris par ci par là, le cœur de Lily se serra légèrement, elle fit une légère grimace et serra les mains tout en soufflant légèrement...

-Bien, et maintenant pour les 'Dance in the Park'.

Lily cria et applaudit le plus qu'elle put, mais sa voix fut couverte par le tonnerre d'applaudissement que recueillirent ses amis ! Elle sauta dans les bras de Mark et ils furent rejoins par Pétunia et ils sautèrent ensemble, ils savaient que leurs amis du parc avait gagné !

-Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun doute, les 'Dance in the Park' remporte cette rencontre, on les reverra donc tout à l'heure pour une seconde battle ! Maintenant, deux nouveaux concurrent les...

Lily n'écouta pas la suite et revint à sa table avec ses amis d'école et son frère et sa sœur. Ils rigolaient et plaisantaient avec entrain, la bonne humeur de Lily se transmettait à tout le monde. Une fois que ceux du parc les rejoignirent leur excitation à cause de la victoire les rendit extrêmement généreux.

-Allez, j'offre un verre à tout le monde ! S'exclama alors Dane tout sourire.

Fatine lui sauta dans les bras et lui fit une grosse bise sur la joue, Rosie fronça les sourcils et Narcissa serra les jointures de sa main... Lily vit du coin de l'œil Youssef et Pétunia s'éclipsé et la jeune rousse donna un coup de coude à Mark qui regarda Pétunia avec un sourire coquin.

-A ton avis, le cochon sera son copain pendant combien de temps ?

-Je dirais deux minutes max ! Pouffa Lily.

Dane revint alors avec les verres de tout le monde, c'est ce moment que choisit James pour revenir, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et les boutons de sa chemise mal remit en place.

-Alors James, c'était bien ? S'exclama Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

-Tu parles, de salles femmes nous ont interrompu truc et moi !

-Même pas capable de retenir le nom d'une fille qu'il est sur le point de se faire ! Soupira Sirius.

Ce dernier reçut un coup de Cassandra sur l'arrière de la tête et James lui tira la langue. Lily leva les yeux au ciel tout en regardant ailleurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que James était une belle enflure. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le peu d'entrain de Mark, elle regarda alors son grand frère et remarqua qu'il avait le regard fixe. Lily regarda là où il regardait et vit alors Lara, les sourcils froncées, ils se défiaient du regard. Finalement Mark détourna les yeux.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi je perds à chaque fois ? Demanda Mark en se grattant le coup gêné.

-Peut-être parce que tu es mon Nounours et que tu me laisse gagner à chaque fois ! Pouffa Lara.

Mark se leva alors et Lara lui sauta dans les bras tout en éclatant de rire, Mark la fit tournoyé, à la fin Lara et Mark était front contre front, leurs sourires étaient éblouissant, Lily fronça les sourcils à cette vue, elle se demandait d'où il se connaissait tout les deux...

-Tu m'as manqué Princesse ! Soupira alors Mark en reposant Lara au sol tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.

-Toi aussi mon Nounours ! C'était plus marrant sans toi ! Quand on se battait tous contre Jamesie il finissait plus vite en caleçon que d'habitude puisque t'étais plus là pour prendre sa défense !

-Eh ! Sœur indigne, on ne parle pas de ça ici ! Cria alors James devenu tout rouge.

-Ouh James, tu nous avais caché se que tu faisais durant tes vacs ! Se moqua Sirius.

Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire sous la gêne du pauvre Gryffondor qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre

-Pourquoi je ne parlerais pas de ça ! Je dis toujours tout à mon Nounours ! En plus c'était plus la même chose sans lui ! Dit Lara en se cramponnant à Mark et en lui déposant une bise bruyante sur la joue.

Kasumi qui était resté à l'arrière s'avança d'une manière aguicheuse que personne ne lui connaissait à l'école, Lily vit clairement Sirius devenir plus tendu et plus attentif tout d'un coup, il regardait successivement Mark et Kasumi l'air boudeur.

-C'est vrai que sans toi c'était moins... chaud... Murmura de manière sensuel Chang avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Que veux-tu ! Tu sais bien que c'est moi le plus beau du village et le plus désirable !

-Le plus orgueilleux aussi... Râla James qui avait les bras croisé au niveau du ventre.

-Si tu remettais ta chemise comme il faut, peut-être qu'on te prendrait au sérieux grand frère ! S'exclama alors Lara tout sourire.

James rougit, visiblement il n'avait pas remarqué ce détail, il ouvrit sa chemise sous le regard gourmand de certaine fille et accusateur de la part de Lily.

-Je pensais que l'orgueil c'était un défaut des Poudlardiens ! S'empressa de dire Mark avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de James.

-Et les Durmstrangien, c'est quoi leur défaut ? Leur paresse ? Franchement Markus, raté sa dernière année !

-Sale Jamesie ! Bouda alors Markus. De toute façon, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, j'ai demandé mon transfert à Poudlard !

-T'as fait ça ! Excel ! On sera tous ensemble alors ! Sourit Lara en faisant la bise à Mark.

-Bien sûr ! Ça devenait chiant, je ne savais jamais vous surveiller quand j'étais à Durmstrang, et puis, maintenant que mon ami Stanis' se casse j'vois plus aucun intérêt à rester là-bas !

Kasumi et James se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

-Dit plutôt que t'as essayé toutes les filles de Durmstrang et que t'as envie d'essayer celle de Poudlard ! Pouffa Kasumi.

Un raclement de gorge les coupa dans leur rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ! Et si des Moldus étaient là pour vous entendre ! Soupira Cassandra d'un œil accusateur.

Mark pâlit soudain et se tourna vers Lily qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise ainsi que tous les autres...

-Ah, ouais, désolée, bon, frangine, je sais que c'est dur à croire mais... je suis un sorcier ! Je suis en dernière année... alors tu me crois ?

Cassandra soupira tout haut et frappa Mark sur l'arrière de son crâne qu'il frotta tout en lançant un regard noir à Cassandra.

-T'es vraiment une méchante meilleure amie toi !

-T'es vraiment débile Markus ! Il n'y a que des sorciers qui t'entourent ici ! Enfin, pas tous, il y a ceux là que je ne connais pas.

Cassandra lança un regard méprisant à ceux du parc qui éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de chien battu de Mark, ils mangeaient des chips devant le spectacle qu'on leur offrait...

-D'so de d'cevoir blondinette, mais not' Tigresse et not' Flash sont des sorciers ! On est leur meilleur pote alors on est au courant de tout ! Pouffa alors Momo en prenant Dane sous son bras.

-Attends ! Mais, ça veut dire que ma Lils et Dany sont des sorciers ? Et ils sont à Poudlard ! Mais c'est super ! Mon petit frère et ma petite sœur à Poudlard ! Et Pét ? Demanda aussi tôt Mark une fois qu'il fut remit de ses émotions.

-Non, c'est pas une sorcière. Enfin, quand elle se lève le matin elle y ressemble beaucoup mais à part à ce moment là... Ricana Dane complètement saoul.

-La sorcière du matin t'emm sale frère ! Dit Pét en s'asseyant à côté de Youss.

Tout le monde remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Cassandra regardait alors Dane, Pétunia, Mark et Lily de façon étrange allant de l'un à l'autre, plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait pale, finalement elle se tapa le front.

-Vous êtes tous les enfants de John Evans alors ? Dit la jeune fille en lançant un regard alarmant à Kasumi qui pâlît à son tour.

-Ouais... Répondit timidement Pétunia en levant un sourcil.

-Les enfants de John Evans... James, on a oublié de te dire. L'Elfe est mort ! Souffla alors Cassandra plus pâle que jamais.

James se leva d'un bond et attrapa le bras de Cassandre.

-Quoi ? Comment ça oublier de me le dire ! Mais c'est super important et vous oubliez ça ! Où est papa ? S'inquiéta alors James.

-Il n'est pas encore au courant, enfin, quand on est venu te chercher, tu sais, c'est Kasu qui a... enfin tu me comprends, je ne sais pas mais si papa l'a appris... murmura Lara livide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Mark inquiet pour ses amis.

-Il faut savoir où est mon père... Kasu, connecte toi avec un autre Chang ! Cass, reste sur tes gardes ! Lara, va me chercher à boire !

-Hé ! Protesta Lara s'attendant à autre chose.

-C'est un ordre !

La jeune fille bouda mais s'exécuta en voyant le visage inquiet de son grand frère.

-James ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Rémus.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle dans la famille...

-Tu veux dire que quelqu'un est _mort_...? Demanda alors Mark.

James se tendit mais ne répondit pas à la question de son ami.

-James, Ryo-kun (1) n'est au courant de rien, mais il dit que maman agit bizarrement, elle semble tendue... Dit alors Kasumi.

-Je préférerais qu'on parte d'ici, il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche d'ici et pour tout te dire je n'arrive pas à élever sa force... ce n'est pas rassurant si tu vois ce que je veux dire... murmura Cassandra à l'oreille de James pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

James hocha la tête, Lara lui tendit son verre d'eau qu'il but cul sec, il se tourna alors vers Mark et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec gravité.

-Il faut sortir d'ici, toi, Lily, Dane et Pétunia, vous devez venir avec moi...

-Où ?

-Chez moi, fait moi confiance, je t'expliquerais tout une fois là-bas.

-Au Manoir Potter ?

James hocha la tête, Mark incita ses frères et sœurs à le suivre. James était devant eux, Lara, Cassandra et Kasumi derrière eux... Aucun n'avait eut le temps de dire au revoir.

Une femme, habillé de manière sexy s'avança dans la ville de Londres, elle sentait les vibrations venir de cette ville. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec insistance, elle ne semblait pas remarquer tous les regards envieux et jaloux sur elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'age, enfin si, elle paraissait jeune et était envoûtante, ces yeux vert en amande, ces long cheveux noir. Finalement, elle se dirigea vers un motard qui déglutit quand il la vit.

-Bonjour, pourriez-vous me donner votre engin ?

Le motard eut un sourire pervers.

-Tu veux sucer mon engin ou juste qu'il fasse son travail en toi ma belle ?

-Je veux avoir la chose sur laquelle vos grosses fesses puantes sont assises.

-Et j'aurais quoi en échange ? Au moins une partie de jambe en l'air ?

-Pas de problème, si c'est ce que tu veux !

La femme le prit par la gorge et le balança à plusieurs mètres, l'homme réatterrit dans une poubelle dans laquelle il était coincé, il bougeait les jambes dans tous les sens, la femme eut un sourire goguenard.

-Tu voulais les jambes en l'air, tu les as eu !

Elle enfourcha la moto et parti à tout allure par où les vibration était de plus en plus forte.

L'homme fouillait dans les papiers, il essayait de trouver des indices, ils ne savaient absolument pas où pouvait se trouver les enfants, il monta dans les chambres et retourna les commode, plusieurs lettres tombèrent, il s'accroupit et se mit à les lire, enfin il trouva son bonheur dans une lettre personnel qui était adressé à l'enfant, il savait l'endroit où se trouvait tous les enfants, il transplana aussi tôt près de là-bas.

La femme en moto s'arrêta brusquement sur une grand rue, elle ne sentait plus aucune vibration dans cette ville, elle jura et se reconcentra pour essayer de sentir un peu de lien, après tout, les Princes et Princesses étaient connectés entre eux... Finalement, elle sentit quelque chose au environ d'un petit village, la femme soupira de déplaisir et comme lorsqu'elle était dans son palais elle disparut dans un tourbillon troublé.

James se tenait devant le feu de sa cheminé, ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient dans la maison mais ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, ils s'étaient retrouvé en dehors du village et avaient du marcher jusqu'à la demeure à cause des protection anti-transplanage sur le village...

James remuait le feu, Cassandra et Kasumi s'étaient placé près des fenêtre et parlaient entre elles, Lara était rester près des enfants de John qui attendait que James veule bien leur adresser la parole, ils étaient qu'en à eux assis dans des divans confortables. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les portraits de famille accroché aux murs, en fait, si elle faisait ça s'était pour éviter de penser à la tension qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

-Posez moi les questions que vous voulez, dit alors James en se tournant enfin vers ses hôtes, Cassandra et Kasumi arrêtèrent de parler et écoutèrent leur conversation avec intérêt.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Questionna Lily.

-Parce que un malheur est arrivé cette nuit et que vos êtes en danger... nous devons vous protéger en mémoire à _lui_.

-De qui parle tu James ? Demanda alors Mark troublé.

Le jeune homme soupira de déplaisir et se passa la main dans les cheveux, il n'osait pas regarder ses hôtes dans les yeux.

-Vous savez, en temps que Potter je me dois de vous protéger quand vous êtes en danger... parce que mon père considère le vôtre comme son petit frère... aujourd'hui, quelqu'un vous veut du mal alors je vous ait amené ici, maintenant, c'est à vous de décider si vous voulez partir ou pas... Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité en dehors de cette demeure

-Qui nous veut du mal ?

-Tom Elvis Jedusort... Je ne sais pas vous dire pourquoi, je l'ignore... mais cette nuit il a tué celui que mon père considérait comme son petit frère...

Il y eut une atmosphère soudai lourde dans la pièce.

-C'est une blague ? Tu veux dire que mon père est mort ? Rigola Dane.

-Ce n'est pas une blague... John est mort tué de la main de Voldemort. Mais il va s'attirer _leurs_ colères...

-La colère de qui ? Demanda alors Lily.

-D'une race supérieure.

James la regarda alors dans les yeux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva alors Pétunia.

-Pour comprendre, il faut que je vous raconte une histoire, mais il ne faut pas m'interrompre...

Il se racla la gorge et chercha ses mots un instant, il semblait hésitant et c'est d'une voix tremblotante qu'il commença son récit.

-...Il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, plusieurs races sont nées sur la terre. Les humains sont une de ces races, les Elfes, les Nains, les farfadets, les Trolls en sont également... La première Elfe connue, la première à avoir été appelé Reine se nommait Ariel. Elle était magnifique d'après ce qu'on raconte sur elle, elle avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude et une peau mate. Le premier enfant qu'elle eut naquit d'une relation qu'elle eut avec un humain... cette enfant était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, il vieillissait comme n'importa qu'elle enfant, pourtant, à l'âge de sa majorité, à ses 17 ans, ses pouvoirs d'Elfe firent leur apparition, un changement physique eut lieu, une lumière émanait de lui, une beauté magnifique prit la place d'un physique quelconque, une impression de ne plus avoir d'age lui fut attribuer... Seulement, à la mort d'Ariel, les 13 autres enfants qu'elle avait eu, totalement Elfes eux, se liguèrent contre le préféré de leur mère. Ils le maudirent, lui et tous ses descendants de ne jamais voir leurs enfants préférés dépasser leur 17 ans... Dégoûté par cette malédiction, ces descendant décidèrent d'aller vivre parmi les humains, pourtant, à la mort de l'Elfe, l'enfant préféré était emmené auprès de ceux de sa race et était entraîné comme un Prince... seulement, peu revienne comme ils sont partis là-bas, ils reviennent auprès des humains complètements... vide de toute morale...

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce... chacun enregistrait la nouvelle.

-Quel rapport avec nous ! Nous sommes normal ! S'écria Pétunia en se levant de sa place. Pourquoi nous raconter une histoire à dormir debout ! On en a rien à foutre nous de l'histoire de ces elfes ! Il est temps que tu te réveilles il n'y a pas d'elfe sur terre !

Un silence pesant arriva dans la pièce, Kasumi se leva alors et vint se mettre au côté de James.

-Pourtant, il y en a quatre dans cette pièce à cet instant, murmura l'asiatique.

-C'est vrai, rajouta platement James.

-Si c'est une blague Potter, elle est de très mauvais goût ! S'exclama Lily la gorge sèche.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. John Evans était lui-même l'Elfe.

-C'est une plaisanterie ! Tu crois qu'on va te croire ? Des Elfes, tu penses que nous sommes des Elfes ? S'écria alors Dane qui venait de sortir de ces gonds.

-Vous avez tous les yeux vet émeraude ! Leur fit remarquer Cassandra.

-Non, moi pas ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ! Je suis comme tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas... une elfe ! Cracha Pétunia.

Kasumi ricana tout en regardant Pétunia droit dans les yeux.

-Pourtant, vous avez un comportement totalement elfique ! Orgueilleux, se prenant pour des êtres supérieure et lunatique ! Oui, tout a fait elfique ! Et puis votre physique est trop beau pour être humain... Sans oublier que vos changements physiques ont eu lieu le jour de vos 17 ans. Dans la légende, l'Elfe meurt avant d'avoir vu son enfant préféré atteindre ses 17 ans. Hors, ici, John ne verra jamais Lily devenir comme lui. Devenir l'Elfe.

Tous se turent, personne n'avait rien à répondre.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le préféré de notre père va devoir rejoindre les nôtres ? Mais, et les autres ? Demanda finalement Mark.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils subissent quand ils sont là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait changer ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

-Et comment vous savez tout ça ? Demanda alors Dane en s'emportant.

-A cause de notre père. Nous savons le secret de votre père... et il savait nos secrets. John faisait parti de la famille Potter dans le cœur de presque tous les membres... votre père est l'Elfe, celui qui annonce la relève...

-La relève de quoi ? Demanda finalement Lily.

-De l'ancienne génération pour la nouvelle, expliqua Cassandra.

-Des anciens gardiens pour les nouveaux... chez les races supérieures... rajouta James

-Quelles sont les races supérieures ? Demanda alors Mark.

Il y eut un silence où Kasumi se tendit brusquement et rejeta la tête en arrière avec violence, James, avec un réflexe surprenant la retint d'un bras pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Le corps de la jeune fille était convulsé et du sang coulait de ses lèvres, une lumière aveuglante bleu électrique l'entoura... quand elle ré ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de couleurs bleu électrique, puis, récupérèrent leur couleur naturel.

-Kasumi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Lara inquiète.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer et cacha son visage dans le coup de James, ce dernier lui frotta les cheveux avec tendresse... Un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, Cassandra se leva aussi tôt et avait une épée en main, son épée était en or et semblait vraiment lourde... quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle frappa sans regarder, son coup fut parer par une autre épée de couleur entre le noir et le bleu...

L'homme cherchait dans le foule, plusieurs regards curieux était posé sur lui et sa tenue mais n'y prêtait pas attention... il cherchait, où pouvait-ils être ? Il crispa les poings, toute cette agitation le dérangeait. En fait, c'était les jeunes et toutes la musique qui l'ennuyait, il en voulait à toute ces personne qui s'amusait alors que lui avait le cœur en morceau... son frère était mort et le Terre avait continué d'avancer et cela lui fit mal, lui n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au corps qu'il avait du abandonner... Finalement, il repéra quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, il soupira et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ré ouvrit sa tenue avait changé.

-Bonjour ? Tu n'aurais pas vu les Evans ? Demanda-t-il poliment au garçon qui parlait gravement avec des amis à lui.

-Oh... Mr Potter ! Heu... en fait, ils sont partis avec James.

-Merci Sirius.

-Mr Potter... Vous allez bien ? Vos yeux sont... heu, comme éteint...

Franck regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux puis lui tourna le dos. Son fils allait lui payer très cher ça, au moment où il s'apprêtait à transplaner une douleur au cœur le fit courber l'échine... il cracha alors du sang de sa bouche, il mit la main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il se releva alors et bouscula les personnes qui essayaient de l'aider. Il sortit précipitamment de la boite et toucha son front... il était bouillant... Il regarda le ciel... Il regarda la terre... il se laissa tombé... il venait de comprendre, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux qu'il essuya d'un revers de main rageur avant de transplaner...

-Ryo ! S'exclama alors Cassandra en faisant disparaître son épée. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Ryo lui tomba dans les bras, son visage était ensanglanté, Kasumi alla immédiatement aider Cassandra à soutenir son frère.

-Mais il saigne ! S'écria alors Lily qui venait d'apercevoir la main de Ryo toute rouge.

La jeune rousse alla rejoindre son camarade de classe et essaya de repérer l'endroit où il était blessé, elle trouva finalement une grosse coupure près des côtes.

-Kasu-chan (2), c'est les petits, ils sont à côtés, il faut les aider...

-Je m'occupe de lui, va voir les autres ! Murmura alors Cassandra.

Kasumi se leva alors d'un bond et alla dans la pièce à côté. Le cœur de Lily battait la chamade, c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'elle alla vers cette pièce et la elle trouva les autres Chang dans un état beaucoup plus pitoyable que Ryo... ils semblaient comme mort... au milieu de tous ces corps se tenait Kasumi qui pleurait en se balançant, le cœur de Lily se serra à cette vision...

-Oh mon Dieu ! Murmura alors Lara à ses côtés qui alla immédiatement près du corps de Daisuké qui ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser du sang sur la tenue de Lara.

Le garçon avait une belle cicatrise sur la joue, d'une main tremblante il toucha la joue de Lara et lui fit un sourire crispée.

-Keiko... des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, son sourire disparut... Keiko, je n'ai pas pu... elle est resté là-bas... elles est resté là-bas... murmura alors Daisuké d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Kasumi sembla retrouver ses esprits à cet instant.

-Keiko ! Vous avez oublié Keiko ! Cria alors Kasumi qui transplana aussi tôt entouré de la même couleur bleu électrique que tout à l'heure.

James et Mark avancèrent alors dans la pièce d'une démarche hésitante, Mark avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche ouverte d'effroi, James avait ses mains dans ses cheveux et tournait sur lui-même, il se mit à genou et caressa les cheveux d'une des jumelles, il semblait être déconnecté du monde réelle... Quand Pétunia rentra à son tour dans la pièce, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche puis secoua la tête en reculant, elle trébucha et, finalement, elle se cogna contre le mur mais ne sembla pas le remarquer.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura alors Pétunia. Il faut les sauver ! Faites quelque chose ! Appelez de l'aide ! Jeter leur un sort ! Réveillez-vous ! Il faut les sauver ! S'écria finalement la jeune fille prise de panique.

Sa remarque réveilla tout le monde, James cligna des yeux et se frappa.

-Lara ! Va chercher Maria et Press ! Ordonna alors James.

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et sortit de cette pièce.

-Il faut faire en sorte que leur sang arrête de couler ! Souffla alors Dane.

James sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort à tous les Chang afin d'arrêter leur saignement.

-Il faut mettre des compresses sur leurs blessures, il faut aussi une potion de force ! James, va chercher les potions, moi je m'occupe de préparer les compresses ! S'écria alors Mark.

A son tour, James quitta la pièce en trombe, Mark fit alors apparaître des compresses avec sa baguette.

-Venez m'aider ! Ordonna-t-il à ses cadets. Lily, occupe toi d'Akané, Dane et Pétunia, vous prenez soin des jumelles ! Moi j'vais m'occupé de Daisuké, vous appuyé fort sur leurs blessures c'est tout.

Lily se dirigea alors vers Akané, elle regarda la jeune fille et chercha sa blessure, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille afin de lui soutenir la tête. Elle chercha alors des yeux où il avait pu être atteinte. Elle trouva une légère coupure au genou mais cela n'expliquait pas son état...

-Mark, je ne trouve pas de bless... elle se tut, elle regarda sa main avec laquelle elle avait soutenue la tête de la jeune fille, elle était pleine de sang, sa main trembla, elle se mordit les lèvres, elle retourna la jeune fille et vit un profond crin...

Elle détourna les yeux et mit sa main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, les larmes lui brouillèrent finalement les yeux.

-Lils ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Demanda alors Mark en s'interrompant dans sa phrase quand il vit le profond crin, il blêmit brusquement...

Pétunia s'approcha à son tour et faillit tourner de l'œil.

-Cassandra, j'aurais besoin de ton aide ! S'écria d'une voix tremblante Mark qui avait posé une main sur le bras de Pétunia.

La jeune blonde arriva, ses mains étaient pleines de sang, elle pâlit en voyant l'état de la jeune Akané. Ryo arriva alors boitant, il s'approcha de sa sœur et se mit à pleurer et mit sa tête sur le torse de sa sœur.

-Elle respire ! Murmura-t-il soulager.

Lily ne l'était pas autant que lui, si jamais le cerveau avait été touché... après tout, les hommes plantes aussi respirait... C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent deux personnes. Des adultes, Lily vit Lara à leur côté. Un homme et une femme, l'homme avait des cheveux châtains en bataille comme Mr Potter, la femme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu nuit, son teint était mate, elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnait l'air stricte. Tous deux s'avancèrent parmis les victimes, la femme vint auprès d'Akané, elle fut la seul à ne pas grimacer et se mit à toucher plusieurs endroits du corps d'Akané.

-Press, il faut amené Akané à l'hôpital et le plus vite possible ! Ici je ne saurais rien faire ! Demande après le docteur Hamilton, j'ai confiance en elle.

L'homme se releva alors et prit Akané dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cheminé. La femme regarda autour d'elle cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

-Où est Kasumi ? Et Keiko ? Demanda-t-elle après un instant d'inspection de la pièce.

-Kasumi est partie chercher Keiko, nous n'avons pas réussi à l'atteindre au moment où nos parents nous ont fait transplaner, expliqua alors Ryo hystérique, les larmes coulant sur ses joues avec abondance.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa entrer James avec des potions de force et de vitalité.

-Bonne initiative James. Ryo, qu'est-t-il arriver aux jumelles ?

-Elles ont reçu une incantation.

-De quel nature ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle n'a pas été prononcée... Bégaya le garçon les yeux légèrement trouble.

Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryo quand elle comprit qu'il se souvenait de la scène, il la regarda alors et lui fit un sourire crispé, Lily apprécia l'effort de Ryo d'essayer de rester lui-même en pareil cas.

-Connectez-vous avec l'esprit de vos sœurs ! Ordonna alors la femme sans ménagement aux deux jeunes Chang.

Daisuké et Ryo pâlirent un instant, ils se rapprochèrent de leurs petites sœurs, Daisuké prit la main de Risa pendant que Ryo prenait celle de Riku, ils fermèrent les yeux et semblèrent s'endormir.

La femme arriva au village, elle regarda alors les étoiles, elle fronça les sourcils, rien de bon allait arriver... elle sentit alors de la magie à sa droite, elle regarda et y vit un homme appuyé, elle le reconnu aussi tôt et eut un sourire hautain en le voyant.

-Bonjour protecteur !

-Je ne le serais bientôt plus...

La femme sourit et reprit sa marche mais un sort venant de l'homme la fit s'arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Je ne te laisserais pas les prendre ! Aucun, tu ne les emmènera pas ! Je t'empêcherais de le faire comme tu l'as fait à John.

-Je prendrais soin de mes nouveaux frères et sœurs, répondit alors la femme.

-Comme tu prenais soin de John ? Cria alors l'homme.

La femme lança un regard en direction de sa gauche, une lumière venait de s'allumer, son regard se reporta alors vers Franck.

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre humain.

-Si votre foutue race d'orgueilleux étaient immédiatement rentrer dans cette guerre John ne serait pas mort !

-Je le sais. Mais nous n'intervenons jamais dans les guerres humaines, ce n'est pas notre mission.

-Et il a fallut la mort d'un des vôtres pour cela change !

-Non.

-Comment ! Vous n'allez rien faire ? La mort de John n'aura servit à rien ?  
-Tout à fait... n'oublie pas qu'il a renoncé à ses origine elfique, il restait un Prince mais sans aucun pouvoir, il n'avait plus que les pouvoirs basiques, si il avait accepté ses pouvoirs, il en serait autrement actuellement. Maintenant, laisse moi te dire quelque chose Franck, John en se laissant tué aujourd'hui vient de créer les pires ennemis de Tom...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Crois tu vraiment que le nouvel Elfe laissera le crime de son père impuni ? Et puis, les Chang maintenant seront bien plus dangereux que les Potter dans cette lutte à présent... Jamais la mort de l'Ancienne génération ne s'était fait de manière aussi cruel.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux personnes, Frank baissa finalement sa baguette et fit une révérence tout en laissant passé la femme.

-Franck, sache que Tom mourra de la main d'un Prince Elfique, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai la mort de mon petit frère.

La femme s'avança d'une démarche aérienne, dans sa vue, il y avait le Manoir Potter.

Daisuké et Ryo relevèrent brusquement la tête, ils regardèrent autour d'eux comme hébété.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? S'exclama froidement la femme, elle dut secoué les garçons afin qu'ils récupèrent leurs esprits.

-Elles ont reçu un sort qui les empêche de se réveiller, elles essayent mais n'y arrive pas... soupira Daisuké.

-James, fait bouillir de l'eau, je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin.

La femme sortit calmement de la pièce les autres soupirèrent de soulagement, James lui exécutait les ordres reçu.

-J'espère que cela va aller pour Akané... souffla Daisuké entre ses lèvres.

Lara l'entoura tendrement de ses bras et lui chantonna un air dans l'oreille pour le calmer un peu, ce qui sembla marcher. Lily détourna les yeux à cette scène, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et légèrement de trop tout d'un coup, elle se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

-C'était quoi comme magie ? Demanda Lily curieuse.

-De la Magie asiatique ! Répondit tristement Ryo.

-Quand on racontera ça à Johny jamais... Pétunia s'interrompit alors, elle baissa les yeux.

Lily la regarda alors et se rappela à son tour, son père était... elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Une douce caresse dans son dos lui fit ouvrir les yeux, s'était Mark. Lily déglutit... Mark, il n'aurait connu leur père qu'un pauvre jour... un seul ! C'était injuste, c'était tellement cruel, pourquoi avoir fait ça, son père même si c'était un elfe n'avait jamais fait rien de mal. Et puis pourquoi le tuer lui et pas un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui avait put attirer Voldemort chez les Evans, ils n'avaient rien de spécial... enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant.

-Est-ce que l'Elfe est une menace pour les autres ? Demanda finalement Dane, les yeux perdus.

-Non, enfin, il est le lien entre humains et elfes... en fait, celui qui a tué John était inconscient ou cupide.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda alors Mark.

-C'est simple, John est un Prince, il est même _le_ Prince, le descendant de l'enfant préféré d'Ariel... sa mort fera réagir ses frères et sœurs... c'est logique... les elfes ne laisserons pas la mort de John impunie ! S'exclama alors James.

-Tu es trop sûr de toi James ! Les elfes sont des êtres sans aucun sentiment... Cracha alors la voix dur de la femme qui les avait aidé jusqu'à présent.

-Tante Maria ! Murmura alors Lara intimidé par la voix de sa tante.

-Alors John est mort... qui l'a tué que j'aille le féliciter !

Les quatre enfants de John se levèrent d'un bond. La femme les détailla rapidement et renifla d'un air méprisant.

-Des sales elfes dans le domaine Potter ! James, quelle crasse ramènes-tu à la maison ! Tante Rebecca en ferait une crise ! Des enfants bâtards descendant d'un sale bâtard ! Notre nom va en prendre un coup !

Pétunia réagit aussi tôt et sauta à la gorge de la femme pour l'étrangler, la femme surprise par cette attaque tomba mais inversa bientôt la situation.

-Comment osez-vous insulter notre père alors qu'il vient de mourir ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça devant nous ! Cria Pétunia les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous avons beau être des bâtards mais John a pris soin de nous, il nous a élevé alors que ma mère m'a abandonné ! Il m'a donné un toit et à manger ! Grace à lui j'ai eu une famille ! Ce n'était pas un saint, mais il m'a accepté et m'a aimé ! S'écria alors Dane les larmes aux yeux.

La femme se tut et les détailla puis pâlit.

-Pétunia et Dane... murmura-t-elle alors en se levant et en s'éloignant d'eux brusquement, comme si c'était des pestiféré. James, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Ils sont les enfants de l'Elfe !

-T'a amené la fille de cette sal de Violette et... Dane ! S'écria alors la tante de James le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-N'insultez pas ma mère ! Réagit alors Lily en serrant les poings.

Maria renifla en détaillant Lily de nouveau.

-Tiens, tiens, le portrait crachez de la mère de John... Liliane je suppose, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il t'ait appelé comme sa pauvre mère alcoolique et violente. Une sale profiteuse, mariée à des vieux schnoques près à mourir pour hériter de leur nom et de leur argent. Une femme dépourvue de cœur comme l'était John et comme tu le seras certainement.

La femme voltigea dans les airs et se cogna contre le mur avec brusquerie, elle se releva folle de rage et chercha du regard qui avait fait ça.

-N'insulte pas la Princesse Liliane et le Prince John ! Murmura une voix mélodieuse dans la pièce.

-Prince ? Laissez moi rire ! Des bâtards sans cœur qui baisent avec tous ce qui passe devant eux et qui font des gosses à droite et à gauche plutôt ! Cracha la femme devenue comme folle.

Tout le monde s'était éloignée d'elle et la regardait avec peur.

-N'insulte pas mon frère et ma sœur ! Et puis, tu es toi-même la mère d'un jeune prince que tu as... Sermonna la voix.

-Tais-toi ! Hurla alors Maria en coupant la voix et en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! Il m'a mise enceinte ! Je n'avais que 16 ans ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, que pour moi il était près à quitter Violette ! Alors j'ai gardé l'enfant ! Je n'avais que 16 ans ! Il en avait 18 ans ! J'ai été conne de croire une parole de ce sale Elfe !

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, là Frank revint, il avait le regard éteint de toute expression, il s'avança vers sa cousine, il l'a gifla sans le moindre ménagement.

-Il t'aimait vraiment Maria, mais ton père lui a interdit de te revoir... alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et plus jamais tu n'insulteras John dans ce lieu ! Tu m'entends Maria ? Je te l'interdis ! John lui, n'a pas abandonné Dane comme toi tu l'as fait ! Il s'est occupé de ton fils et a travaillé dur pour l'élever du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que toi, la seul chose de bien que tu ais fait pour ton fils c'est l'abandonné sur le perron de John !

Maria se mit à pleurer, Frank la serra alors dans ses bras avec plus de tendresse et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Allez petite cousine, oublie ça et soigne les jumelles.

Maria hocha la tête et se mit à l'ouvrage tout en évitant le regard de Dane posé sur elle. Franck regarda dans la pièce et fit une révérence, là tout le monde la vit, une femme belle comme ce n'est pas possible. Elle se tourna vers les quatre enfants de John et sourit légèrement.

-Mark, ton passé et noir, comme l'es celui de John. N'oublie pas ça Mark : protège ta _vie_ du mieux que tu peux... la femme sourit et embrassa alors Mark sur le front.

-Reine Sakura, murmura alors Mark comme si ce nom était gravé en lui-même.

La femme sourit et s'avança alors vers Dane.

-Jeune Dane, tu étais celui qui en voulait le plus à ton père car pour toi, c'était de sa faute si tu n'avais pas de mère. Rappelle toi de ça Dane : si tu caches qui tu es, jamais tu ne trouveras le bonheur.

Dane s'inclina alors et Sakura se tourna vers Pétunia qui recula.

-Pétunia, tu peux cacher à tous qui tu es vraiment, te cacher sous un masque, devant moi, la masque tombe.

Sakura toucha le front de Pétunia avec son doigt, l'apparence de Pétunia se mit alors à changer, ses yeux bleus devinrent vert émeraude et son coup redevint normal, sa beauté apparut alors. Lily déglutit à cette vision, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que sa sœur puisse ressembler à ça dans la réalité.

-Tu es l'enfant qui a le plus honte de ce que tu es, tu ne supporte pas cette beauté et depuis ta naissance tu caches ta parenté avec John mais, maintenant, les autres savent, tu es comme eux, tu es une elfe ! Retiens ça Pétunia : tu ne seras jamais normal, tu seras toujours une princesse, tu pourra te cacher aussi longtemps que tu veux, t'es enfant auront également cette _malédiction_, comme tu l'appelles.

Pétunia détourna les yeux et ne fit aucun commentaire. Sakura se tourna alors vers Lily et lui embrassa le front.

-Bonjour ma sœur.

-Sœur ?

-Tu es l'enfant préféré de John, tu es une Princesse Elfique, tu es l'Elfe à présent ma petite sœur.

Lily déglutit alors et regarda ses frères et sœur de manière désespérée.

-Mais, je ne... je n'y arriverais pas...

-Pourquoi ? Tu es la plus têtue et déterminé de tous, tu es celle qui a le plus de caractère... alors que tu n'as que 15 ans tu sais réveiller tes dons elfiques sans t'en rendre compte.

-Je sais réveiller mes pouvoirs elfiques ?

-Tu es la dernière à avoir vu ton père. Quand tu as fermé les yeux dans la voiture, tu l'as sentit dans ton être qu'il allait mourir, tu as voulu l'avoir à tes côtés une dernière fois sans même t'en rendre compte...

Lily se mit alors à pleurer, son père était mort et elle l'avait sentie, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ?

-Nous devons partir jeune Princesse. Vous aussi vous venez avec moi jeune prince et princesse. Murmura Sakura en se tournant alors vers les trois autres qui hochèrent la tête, ils n'avaient aucune envie d'abandonner leur petite sœur dans un endroit où on perdait notre cœur en revenant.

-Majesté, n'oubliez pas votre promesse ! Lui rappela alors Franck.

-Ne t'en fait pas protecteur, seulement, tu ne sera pas la pour voir la vengeance de tes propres yeux... mais en quelque sorte, toi et John serez là pour assister à la scène.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est un secret, mais dans le futur, toi et John ne ferez plus qu'un...

Franck sourit alors pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Allons chercher le 5ème maintenant ! S'exclama alors Sakura.

-Le 5ème ? Demanda Lily étonnée.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas être le dernier enfant de John ! Il nous reste le jeune Jonas. On entendra parler de vous... Souffla alors la Reine Sakura en se tournant vers James et Cassandra qui n'avaient pas bougé, ils s'inclinèrent légèrement, puis dans un brouillard confus, les Elfes disparurent de la maison.

Franck se tourna alors vers sa cousine qui avait continué à sangloter, elle avait préparer une mixture qu'elle passa sous le nez d'une des jumelles, celle-ci, avec difficulté, ouvrit un œil, le referma puis ré ouvrit les deux, elle sourit timidement et Ryo se jeta dans les bras de sa jeune sœur.

-Riku-chan ! Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur ! S'écria le jeune frère fou de joie.

-Onii-chan (3) tu m'écrases ! Murmura la jeune fille en toussotant quand Ryo défit son étreinte.

Maria fit un léger sourire à la jeune fille et dirigea alors la mixture sous le nez de Risa. Seulement, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un poil, Maria fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut également l'amener à l'hôpital. Je vais y aller, je crois que Franck a à vous parler...

Maria porta le corps de la jeune asiatique et prit la cheminé comme l'avait fait Press avant elle. Franck se tourna alors vers les enfants.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

Les trois Chang restant se regardèrent alors, ils baissèrent les yeux et contractèrent les poings avec colère.

-C'est Tom ! Il est revenu ! Cette fois-ci il s'en ait prit à nous... mais il n'était pas seul, ils étaient tellement nombreux... ils portaient des masques, ils nous ont attaqué par surprise, maman nous à dit de défendre les plus jeunes, c'est ce qu'on a fait mais... je ne sais pas comment mais ils avaient l'air de connaître nos points faible... ses sales hommes masqué mon attaqué par la droite et c'est là que j'ai le plus de mal à contrer les attaques alors, on a perdu du terrain... maman a vu qu'on ne tiendrai pas longtemps... elle a essayé de nous défendre mais... ils l'ont attaqué à ce moment... son corps est tombé... il ne s'est pas relevé, elle nous a regarder avec un dernier sourire... alors papa, papa quand il a vu ça est devenu comme fou mais... ils l'ont eu lui aussi... mais maman n'était pas encore totalement morte, elle nous a fait transplaner, seulement, Keiko... Keiko s'était réfugié derrière nous, on n'a pas su l'atteindre, elle était trop loin, sa petite main était tendue vers nous mais... elle était trop loin, on a disparu avant de pouvoir l'a touché... Souffla Ryo, les mains sur ses yeux son visage était déformé par une tristesse et une colère sans nom.

Franck déposa tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de Ryo, Riku pleurait dans les bras de James qui la berçait dans ses bras, Lara avait la main de Daisuké dans la sienne. Cassandra regardait avec inquiétude dans le ciel.

-Tom devient de plus en plus dangereux. Ses pouvoirs sont étonnants pour un usurpateur ! Cracha alors la jeune blonde.

-De toute façon, l'Ancienne génération va sauter pour vous transmettre ses pouvoirs, la mort est un moyen de transmission, ne l'oubliez pas les enfants, vos pouvoirs vous seront transmis, mais pas toujours dans les conditions idéales...

-La lumière qui a entouré Kasumi s'était alors... Murmura alors James.

-Oui, les pouvoirs des Chang sont en elle à présent... elle est la première de la nouvelle génération... il va falloir la soutenir du mieux qu'on peut... jamais un pouvoir n'avait été transmis aussi tôt à un descendant... personne ne sait comment elle va réagir. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

-Elle est retourné chez elle... chercher Keiko... souffla Ryo, les yeux éteints.

-Allez au lit les enfants, je vais l'attendre. James et Lara, accompagnez les.

Franck s'assit alors dans un fauteuil bientôt rejoint par Cassandra. La jeune blonde le regarda alors dans les yeux.

-Que dois-je faire ? Murmura alors la blonde.

Lily s'avança parmis la foule de son peuple, elle était au côté de Sakura, ses frères et sœur en retrait par rapport à elle, la foule était à genou pourtant Lily vit clairement des yeux réprobateur posé sur elle... elle vit au bout de l'allée 12 autres Elfes, plus vieux qu'elle mais plus majestueux et mieux habillé que ceux de la foule. Lily affronta leurs yeux accusateurs avec sérénité, s'est la tête haute qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, et ensemble, les 14 Elfes franchirent la porte de leur palais...

Les 14 descendants d'Ariel étaient de nouveau réunis.

Franck regarda par la fenêtre, à ces côtés Cassandra, au bout du chemin avançait Kasumi avec le corps de sa jeune sœur dans les bras. Les yeux de la jeune asiatique s'accrochèrent à ceux de Cassandra. L'instant d'après, Kasumi transplana à l'intérieure de la demeure. Keiko avait les yeux ouverts, sa chair était brûlée à plusieurs endroits, son sang était collé à tout son corps, on lui avait coupé une main. Les yeux de Kasumi étaient comme éteints, Franck la prit par les épaules, Carrie Nicholson lui enleva le corps de sa jeune sœur et tous les trois sortirent de la pièce en laissant Cassandra en larme...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China, c'est-à-dire moi.

Je sais, c'est une fin morbide mais il fallait le faire... je n'avais pas le choix. Désolé, le prochain chap sera plus marrant !

Kun, suffixe utilisé au Japon. Uniquement pour les garçons. A un sens familier

Chan est un suffixe utilisé au Japon à des personnes familières du sexe féminin. On peut également l'utiliser pour des jeunes enfants.

Onii-chan signifie grand-frère en langage féminin. C'est Aniki pour les garçons.

Si je sais ça c'est parce que je lis beaucoup de manga ! Lol

Message pour Sadesirius :

Merci de tes encouragement ça me fait réellement plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien mes petits perso. Sinon, je sais que c'est pas toujours facile pour les prénoms et qu'on s'embrouille beaucoup (même moi ) mais il ne faut pas tous les retenir, les perso secondaire sont juste là pour me mieux comprendre les pers principaux. Mais je compte bien mettre mais personnage secondaire en avant... dans uns sorte de petit bonus à la fin de chaque chap, enfin, j'verais pour le prochain. Sinon, j'espère que celui t'aura plût même si il est beaucoup plus sombre... j'ferais un plus marrant pour le prochain.


	4. Retour mouvementé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à une certaine J.K.Rowling. Sauf bien sûr ceux sortis de mon esprit.

**Résumer** : Chap plus joyeux avec l'arrivé de nouveau personnage ! Personnages qui seront extrêmement importantes. L'histoire va reprendre avec le retour à Poudlard, les Evans ont disparu de la circulation et n'étaient pas là le jour de la rentrée...

Bon, ici, les choses vont encore se compliquer car si vous voulez mieux comprendre, vous allez devoir lire la 2ème partie, l'histoire s'appelle « **Que le présent se fait...** ». A partir de maintenant les deux histoires seront étroitement lié. Dans l'une on est à l'époque de James et Lily, dans l'autre dans celle d'Harry. Bon courage ! Au fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarquer : « C'est en connaissant le passé, Que le présent se fait... ». La troisième partie j'ai largement le temps de la voir venir.

**Personnage** :

Famille Potter : Franck Potter père de la famille, James Potter le fils de Franck et Lara Potter la fille de Franck. Maria Potter, la cousine de Franck ainsi que la mère de Dane, et Press Potter le frère de Franck.

Famille Evans : John Evans père de famille, Violette Evans la mère, décédés. Les enfants, tout d'abord Mark, aîné de John, puis, Dane, le second, Pétunia, Lily et enfin Jonas.

Famille Chang : Wendy Chang et Eikichi Chang mère et père de la famille, décédé. Puis vient l'aîné de la famille, l'énigmatique Kasumi Chang, puis son jeune frère Ryo, suivi de Daisuké puis d'Akané, des jumelles Riku et Risa et enfin la dernière Keiko, décédé aussi.

Famille Nicholson : Carie Nicholson, mère de la famille, elle a deux enfants, Cassandra et Michaël.

Sans-Nom (pour l'instant) : Stevens, Marvin et Samantha.

A présent je vais vous nommer les personnages des groupes, on ne sait jamais donc :

Les Joyeuse Luronnes : Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Grant (Gryffondor), Rosie Prewett (Serpentard), Narcissa Black et Nathalie Hitchcock (Poufsouffle), Amélia Bones, April O'Brian, Emmeline Vance (Serdaigle).

Les Maraudeurs : En fait, je ne sais pas si je dois mettre les nom mais bon, James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les Protecteurs : c'est eux qui vont ouvrir ce nouveaux chapitre, ils gardent leur identité secrète... enfin, dans ce chap vous découvrirez qui ils sont...

Bonne lecture,

Sheena China.

-----------------------------

**Chap 4 : Retour mouvementé. **

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, la nuit était tombé depuis un moment et plus personne ne se risquait dans les couloirs sauf certains... le jeune homme tendit le bras à ses trois compagnons qui hochèrent la tête, tous les trois s'avancèrent vers un couloir dissimulé derrière le tableau d'une jeune femme blonde qui était à genou, elle faisait un pacte... c'était le seul tableau immobile du château... c'était aussi le plus vieux tableau de l'école... celui qui était à la base de cette école... les yeux du garçon s'attardèrent un instant sur une des quatre personne dans l'ombre de la blonde, il baissa légèrement la tête et murmura le mot de passe avec précaution.

-_Alea jacta est_.

Le tableau laissa place à une pièce lumineuse, le jeune homme regarda alors le plafond, c'était une des seules pièces de Poudlard où on pouvait apercevoir le ciel. A l'intérieure se tenait tous les autres, le garçon s'avança alors et prit place à un des quatre sièges les plus imposants, les trois autres étant déjà pris, autour de ses quatre sièges s'assirent les autres en cercle. Les quatre personnes se regardèrent alors et c'est la fille aux yeux d'acier qui prit la parole en premier.

-Cette fois-ci nous n'avons plus le choix, nous devons agir vite et bien et mettre fin à se bâtard de Serpent ! Il en a assez fait. Nous n'essuierons plus d'insulte tel qu'il nous en a faite ! Le mort de nos frère, sœur et cousin a assez duré ! Il a sali le nom de Serpentard en plus de cela ! J'avais beau ne pas apprécier les Graunt, il avait autant à dire que nous dans toute cette affaire !

Les autres se turent, finalement, celui qui était le plus vieux des quatre se tendit.

-Tu parles avec ton cœur meurtris, pas avec ta tête. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, les simples sorciers ont de plus en plus peur de lui, tellement peur qu'on ose à peine prononcer son nom... il est temps que nos familles interviennent, nos parents ont été trop gentil, maintenant que l'ancienne génération a commencé à nous laisser place nous ne commettrons pas la même erreur.

-Je suis d'accord, on aurait du mettre fin à ses jours dès la mort de ma cousine Hepzibah, mais les parents ont été trop bon avec lui... murmura alors la seconde fille du quatuor.

Toutes les personnes de la pièce se turent. Le plus jeune du quatuor prit alors la parole d'une voix grave et lente, les yeux mi-clos.

-Il va falloir nous entraîner, dans la forêt... ou dans la Salle des Maraudeurs mais il va vraiment falloir se ré entraîner et surtout, il faudra allez voir les Princes de chaque peuples, cette guerre est entrain de nous dépasser je pense.

-Tu es excessif sur ce coup ! S'exclama alors le plus vieux du groupe.

-Non, je ne pense pas, nous avons laissez les choses allez trop loin, les hommes à la solde de Tom sont de plus en plus nombreux, la peur qu'il exerce aussi, de plus, en s'emprenant à un Prince Elfe il a ouvert la guerre aux autres peuple ! Je pense que nous devons parler aux Roi Nains et à la Reine des Sirènes.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères là ? Souffla alors la fille qui avait ouvert la conversation.

-J'ai le sentiment que non... j'ai parlé à la jeune princesse farfadette, elle m'a dit qu'il était allez voir des géants...

-Des géants ? En quoi devrions nous être inquiété ? Ce n'est pas comme si il faisait partie des Espèces Principal ! Pouffa alors la seconde fille.

-Il faut se méfiez de tout le monde ! Et même si nous nous ne les craignions pas, il n'en est pas de même pour les autres sorciers !

Les trois autres se turent.

-Quand pensez-vous ? Demanda alors la première fille aux autres assis dans la pièce.

-Attendons le retour de l'Elfe, je pense qu'il faut attendre pour voir se que eux aurons décider. Si deux des peuples principaux sont dans cette guerre nous n'aurons pas besoin des autres.

Le garçon soupira alors et regarda le ciel, un nuage noir venait de couvrir la lune.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

A peine sa phrase terminé qu'il sentit une décharge électrique parcourir chaque fibre de son corps, la magie s'affolait en lui, il haleta un instant et toucha son cœur pour le calmer... il regarda le reste de la Salle, juste 5 autres personnes étaient dans le même état que lui.

-Qui a le pouvoir de traverser la protection de Marguerite a part ses enfants ? S'exclama-t-il aussi tôt.

----------------------------------------

James fut réveillé par un éclat de soleil qui traversa son baldaquin mal refermé, il grogna de mécontentement et se tourna dans la direction opposée afin de retrouver le sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, son soit disant meilleur ami ouvrit en grand son baldaquin et sauta sur le lit du pauvre James qui grogna.

-Je suis fatigué !

-Moi pas ! En plus, tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-On est lundi ! Premier jour de cours, c'est cool, non ?

-Sirius ! Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Oh, c'est fort simple, j'ai regardé la carte du Maraudeur et tu ne devineras jamais le nom affiché dans la Grande Salle actuellement !

-Je ne sais pas en effet, allez crache le morceau !

-Evans !

-Quoi ? Demanda alors James en se levant brusquement.

-J'ai été aussi surpris que toi, je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arrive durant la nuit... après tout, personne ne sait où elle est allé durant les vacances, elle avait comment dire... disparu des cheminés. Mais James qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors Sirius en se grattant le coup.

James sautillait dans la pièce en essayant de mettre son bas et son t-shirt en même temps.

-Je m'habille ! Ça ne se voit pas.

-Heu, non pas vraiment.

-Crétin ! Souffla James en plein effort.

-Attent... trop tard.

James trébucha sur une chaussure et s'étala de tout son long se qui eut pour effet de réveiller Ryo et Rémus en sursaut, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour réveiller Peter...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Ryo qui se frottait les yeux, il regarda James se tortillé au sol pour continuer à s'habiller, le jeune asiatique ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oh, rien de bien nouveau, James est dans tous ses états dès que le nom d'une rousse sauvage apparaît dans une conversation d'une tournure normal, expliqua calmement Sirius.

-Imagine son état de crise quand s'est dans un contexte plus hot ! Soupira Rémus en entrant dans la conversation.

James rougit alors.

-Arrêtez, il ne sait jamais rien passer entre elle et moi, la seule fois où elle a été proche de moi s'était pour me gifler !

-N'oublie pas la fois où elle t'a percuté avec un balais ! Rajouta Sirius.

James lui lança un regard noir et continua son manège. Une fois sur pied il s'apprêta à franchir le seuil quand la voix doucereuse de Sirius le retint.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller tout seul ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ça signifierait parler, et disons, sans vouloir te vexer, que ton vocabulaire chute beaucoup quand elle est dans les parages !

-En clair, Sirius veut te dire que tu dois nous attendre ! Pouffa Ryo.

-Oh non, pitié ! Il vous faut un temps fou pour vous changer !

Ils prirent un malin plaisir à traîner, quand enfin, les trois garçons eurent finit ils descendirent vers leur Sale Commune où Sirius salua chaleureusement chaque personnes qu'il voyait, James était d'un tempérament meurtrier... Quand enfin, Sirius daigna quitté la Salle Commune, James les poussa pour qu'il marche plus vite, seulement Ryo et Sirius s'opposèrent à se qu'ils prennent un passage secret, ils prétendirent vouloir voir si ils avaient toujours autant de succès avec les filles... Quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle ils remarquèrent un attroupement de filles autour de leur table. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était la fille qui avait réussi à attirer toutes les Joyeuses Luronnes...

James s'avança doucement mais fut arrêter par des bras fort et musclé, il tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait bloqué comme ça et il fut à peine surpris de voir le sourire moqueur de Markus...

-S'lut Nounours ! Ça été ton voyage ?

-Yeah ! Mais je pensais te voir plutôt...

-J'vois pas trop ce que tu insinues. Bon tu dégages, c'est que tes vraiment lourd ! La bouffe était aussi bonne que ça là-bas ?

Markus éclata de rire et frotta vigoureusement la tête de James qui grimaça sous ce traitement d'affection...

-Et Lils ! Regarde qui je viens de capturer ! S'écria alors Mark les yeux pétillant de malice.

Les Joyeuses Luronnes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à celle qu'elles considéraient comme leur leadeuse, James ne put s'empêcher de bloquer sa respiration quand il l'a vit, elle était devenue si... elfe... il rougit quand il l'a vit lui faire un sourire moqueur, se n'était pas vraiment dans cette position qu'il aurait voulu apparaître devant elle. Il arrêta de fixer Lily quand il sentit les bras de Mark se faire de plus en plus oppressant sur lui.

-Touche pas à ma sœur ! Murmura doucement Mark à l'oreille de James qui fut soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je ne pensais rien de mal !

-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Tu peux au moins me laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

Mark le regarda d'un œil critique et éclata de rire avant de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne avec énergie.

-Mouais, allez, j'suis de bonne humeur mon p'tit sauvage !

James grimaça mais n'osa pas répondre de peur de se prendre un autre coup.

-Tu pourrais être moins violant avec le pauvre James ! Le défendit alors Lily.

-Tu ne sais même pas le sujet de notre conversation ! Lui répondit alors son grand frère.

-Ah oui, et c'était quoi ?

-Il me disait qu'il se ferait bien Chang, j'lui ai conseillé de grandir -et pas que de la taille si tu vois ce que je veux dire- avant d'avoir des pensées si hot dès le matin.

-Frappe le sans remord alors ! Cracha alors Lily en faisant demi tour et en rejoignant ses amies sans lancé un regard de plus à James avait actuellement la bouche ouverte.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et sans la moindre hésitation se jeta sur Mark et se mit à la frapper sans aucun ménagement et sans retenir sa force.

-Markus en slip ! S'écria-t-il alors à l'adresse des jumelles Chang qui venait de débarquer dans la Salle.

Les jumelles n'essayèrent même pas de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elles se jetaient déjà sur Mark et lui enlevait la chemise de force pendant que James le maintenait au sol avec une poigne de fer.

-C'est trop dur Jamesie ! Haleta alors Riku qui essayait de déboutonner les boutons du jeans de Mark.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Demanda alors Kasumi d'un œil critique en leur direction, elle venait tout juste d'arriver et se frottait les yeux légèrement fatigué...

-Bah, comme d'hab, il mette Mark à poil, répondit nonchalamment Ryo en baillant, il déjeunait tranquillement, Kasumi haussa les épaules et s'en alla, elle avait déjà vu pire de toute façon...

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda alors Cassandra en s'asseyant à côté de Ryo, elle lui prit sa pomme sans ménagement.

Ryo haussa les épaules, James lui quand il vit Daisuké et Michaël comprit qu'il y avait un beau coup à jouer.

-Il a insinué que ma petite sœur était bonne ! J'veux juste lui calmer les esprits ! Cracha alors James qui bâillonna Mark avant que le garçon ait put protester.

Il n'en fut pas plus au deux garçons de 5ème pour aider James à son ouvrage. L'instant d'après ils s'écartèrent d'un Mark, en boxer, rouge pivoine, James et les jumelles étaient plié en deux, Daisuké et Michaël avaient le regard dur.

-Hahahaha tu l'as bien cherché sale Nounours ! Se moqua James en le pointant du doigt comme un gamin... qu'il était.

James vit du coin de l'œil pleins de filles se mettre à baver, il en fut dégoûté et tendit un jeans à Mark qui lui arracha des mains.

-J'veux pas être écœuré le reste de la journée ! Ricana alors James.

-Sale homme ! J'me vengerais !

-Tu peux toujours essayé, j'ai tous les amis avec moi !

-Peut-être mais moi, j'ai les filles dans mon camp !

-Alors je joue plus ! Bouda James en voyant que Mark n'avait pas vraiment tord, toutes les filles semblaient prêtent à faire ce qu'il voulait d'elles...

-On l'a fait au jeu du janken (1) alors ? Proposa Mark déjà en position...

-D'accord ! T'es prêt à perdre ?

-Jamais ! Pierre.

-Papier !

-Ciseau.

James abattit sa pierre sur les ciseaux de Mark qui mit ses mains sur sa tête de manière tragique.

-Me faire battre par un nabot ! Que le foudre s'abatte sur moi !

Lara arriva à ce moment et prit place à côté de Ryo qui continuait de manger, il lançait de temps en temps un regard accusateur sur le trognon de pomme que lui avait laissé Cassandra avant de partir, il prit alors une orange et se mit à l'ouvrir.

-Des trucs intéressant ce matin ? Demanda la jeune fille en lui piquant son orange qu'il venait à peine de terminer d'éplucher.

-Nan, Markus c'est fait mettre en slip par ton frère et les jumelles, la routine quoi.

-Markus !

Lara se retourna et vit alors Mark, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras et enfuit sa tête dans l'épaule de Mark qui fut légèrement déséquilibré.

-Mon Nounours ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

-Toi aussi mon p'tit cœur ! Je m'ennuyais de toi !

-Hé ! Grogna alors Lily qui s'était de nouveau rapproché à cause de la dispute de James et Mark.

-T'as pas à être jalouse Lily ! Mark est la propriété de Lara de toute façon ! Pouffa alors Stevens qui venait d'arriver, il piqua la tartine de Ryo et se l'en fourra en bouche avant que l'asiatique ait eut le temps de protester.

-C'est vrai ! Dirent en même temps James, Ryo et les jumelles.

-Regarde, là ! Pointa James du doigt en montrant le bas ventre du garçon. On peut y lire 'Cette chose appartient à Lara Potter'.

-Mais ! J'ai écris ça je devais à peine avoir 6ans ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte ! Se défendit Lara qui s'écarta de Mark rouge pivoine.

Ils éclatèrent finalement tous de rire.

-Au fait Markus, t'es a Gryffondor ? Demanda finalement Riku.

-Aucune idée, je n'ai pas encore été réparti, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense j'vous ai pas encore présenté mon petit frère !

Markus regarda autour de lui et fit un signe à Dane qui était plus loin à la table des Gryffondor entouré de fille, à ses côtés un jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Dane les rejoignit de manière décontractée.

-Arrête de draguer les filles où je raconte à tout le monde ton secret honteux ! Ordonna alors Lily d'un œil mauvais.

-Jalouse ! Répondit Dane légèrement pale.

-Bon, voici notre petit frère Jonas Fox. Il a 14 ans, sa mère est française mais son beau-père est anglais donc il est parfaitement bilingue. Il est un peu timide mais très gentil ! S'exclama Mark enthousiaste en posant une main protectrice sur les épaules de son petit frère tout en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Jonas fit un petit signe de tête mal à l'aise. James nota que le jeune garçon était quand même grand pour son age, qu'il avait les cheveux brun et comme tous ces frères et sœurs, les yeux vert émeraude.

-Au fait, votre sœur elle est devenu quoi ? Demanda alors Risa intéressé, après tout, c'était Pétunia qui l'avait soignée...

Les quatre elfes se regardèrent légèrement tendus tout d'un coup.

-Elle est rentrée à la maison... répondit finalement Lily.

-Voilà Dumbledore ! S'exclama alors Dane pour détourner la conversation.

-On va pouvoir vous répartir alors ! Soupira Lily en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en regardant ses frères.

-Mouais, apparemment, s'enthousiasma alors Mark. Allez, viens p'tit Jonas, on va aller voir le vieux fripé !

Mark et Jonas se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore sous le regard émerveillé des filles devant un Mark beaucoup plus crâneur que d'ordinaire...

-On ouvre les paris ? Demanda alors Ryo en haussant un sourcil quand Risa lui piqua son verre de jus d'orange.

-Serpentard ! Dirent en même temps Lara, James et Riku.

-Gryffondor alors, souffla Stevens.

-Moi je penche plus pour Poufsouffle, il est tellement insouciant, soupira Risa.

-Alors moi je mise Serdaigle et je parie 5 Gallions, s'exclama alors Lily avec un sourire supérieur.

Les autres se turent alors et se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

-Heu, Lily, t'es sûr de ton coup ? Demanda gentiment James.

-Moi je tiens le pari ! S'exclama alors Ryo en serrant la main de Lily.

-Nous aussi ! S'écrièrent tous les autres sauf James.

-Il y a un stut quelque part, c'est pas possible autrement...

-Couard ! S'écrirent en même temps les jumelles. Jamesi-kun est un couard ! Chantonnèrent-elles gaiement.

James vexé finit lui aussi par faire le pari pourtant le sourire de Lily n'arrivait pas à le rassurer pleinement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda alors Peter en s'asseyant et en se préparant son petit-déjeuner.

Peter arrivait toujours après les autres, les Maraudeurs préféraient le laisser dormir plus longtemps.

-Bah, rien de spéc' Pet. La routine ! S'exclama James en faisant un sourire au 4ème Maraudeur.

James regarda alors autour de lui et chercha la confiture de fraise des yeux, il la trouva plus loin sur la table et alla la chercher, finalement, il tendit le pot à Peter qui lui sourit à pleine dent.

-Merci James ! S'exclama alors le jeune brun.

-Bah, je sais que c'est ta confiture préférée alors... soupira James.

-On dirait une maman nourrissant son poussin ! Cracha Ryo.

L'asiatique n'aimait pas Peter et passait son temps à le persécuter, il n'arrivait pas à aimer cette insouciance que tout le monde semblait apprécier... James ne put répliquer à cette remarque car Dumbledore se leva et demanda l'attention de tous.

-Bonjour à tous, s'exclama le vieil homme avec un sourire bienveillant. Comme vous avez pu le constater de nouveaux garçons sont arrivés et les personnes en retard sont de retour ! Mais, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que des jeunes filles sont également arrivé ce matin et vont se faire répartir comme les deux garçons que j'ai devant moi. Je sais que c'est exceptionnel mais disons qu'ils ont voulu, en quelque sorte, se rapprocher de leur famille... Je vais laissez place au Professeur McGonagal qui ne va pas tarder avec les jeunes filles et le Choixpeau Magique...

Juste à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place au Professeur de Métamorphose qui avait à sa suite quatre filles. James fronça les sourcils quand il les vit, quelque chose en elles le troublait, il avait du mal à détacher son regard d'une des filles aux cheveux noir, il avait l'impression qu'elle le complétait... un moment, leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et rajouta à ça un clin d'œil avant de détourner la tête, il en fut déstabiliser, il toucha son cœur qui avait accéléré... Quand il se rendit compte de son geste il remarqua que Lily le regardait étrangement, elle détourna les yeux de lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Quand j'appellerais vos noms, vous vous avancerez. Jonas Evans sera réparti en 4ème, s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

Le jeune brun s'avança, légèrement titubant devant le Choixpeau qu'il plaça sur sa tête... il attendit un instant.

-Serdaigle ! S'exclama alors le Choixpeau.

La table des Aigles applaudit avec énergie et s'est Akané qui accueillit le jeune garçon. Quand le calme revint, McGonagal appela la personne suivante.

-Mark Evans sera reparti en 7ème année.

Mark s'avança avec sûreté auprès du Choixpeau qu'il mit avec désinvolture, à peine posé sur sa tête que ce dernier s'écria :

-Serdaigle.

Là, les filles applaudirent avec plus d'énergie et quelques murmures de déceptions se firent entendre des personnes qui voulaient avoir Mark avec eux... Mark alla s'asseoir avec Kasumi qui leva les yeux au ciel quand Mark lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Les personnes qui suivent seront toutes en 6ème, bon, tout d'abord : Lena Highfield.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs sortit du quatuor, son visage était doux et un peu rêveur. Elle plaça délicatement le choixpeau sur sa tête, c'était elle la plus grande de toutes.

-Gryffondor.

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses trois amies qui levèrent leur pouce en même temps. Lena vint s'asseoir à la table des rouges avec un sourire radieux.

-Bridget Lewis.

La plus petite sortit du lot, elle était plus sûr d'elle que la première et dans ses yeux brûlaient une autre flamme, une flamme d'aventure, James ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette petite tête blonde à Sirius, ils avaient la même flamme au fond des yeux...

-Gryffondor.

Bridget sourit et fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amies restantes et alla prendre place auprès de la première qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Carmen Lewis.

Cette fois-ci c'est la fille qui avait tapé dans l'œil de James qui prit place sur le petit tabouret, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en coin à Lily qui regardait froidement la nouvelle...

-Gryffondor.

La jeune fille sourit et alla rejoindre ses amies avec décontraction, elle ne semblait pas être étonnée d'être encore ensemble...

-Tibby Lewis ! S'écria pour finir McGonagal.

La dernière fille s'avança calmement vers le tabouret, Tibby avait des cheveux court et brun, elle semblait sereine et comme toutes ses autres amies elle rejoignit également la table des Lions. A la fin de cette répartition, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau.

-Merci de votre patiente, je vais demander au Préfet de s'occuper des nouveaux et faire en sorte qu'ils ne se perdent pas trop dans les couloirs de l'école. Bonne fin de repas pour tous !

Le discours de Dumbledore fut applaudit par tous et tous les élèves se remirent à manger de bon cœur sauf Ryo qui avait finit... enfin, on lui avait tout finit plutôt... Lily s'approcha alors de Rémus.

-Je ne m'occupe pas d'elles ! S'exclama la jeune fille en reniflant avec mépris.

-Donc tu veux que je me farcisse tout le boulot ? Demanda Rémus les sourcils froncés.

-Oui.

-Tu veux pas t'en occuper de deux et moi deux aussi ? Essaya d'amadouer Rémus.

-Non, hors de questions ! Répondit la rousse butée.

-Moi je veux bien t'aider Rém, dit James avec un certain entrain. Je m'occupe de celle aux cheveux noirs, les deux !

-Moi aussi je veux ! S'écrièrent en même temps Ryo et Sirius.

-Non, j'étais le premier ! Riposta James.

-Le premier à quoi ? Demanda une voix douce dans le dos de James.

James se retourna brusquement, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la nouvelle qui lui plaisait... il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sentie venir mais ne s'attarda pas trop sur ça. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il jugeait sexy tout en se passant la main dans les yeux.

-Salut, je m'appelle J...

-James Potter, je sais. Enchanté de te rencontrer, le coupa la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

-Mais comment ?

-Disons, que je sais beaucoup de chose... mais je ne suis pas omnisciente et j'aimerais savoir où sont les toilettes ?

-Je t'accompagne ! Dirent en même temps Ryo, Sirius et James.

Ils s'étaient levés en même temps et James avait trébuché à cause d'un croche pied de Sirius. Il lança un regard noir à son ami qui lui répondit par un regard supérieur. Sirius s'approcha de James et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-T'es dans la cours des grands la Cornedrue ! Dégage !

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire par un clébard dans ton genre ! Soutint James borné.

-ça va ? Demanda alors la nouvelle à James.

-Ouais, pas de prob, allez, j'vais t'accompagner aux toilettes avec ses deux balourds, en même temps je te ferais une visite guidée du château !

-D'acc, si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Mais non, j'ai rien d'autre à faire !

-Si, tu dois me donner 5 Gallions ! Râla Lily, les bras croisés sur sa taille.

James se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, Lily dégageait une pure jalousie... une elfe était toujours très possessive avec ce qu'elle considérait comme acquis...

-En effet. Je le ferais plus tard d'acc ? Bon plus Lily !

Il partit accompagner de ses deux amis, les garçons jouaient à celui qui en mettrait plein la vue à la nouvelle, cette dernière s'amusait de leurs pitreries et blagues. James se servait beaucoup de son humour alors que les deux autres préféraient utiliser de leur charme. Une fois devant les toilettes ils la laissèrent seuls et attendirent dehors.

-Désolé de vous le dire mais je pense que c'est moi qui ait le plus assuré ! Dit Ryo en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tout simplement parce que moi je ne me suis pas planté sur le plis d'un tapis comme toi Si' et que je suis plus beau que James.

-T'es pas plus beau ! Répondit James vraiment optimiste.

-Peut-être mais je suis plus grand ! Se vanta alors Ryo.

-Sale Chang ! Bouda James.

Il détestait qu'on l'attaque sur sa petite taille, il l'avait accepté après tout ce temps mais faisait quand même un complexe... après tout, il voulait être pris au sérieux et sa taille ne l'aidait pas toujours. De plus à cause d'elle les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance à le rajeunir de 2 voir 3 ans !

-Je ne vous aie pas fait attendre trop longtemps ? Demanda alors la voix chaleureuse de Carmen.

-Pas du tout ! Pour une belle fille comme toi on est prêt à attendre ! Dit Sirius d'une voix charmeuse.

-Quelle phrase de tapette ! Se moqua une petite voix dans leur dos.

James se retourna pour voir la petite blonde qui était arrivé avec Carmen. Une grande gueule pensa alors James, mais James l'appréciait déjà cette fille, elle était plus petite que lui et quand même mignonne, même si l'autre fille avait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer...

-Brie ! S'écria alors Carmen.

-Excuse moi mais moi je n'ai jamais aimé les belles phrases toutes faites pour la drague ! Répondit la petite tête blonde butée.

-Bridget c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius étonné.

-Yeah ! S'écria la jeune blonde.

-Bridget aime bien la spontanéité, c'est pour ça que cette petite chose dit ça ! Rigola Carmen en mettant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille.

-La chose elle t'em----- ! Sale cousine ! Râla Bridget en se défaisant des mains de Carmen qui pouffa alors que sa cousine essayait de se recoiffer.

-On peut dire qu'elle a du caractère ! Pouffa Ryo.

-En général les petits sont comme ça, ils compensent leurs petites tailles avec leurs grandes gueules ! Se moqua Carmen en regardant sa cousine avec provocation.

-On en apprend toujours plus sur toi James alors ! Se moqua Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Carmen.

-Si c'est comme ça ! Rugit alors Bridget.

La jeune blonde tira James par la manche et le tira dans la direction opposée.

-Heu... tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda finalement James.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je suis nouvelle ! Si tu crois que je sais où je vais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta alors brusquement se qui stoppa la petite fille dans sa marche effréné...

-Bon, que me veux-tu alors ?

-Vengeance ! Ils se sont moqués de nous ! On ne se moque jamais de moi ! Carmen le sait, elle se méfiera mais pas les deux play boy du dimanche ! Ils vont goûter à mon art de torturer les gens !

-Le pire c'est que t'as l'air sérieuse.

-Mais je le suis, mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de ton service !

-------------------------------

Deux des trois descendants étaient présent, ils attendaient l'arrivé des autres. Enfin, une troisième personne arriva.

-Où est le jeune Lion ? Demanda la dernière personne surprise.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence.

-Comment ça s'est passé hier avec les elfes ?

-Tu ne leur as pas dit qui nous étions ?

-ça c'est très bien passé et non, je n'ai rien dit de spécial sur vous, sauf que vous veillerez sur eux dans l'ombre...

-Bien. Donc, ils ne se doutent de rien.

-Je ne m'avancerais pas trop... ils ont vu beaucoup de chose.

-Agissons dans l'ombre aussi longtemps que nous le pourrons. Evitons qu'on nous voit souvent ensemble... notre secret doit être garder.

-Bien !

---------------------------------

James était en première heure de cours, comme à son habitude il n'écoutait pas vraiment mais comme il se mettait tout le temps au fond de la classe personne ne le remarquait jamais. À ses côtés se tenait son meilleur ami Sirius qui faisait les yeux doux à Carmen qui était assise deux bancs plus loin à droite. James leva les yeux au ciel agacé de son manége mais il sourit en pensant à la vengeance de la petite tête blonde assise juste devant Carmen. Il vit alors Bridget lui faire un signe de main discret. James pinça Sirius sur son bras avec rudesse.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! S'écria son ami.

-Mr Black ! S'écria alors McGonagal. Si vous avez des choses à dire, venez au moins les dire devant toute la classe!

-Mais...

-Taisez-vous Black et venez !

Sirius se leva mais jeta un regard amer à son ami qui lui tira la langue. Quand Sirius passa devant Bridget celle-ci fit semblant d'éternuer... en fait, elle venait de souffler de la poudre sur Sirius qui n'avait rien vu, elle leva un pouce en sa direction et en rajoutant un clin d'œil. James sourit et vit que Carmen le regardait intrigué, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et incita la jeune fille à regarder Sirius. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais paressait amusé.

-Bon Black qu'avez-vous à dire de si passionnant ?

-Que je suis magnifiquement beau et que pour les filles que ça intéresse je suis célibataire ! Il rajouta à ça un clin d'œil qui dégoûta James.

-Miss Lewis ? Demanda alors McGonagal en voyant la main levée de Bridget.

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'accompagner ?

-Heu... oui, Miss Evans elle est Préfète !

-En fait, je pensais plus à James Potter.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonn...

-Merci beaucoup ! La coupa Bridget en se levant, elle fit un signe de main à James qui se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

Quand elle passa derrière Sirius elle fit semblant d'avoir une sorte d'évanouissement et tomba dans les bras du garçon.

-Atchoum ! Murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de Sirius qui fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme sans rien comprendre.

Au même moment, James souffla une pincée de poivre sur McGonagal qui éternua. A cet instant Sirius l'enlaça.

-Mr Black ? Mais que faites-vous ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir !

Il s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle mais elle ré éternua et encore une fois il l'enlaça.

-Pourquoi moi ? S'écria le jeune garçon désespéré sous le rire de la classe.

-Vient, on part avant qu'ils comprennent ! Dit Bridget en tirant sur la manche de la chemise de James qui la suivit.

Une fois dehors ils éclatèrent de rire et ils se tapèrent dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda alors James curieux.

-On va à l'infirmerie pour faire croire aux gens que je suis malade !

-On ne peut pas tomber malade à la demande !

-ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Regarde !

La jeune fille sorti un cachet et fit un clin d'œil à James qui ne voyait pas ou la jeune fille voulait en venir. Elle mangea alors une partie du médicament et aussi tôt son teint vire au nauséeux et perdit l'équilibre. Grâce à ses réflexes il put la soutenir avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

-Emmène moi à l'infirmerie, après, on se vengera de l'asiatique... murmura la petite blonde toute chose.

James lui toucha le front avec inquiétude et hocha la tête, il dut la soutenir tout le long du chemin qui les menait à l'infirmerie, heureusement, elle n'était pas grosse... une fois arrivé devant la porte la jeune fille était secoué de haut le cœur, ils franchirent l'infirmerie dans un piteux état. Quand Maeva, la vieille infirmière vit la jeune fille elle se précipita sur elle et la fit allongé dans un lit et s'en alla chercher une potion pour la remettre d'aplomb. Elle revint avec une potion de couleur bordeaux qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille qui l'avala d'un trait sans grimacer !

-Tu dois être fatigué à cause du décalage horaire ! S'exclama la vieille femme.

-Peut-être... gémit la petite tête blonde. Mais j'ai un bon remède qui me remet toujours d'aplomb, si je le prend et que je vais mieux je pourrais partir ? demanda alors la jeune fille suppliante.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment saint...

-S'il vous plait Madame ! Implora la jeune fille. Si je vais mieux je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici !

-D'accord mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? demanda Bridget étonnée d'arriver si vite à ses fins.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais Madame, ici tout le monde m'appelle Maeva.

-D'accord. Est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plait ? J'ai la gorge sèche.

-Oui bien sûr.

Une fois que l'infirmière fut hors de vue Bridget sorti l'autre partie de son bonbon et l'en fourra dans sa bouche. Aussi tôt son teint verdâtre disparu et revint à la normal. Quand Maeva se rassit sur le lit et la regarda elle fut vraiment étonnée.

-Et bien, ton médicament marche aussi bien que ça ?

-Apparemment... je peux y aller, James restera avec moi de toute façon et si jamais je me sens de nouveau mal je reviendrai.

-Bon oui. Allez j'ai du travail à faire moi !

-Au revoir Maeva ! Dirent les deux jeunes étudiants en même temps.

Une fois la porte fermée James se jeta sur Bridget.

-C'est quoi le truc que t'as utilisé ? Je veux la même chose ! Je pourrais loupé tous les cours comme ça ! Donne en moi ! S'écria le jeune homme presque hystérique en tendant la main.

-Hors de question ! C'est mon plan à moi ! répondit Bridget en s'éloignant de James, elle semblait prête à tout pour défendre son bien.

-Juste une fois ! Supplia James.

-Non ! En plus, si jamais les autres apprennent que j'ai pris des pilules magique avec moi elles vont me trucider ! Mais si tu veux j'ai plein d'autres combines pour louper les cours !

-Mouais, bon d'accord.

-Serre la pâte alors !

Bridget tendit la main vers James, qui après un instant d'hésitation la serra en retour.

-Bon préparons notre vengeance contre l'asiatique, dis moi quel cours on a juste après.

-Potion.

-D'acc, je t'explique mon plan alors !

James éclata de rire en entendant le plan foireau de la jeune blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ? J'ai pas envie de retourner en métamorph, dit la jeune fille tout en s'étirant les membres.

-Et si je te montrais l'école ?

-D'acc ! Let's go dance !

-Heu... oui, si tu veux Bridget... dit James en regardant la jeune fille comme si elle était folle.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Ça fait trop vieux ! Qu'elle idée à mes parents de m'affabuler de ce nom à coucher dehors ! Appelle moi Brie ou Brit, j'accepte les deux.

-A condition que toi tu m'appelles Cornedrue !

-D'acc Corny ! Répondit la petite tête blonde. Bon, où va-t-on ?

-A l'endroit le plus important de l'école ! Dit James d'un ton sérieux.

-La bibliothèque ?

-J'ai dit le plus important, pas le plus morbide ! Moi je te parle de la cuisine ! Tu t'imagines ! Comment ferais-je pour vivre sans les cuisines de l'école !

Bridget leva les yeux au ciel mais son sourire était plus que contradictoire avec ses gestes. Ils se mirent en route vers les cuisines, Bridget et James faisait petit à petit connaissance l'un avec l'autre et se trouvait de plus en plus de point commun : il avait le même humour, ne supportait pas qu'on les critique, avait un sale caractère et avaient tous deux des amis super chiants avec eux.

-Tu t'imagines pas ce que c'est d'être avec ces trois folles là ! Lui expliqua alors Bridget. Ce sont des monstres avec moi, elles passent leur temps à m'ennuyer, à me provoquer et à me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes, sans oublier leurs sales coups à mon égard !

-Genre ? Demanda James intrigué.

-Genre, comme j'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, elles s'amusent à m'abandonner à un endroit et se cache et m'observe entrain d'essayé de retrouver ma route ! Ou alors elles me mentent, on va à une fête super bien chic et elles me disent qu'il faut s'habiller avec les habits de tous les jours, alors je m'amène là-bas et j'ai l'air d'une vraie touriste car tout le monde et sur son trente et un !

-Hum, c'est des jeux intéressants ! Je demanderais à être de la partie la prochaine partie.

Il reçu un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put l'éviter, il fronça les sourcils et la regarda étonné, la fille semblait embêté tout d'un coup.

-T'es une rapide toi ! Dit le jeune homme en se massant la tête.

-Bah ouais, disons que j'ai toujours eu des bons réflexes !

Il y eut alors un silence gêné entre eux mais qui fut de courte durée car Bridget trébucha sur un tapis et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. James éclata de rire.

-Tu pourrais au moins m'aider à la place de te bidonner comme ça ! Râla la jeune fille.

James lui tendit la main avec amusement et l'aida à se relever.

-On est bientôt arrivé, dit alors le garçon, il suffit de descendre ces escaliers et on pourra manger un bout !

James accéléra l'allure et ils se retrouvèrent relativement rapidement aux cuisines où les elfes s'évertuèrent à faire ce que Bridget et James aimaient le plus. Ils mangèrent surtout des glaces et toutes sortes de dessert bien calorique...

-Et si tu me montrais le parc maintenant ? J'ai envie d'aller m'y allonger après avoir bien manger ! S'exclama la jeune fille en tirant sur la manche de James.

Le garçon fit une petite moue mais consentit à accompagner la blonde. Une fois dans le parc ils s'allongèrent et continuèrent de parler sans voir le temps passer.

-Dit moi Brie, pourquoi t'es venue à Poudlard ?

-Oh, c'est simple, avec mes cousines ont à toujours rêvé d'être ici. Enfin, tu sais, on est orpheline depuis l'année passée alors... on n'a plus vraiment de contrainte, on fait ce qu'on veut... alors on a décidé de venir ici... pour nous rapprocher de nos ancêtres...

-Hein ? Mais vous êtes orpheline !

-Je le sais, mais on est cousines, c'est qu'on a bien un lien quelconque toutes les quatre ! Alors on est à la recherche de cet ancêtre commun et comme on sait qu'il est anglais...

-Mouais, je comprends. Mais au fait, dis moi, pourquoi tu parles aussi bien anglais que ça ?

-Bah, mes parents sont anglais ! C'est pour ça, en fait, les premières années de ma vie je les ai même vécu ici !

-Ah d'accord.

-Hé vous deux ! S'écria alors Stevens qui vint les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Bah, on fait quelque chose comme parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Répondit alors Bridget, toujours aussi directe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire p'tite blondinette ! Vous n'avez pas cours ? Moi j'ai fourche mais vous ?

-Oups ! Dirent les deux amis en même temps.

James fut le premier à se lever et tendit une main secourable à Bridget qui l'accepta.

-Merci Greg ! Dit James en lui faisant un signe de main.

James et Bridget se mirent à courir jusqu'au cachot, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs et James n'était pas vraiment rassuré, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de potion et l'ouvrir à la volée.

-Excusez-nous professeur mais James est rentré en hypochondrie, il croyait avoir une néphridie donc j'ai du aller lui donner un neurodépresseur car il souffrait, en fait, uniquement d'un problème neuroendocrinien !

Le professeur regarda étrangement Bridget qui était resté sérieuse. Il s'était brusquement arrêté de parler et avait écouté attentivement les propos de la jeune fille, pourtant il ne semblait pas avoir compris un traite mot énoncé par la jeune fille.

-Hum, oui, naturellement, je comprends, vous pouvez allez vous asseoir... dit alors Slugborn l'air passablement compréhensif.

James prit alors place à côté de Brie qui lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

-J'ai plus d'une ruse dans mon sac ! Murmura alors la jeune fille à l'oreille de James qui lui sourit.

-Et comment t'as fait en fait ?

-Bah, j'ai mis des mots qui sonnait bien ensemble et qui faisait scientifique ! T'imagine, un prof qui ne comprend pas les propos de son élève ! Ce serait la risée du bahut,il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'être compréhensif.

-Mr Potter et sa voisine ! Sermonna alors le professeur de potion.

-Sa voisine à un nom ! Râla alors Bridget en mettant les bras autour de sa poitrine, vexé. Je m'appelle Marie-Antoinette de Medici ! Ajouta sérieusement la petite tête blonde.

Les trois cousines de Bridget éclatèrent de rires en même temps ce qui fit comprendre au professeur que la jeune blonde se foutait de sa gueule, ce qu'il apprécia moyennement...

-Votre vrai nom à présent Miss.

-M... Heu... j'allais redire la même chose, excusez moi. J'm'appelle Bridget Lewis, j'suis la cousine de Tibby, Lena et Carmen, la jeune fille grimaçait et se frottait le coup confuse, c'est à ce moment que James aperçu un pendentif autour du coup de la jeune fille, en or avec un diamant à l'intérieure.

-Bien. A présent, que votre présence ne se fasse plus sentir dans cette salle de classe jeune fille ! Bon, je reprends mon explication. Lily où en étais-je ?

-Vous expliquiez que vous alliez faire quelque chose de nouveau pour les élèves de notre année.

-Oui, en effet, j'ai de très bon élément dans cette classe donc je me suis permis quelques changements dans le programme.

Le regard de Slugborn s'attarda un instant sur Lily et à ses côtés Nathalie Hitchcock, puis sur Rogue et enfin sur Newton Knight, un Serdaigle. Tout le monde savait que ces quatre là étaient ses préférés depuis plusieurs années dû à leur don précoce pour les potions...

-Bon, par tirage au sort je vais faire des binômes...

-Parie que ses binômes il les a truqué ? Comme par hasard ses chouchous seront ensemble et vont nous éblouir de leur talent ! Murmura James légèrement râleur.

James n'aimait pas être en second plan. Il n'était pas le plus mauvais en potion, il se débrouillait même plutôt bien mais ce n'était rien en rapport au quatre tête en potion. De plus, son mauvais comportement en classe avait vite rendu Slugborn très vicieux avec le jeune homme. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil Bridget avoir un sourire qui n'avait rien de sein.

-Dis moi Corny, qui est le plus nul en potion dans cette classe ?

James parcouru la classe des yeux, il y avait 18 élèves, il regarda attentivement puis son choix se fixa.

-Dolores Ombrage et Mia Parkinson ! Elles sont au même niveau, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi elles ont gardé cette branche...

-Bon je commence le tirage au sort, dit la voix joyeuse de Slugborn.

Slug, comme le surnommait les élèves, pointa sa baguette sur une urne, un papier avec le nom lisible de Ryo Chang apparu. Slug fronça alors les sourcils. James vit alors la baguette de Bridget posé sur l'urne également et sourit. Apparemment, la magie de la jeune fille était plus développée que celle du professeur.

-Hum, donc, Chang avec... heu... oui, Miss Parkinson.

Ainsi continua la répartition.

-Bon au tour de Mr Séverus à présent ! S'exclama joyeusement Slugborn quand il vit sortir le nom d'un de ses préférés. Avec... Black, dit maussadement le professeur en faisant une grimace.

James pouffa en voyant la tête déconfite des deux ennemis de toujours.

-Bon, Potter...

James se crispa et se pencha vers sa voisine.

-Pas de sale coup !

-Avec Lily...

Bridget lui fit un clin d'œil, James retint sa respiration, il se tourna alors vers la jeune rousse qui avait une grimace déconfite sur le visage ; aussi tôt James grogna, il fallait vraiment qu'il remonte dans l'estime de la jolie rousse ! La répartition continua de la sorte, les cousines se retrouvèrent comme par hasard ensemble...

-Bon ! Dit Slugborn en tapant dans ses mains pour ré avoir l'attention de ses élèves. Vous allez vous mettre avec votre binôme dès aujourd'hui et je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi de tout ça. Allez-y.

James regarda en direction de Lily et vit clairement qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de bouger. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il porta son chaudron à côté de la rousse qui le regardait de matière hautaine et mesquine... James serra les points, c'était une manière typiquement elfique...

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne suis pas de la merde ! Grogna alors le jeune homme froidement.

-Arrête de me parler comme ça, sale humain ! Cracha alors Lily entre ses dents.

James la fixa alors dans les yeux, il avait une bonne tête de moins que Lily mais à cet instant il était vraiment impressionnant.

-Traite moi encore une seule fois Evans et je te jure qu'il t'en coûtera cher !

-Ah ouais et que feras-tu ? La magie humaine sur moi, l'Elfe ?

James fronça les sourcils, il réalisa que c'était vrai, en partant dans le monde des elfes Lily avait perdu une partie de son humanité, son cœur se serra, il avait promis à son père qu'il empêcherai que cela arrive et il était prêt à tout faire pour que Lily retrouve ses esprits.

-Tu ne sais pas qui je suis... tu ne sais pas pourquoi nos pères sont aussi proche, tu ne sais pas comment ils se sont connu ! Alors arrête, car tu n'es pas la seule à être une personne importante pour ta race ! Tu n'es pas la seule, tu n'es pas l'unique ! Tu n'es pas indispensable Lily ! La preuve, tous ceux qui ont été désigné comme Elfe sont mort, et ce n'est pas toi qui seras la dernière à avoir ce titre ! Alors arrête ton jeu avec moi !

-Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale ! Sauf si... tu es un prince humain...

James évita son regard et se mit à écouter Slugborn.

-En fait, votre examen de potion vous le passerez en binôme, comme vous pouvez le comprendre, quand vous êtes deux à faire une potion, vous pouvez vous permettre de faire des potions beaucoup plus dur, beaucoup plus risquer et qui prennent plus de temps à réaliser. Donc, en clair, je vais vous donner votre sujet d'examen dés maintenant. N'importe quelle potion du moment qu'il y a ces élément dedans.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette sur le tableau et plusieurs ingrédients apparurent. Evans, Rogue, Knight et Hitchcock sursautèrent en même temps et le visage de Slug s'éclaira en voyant leur comportement alors que tous les autres élèves se regardaient légèrement confus, ils ne voyaient rien de bien compliqué...

-Apparemment, certains élèves n'arrivent pas à voir la difficulté de ces éléments. Lily, veux-tu ?

La rousse hocha la tête, légèrement sûr d'elle.

-Certain éléments ne poussent qu'à des périodes précises de l'année. Par exemple le sélénite (2) ne vient quand période de pleine Lune, il y a également du venin de mamba (3) qui doit être mélangé avec des graines de narcisse(4), mais le mélange doit être fait à l'aurore. Et puis il y a surtout une écaille de poisson-pierre qui doit reposer deux mois dans la potion avant de continuer l'avancement...

-Très bien Lily, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Newton, peux-tu me dire ce que cela signifie ?

-ça signifie que la potion devra être réalisé avant Noël si on veut que tout soit finit pour juin.

-Bien Newton, 5 points pour Serdaigle. Donc, à présent, pour vous habituer à travailler ensemble vous allez réaliser ensemble une potion de force, les instructions sont dans votre manuelle à la page 115. Allez-y, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire, n'oubliez pas de respecter la quantité.

James ouvrit son livre pour voir les ingrédients qu'il faudrait mais Lily partit directement vers l'armoire et prit les bons éléments sous l'œil fier de Slugborn. Elle déposa délicatement les ingrédients sur la table et se mit à couper la tige de jacinthe d'eau.

-Dépêche toi Potter, j'aime pas perdre et si t'es pas à la hauteur je ferais en sorte de changer de partenaire, Slug ne sait rien me refuser !

James grogna de mécontentement et se mit au travail avec application, il ne voulait pas être un poids pour Lily. Celle-ci lança les ingrédients dans l'eau tiède et remua légèrement. James lui tendit alors l'ingrédient suivant que Lily lança et remua deux fois dans le sens contraire que la première fois. La potion avait une couleur rose clair et dégageait une bonne odeur. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire pendant dix minutes car ils devaient laisser la potion reposer avant de mettre le prochain élément.

-Alors tu vas me répondre Potter. Es-tu un prince toi aussi ?

James détourna la tête et regarda en direction de Ryo qui semblait désespérer avec Parkinson à cause de la couleur grise de leur potion... La main de Lily lui prit le visage en main et le regarda droit dans les yeux. James plongea dans les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune fille, il était comme hypnotisé, comme envoûté, il déglutit quand il se rendit compte de la perfection des traits de Lily, ses pensées étaient embrouillé par les lèvres remuantes de Lily.

-Je ne suis pas un prince... murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et essoufflé. Mon rôle est de te protéger et de prendre soin de toi...

-Pourquoi ?

-En mémoire à John et à ce qu'il a fait pour mon père.

Il y eut un silence tendu entre les deux adolescents puis un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Lily, elle se tourna vers la table et chipota avec un bic qui traînait.

-Tu sais, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais rien sur le passé de mon père et ça fait mal de se dire qu'en fait, il est partit et je ne le connais toujours pas. Il est... était si mystérieux, il ne m'a jamais dit ce qui unissait nos deux familles, pourquoi ils s'entendaient aussi bien lui et Franck...

James déglutit, il avait envie de rassurer la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon endroit pour parler de ça.

-Il faut rajouter le nouvelle ingrédient, le temps est écoulé... murmura alors Lily en mettant le nouvel ingrédient en en augmentant le feu.

James se pencha alors vers l'oreille de Lily.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais du te le dire, ce n'est pas ici avec tout ce monde mais tu as le droit de savoir. Si nos pères s'entendaient aussi bien c'est parce que mon père protégeait le tien de sa mère...

-Pourquoi ? Murmura alors Lily confuse.

-Parce que ta grand-mère, comment dire, avait peur de John... En fait, John n'était pas le premier de ses enfants mais, les autres, elle les a abandonné... avec John ça c'est passé différemment parce qu'elle s'est marié avec son père, donc elle a du l'élever... et l'a aimé... et c'est à cause de ça qu'elle en avait peur comme la peste, parce que c'était son enfant préféré et qu'elle savait que pour elle, il signifiait la mort... après c'être rendu comte de ça, elle s'est mise à boire pour oublier sa douleur de sa mort prochaine et qu'en elle était éméché, elle battait son fils, pour qu'il souffre autant qu'elle... en plus, ça c'est empiré quand le père de John les as quitté. Elle... enfin, elle a profité de son côté elfique pour avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait... alors elle s'est marié avec un sorcier. Un Sang-Pur, qui vivait au village de mon père. C'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. A la base, mon père trouvait le tien pitoyable mais un jour mon père a surpris ton père entrain de se faire engueuler, j'crois que c'est depuis ce jour qu'ils se considèrent comme frère...

Lily assimila toute l'histoire et le regarda de nouveau.

-A-t-on avis, pourquoi mon père m'a appelé comme sa mère ? Pourquoi ais-je le nom de cette grand-mère, Liliane Evans...

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors je ne le serais jamais.

Ils se turent, Lily remuait rêveusement la potion qui avait la couleur bleutée normale. James baissa alors le feu et y mit un petit cristal et laissa reposer la potion, elle était terminée. Slugborn s'approcha alors d'eux pour voir le résultat, il fit un sourire satisfait à Lily.

-Très bonne potion Lily, bon travail comme d'habitude.

James grogna alors pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

-Oui, vous aussi Potter, mais je doute que vous ayez fait beaucoup de chose... m'enfin je ne peux rien prouver donc, pour tous deux, 10 points.

Quand il eut le dos tourner James fit un signe honteux à Slug, ce qui fit pouffer ceux qui le virent... dont les nouvelles. Bridget quitta alors sa table et vint les rejoindre tous deux avec sa coéquipière, la jolie Carmen.

-ça été Corny ? Demanda alors Bridget en regardant leur potion. Oh, désolée, je ne me suis pas bien présentée, Bridget Lewis et ma cousine Carmen ! S'exclama joyeusement la jeune blonde à Lily qui haussa un sourcil.

-Lily Evans.

-Tu es apparenté au beau garçon du matin ? Demanda aussi tôt Bridget intéressé.

-Ouais, c'est mon grand-frère, Mark.

-Vous avez déjà finit la potion ? Demanda alors James surpris.

-Ouais, Carmy c'est la meilleure en potion, c'est pour ça que je l'ai prise avec moi !

Carmen regarda alors sa cousine en haussant les sourcils et tira sur les joues de la jeune blonde.

-Je savais que t'avais traficoter les groupes sale gamine !

-Aïe, je souffre ! Carmen arrête ! Dit alors la cousine.

-Si tu promets d'être sage à l'avenir !

-Au secours ! Lena ! Carmen fait sa sauvage ! S'écria la blonde.

Les deux autres cousines s'approchèrent alors, Lena, la plus grande soupira alors, Carmen lâcha sa cousine.

-Un peu de respect ! Je suis peut-être plus petite que toi mais je suis plus vieille ! Grogna Brie en lançant un regard noir à Carmen qui lui tira l'oreille.

-Carmen ! Dit alors Lena légèrement ennuyé.

-Mais elle a encore fait une connerie !

-Arrête de m'accuser de tout sale cousine ! Râla Bridget.

Tibby leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de ses cousines.

-J'ai appelé Lena, pas toi Tibby ! _Vade retro satanas _! Dit alors Bridget en reculant en faisant le signe de croix.

Cela du énerver Tibby qui lui coinça la tête sous le bras.

-Maintenant tu vas te calmer sale gamine où je te pends par les pieds de la plus haute tour de Poudlard !

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que tu pends par les pieds ! Bouda alors Bridget toujours coincé.

-Tu préfères que je t'abandonne nue au milieu de la Forêt Interdite ?

-Heu... il y a pas un troisième choix ?

Tibby lui assena un violant coup sur la tête de Bridget puis la libéra, la petite blonde se frotta la tête l'œil noir. Puis Tibby se mit derrière Carmen et lui fit un tacle.

-Hé, mais j'ai rien fait ! dit alors la noir de cheveux en se massant le coccyx.

-Si, t'ennuis Bridget et à cause de toi elle fait encore plus sa chiante ! Donc soit vous vous calmer toutes les deux, soit, je vous bats ! Dit alors Tibby qui était de loin la plus impressionnante et hautaine de toute.

-Bien fait ! Cracha alors Bridget en récupérant son sourire. Bon maintenant que t'as encore fait ton speech, dégage Tibby ! Lena, tiens bien ce monstre en dehors de ma portée ! Une fois sa phrase termine, Bridget vint se placer dans le dos de James.

Tibby semblait prête à vouloir torturer sa cousine mais Lena posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tibby qui se calma aussi tôt et fit demi tour accompagné de Lena.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Râla alors Carmen. En plus, t'as mit Tibby en colère ! Elle va nous torturer dés que Lena aura quitté la pièce !

-J'm'en fiche. J'suis habitué.

-Peut-être toi, mais pas moi !

-Bah, faut bien un commencement à tout !

James qui avait regardé la jeune blonde tout ce temps ne put retenir un éclat de rire ! Bientôt rejoins par Lily.

-Tu sais que t'es unique comme fille Brie ? S'exclama James les larmes aux yeux.

-Faut pas rire de ces conneries où elle en fait encore plus ! Dit alors Carmen légèrement étonnée.

-Vous êtes folles, je n'avais jamais vu des cousines comme vous ! Pouffa Lily.

Carmen et Bridget se regardèrent, ne sachant pas si il fallait être vexé ou pas...

-Les Folles du Logis ! Voilà, ce sera votre surnom ! Il vous va comme un gant ! Finit par dire James tout fière d'avoir trouvé ça.

-Hum, les Folles du Logis... mouais, j'aime bien ! Bien joué James, maintenant, faut voir si Tibby le démon l'acceptera.

-Mr Potter et Miss Lewis ! Dit la voix de Slug. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez finit qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde !

-Pardon Mr Slugybidou ! Dit alors Bridget.

Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire sous le regard noir du professeur.

-Comment vous m'avez appelé ?

-Ben, c'est pas comme ça que vous vous appelez ? S'étonna la jeune blonde confuse. Mais alors... ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Black qui pouffait. Tu m'as mentit ! Hérétique !

La blonde prit sa baguette et lança un sort qui donna des habits... heu... très... féminin à Sirius qui rougit de confusion. Enfin c'était normal étant donné qu'il avait des habits roses de Barbie©.

-Bien fait Black !

Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire.

-Miss Lewis ! S'exclama alors le professeur confus, puis il se tourna vers Black et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Beau sort !

-Merci, répondit la blonde fière d'elle.

-Hé ? S'écria Sirius outré.

James pouffa, il était connu de tout en chacun que les professeurs rêvaient de s'en prendre à l'insolent Black. Si personne ne l'avait fait c'était parce qu'aucun élève n'aurait osé touché au majestueux tombeur. La sonnerie retentit alors marquant la fin du cours. Les élèves prirent une fiole de leur potion et la donnèrent à Slugborn d'une extrême bonne humeur. Une fois dehors Sirius interpella Bridget qui était accompagné de Carmen.

-Hé toi, blondinette !

-Bridget, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à retenir, Black.

-Soit Lewis, dit moi comment t'as fait ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui, je veux savoir ! J'aimerais beaucoup lancer le même sort sur une boule de gras ! Mais pour ça il faut que tu me l'apprennes !

-T'es pas fâché ?

-Bah, non et puis, je l'avais un peu chercher ! T'es la première fille qui me tient publiquement tête alors j'vais te respecter... à condition que tu me donnes deux trois tuyaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà une idée pour améliorer le sort !

Sirius prit la petite blonde par la taille et ils avancèrent ensemble. James était déconcerté, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Sirius semblait presque ravit alors que Bridget l'avait ridiculisé.

-Il est bizarre Sirius ! Dit alors Rémus au côté de James qui haussa les épaules.

-Mouais, mais ça c'est pas vraiment nouveau !

-A votre avis, pourquoi il apprécie autant la jeune fille ? Demanda Peter.

-Aucune idée, mais elle me fait penser à Andromeda un peu... c'est peut-être pour ça, répondit James.

-En tout cas, elle est vraiment surprenante ! S'exclama Rémus.

-Ce n'est pas la seule de sa famille, les autres filles sont étranges aussi, elles semblent tellement à l'aise... fit remarquer Lily dans leur dos.

-Moi je l'aime bien elle me fait bien rire ! Pouffa Dorcas. Bon, j'vais aller rejoindre Sirius et la nouvelle pour voir ce qu'ils mijotent ! T'chus !

Les compagnons de Gryffondor continuèrent ensemble, Lily se rapprocha alors de James.

-Il faudrait se voir pour potion, je n'ai pas envie de m'y prendre à la dernière minute et je veux avoir les meilleurs points de la classe, donc plus tôt on commencera, plus difficile notre potion sera ! S'exclama la rousse en lançant un regard méprisant à Rogue qui venait de les dépasser à toute vitesse.

-Mouais, pourquoi pas. Mais pas ce soir, j'ai un rendez-vous !

-Un rendez-vooooouuuuussss ! Jamesie-poo ! Pouffèrent Rosie et Narcissa en même temps, les jeunes filles venaient de les rejoindre et James leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lily pouffa à son plus grand désarroi.

-Rien de méchant, j'dois aller voir les Chang pour... hum... enfin, pour Keiko... ils... enfin, ils veulent lui rendre hommage... c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui... murmura James les yeux baissé au sol, les bras ballant.

Emmeline qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé jusqu'à présent lui passa la main sur l'épaule, il la remercia d'un regard. Emmeline et lui s'était toujours bien entendue, s'était une de ses cousines par alliance... enfin plus compliqué mais c'était chiant de dire que c'était la sœur de la femme de son oncle Press.

-Bon, d'acc, on se voit mercredi alors, demain on va faire une petite fête avec les filles pour le retour des Joyeuse Luronnes au complet !

-Comme tu veux ! Bon, j'vous laisse, j'vais rejoindre Rém et Pet !

-Plus Jamesie-poo ! S'exclamèrent une nouvelle fois Rosie et Narcissa.

James secoua alors la tête avec désespoir et alla rejoindre Rémus et Peter dans un coin du parc, leur coin habituel, près d'un grand arbre. Comme il y avait du soleil, il y avait pas mal de monde actuellement, à sa surprise les deux Maraudeurs n'étaient pas vraiment seuls, il était avec une fille de 7ème à présent.

-Salut Pressman (5)! Dit alors le jeune bigleux.

La brunette se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Annah Pressman était, avec Samantha et Cassandra, considéré comme les filles ayant toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Mais si Samantha s'était plus un sourire moqueur et Cassandra espiègle celui d'Annah était plus doux.

-Salut Potter ! Je suis venue voir mon p'tit Rémus ! Il m'avait manqué pendant les vacances mon p'tit Loup !

-Annah ! Dit alors Rémus en regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.

-Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher mon Rémi, j'te promets que dés que je commence mes études aux Ministères l'année prochaine je ferais bouger le système pour que les hybrides soient enfin traités avec le respect qu'ils leur est du !

-Tu rêves les yeux éveillés Pressman ! Soupira alors Rémus qui jonglait entre le nom et le prénom de la jeune fille.

-Pour avancer dans la vie il faut avoir des rêves mon Rémi !

James sourit, l'optimiste d'Annah était touchant, elle avait découvert la vérité sur Rémus parce qu'elle s'était vite intéressé aux hybrides et elle avait donc fait le lien entre les absences répéter de Rémus et le cycle lunaire... depuis, elle s'était attaché à Rémus qui adorait la jeune fille qui le traitait en égal. C'était la seule à n'avoir éprouvé aucune peur à la constatation que Rémus était un lycanthrope.

-Au fait Pressman, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec Gwendoline et Andromeda ? Demanda Peter qui venait de constater l'absence des meilleures amies de la jeune brune.

-Bah, j'avais envie d'avoir mon Rémus pour moi toute seule ! Mais je vais vous laisser les Maraudeurs, je leurs avais dit que je restais pas longtemps et que je les rejoignais tout de suite.

-C'est vrai qu'on à tous une notion différente du temps qui passe Annah ! Se moqua Rémus.

James éclata de rire, Annah avait la mauvaise manie d'arriver toujours en retard à chaque rendez-vous, même les profs avaient arrêté de la pénaliser à cause de ça.

Annah, donna une légère tape sur la tête de Rémus et s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement.

-J'arrive pas à croire que cette fille soit la cousine du crapaud ! Soupira James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Oh me parle pas d'elle ! J'ai potion avec elle ! Elle est trop naze cette fille ! Ombrage, quelqu'un doit me détester là-haut pour que je l'ai eu comme partenaire !Soupira Rémus en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Bhein, dit toi que t'aurais pu être avec Parkinson, essaya de le réconforter Peter.

-Quedver à raison ! Dit alors James avec un sourire.

Rémus releva la tête et lui balança un livre.

-Hypocrite, tu dis ça mais toi tu te tapes la meilleure du cours !

-C'est le destin mon vieux ! Au fait, t'es tombé avec qui Pet ?

Peter fit un petit sourire crispé, James devina la personne avant que Peter dise le nom.

-Je suis avec Dorcas...

-Et Ryo est devant toi ? Demanda aussi tôt James les sourcils froncés.

-Ben, oui...

James serra les points, Ryo et Dorcas s'amusaient à ridiculiser Peter à chaque fois qu'un des trois autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là pour protéger le benjamin du groupe. En plus, Peter se laissait écraser par ces deux là, car pour lui, c'était de sa faute si Dorcas et Ryo n'arrivaient pas à l'apprécier.

-Mouais, j'leur dirai deux mots...

-T'en fait pas James, se sont mes amis, on rigole ensemble c'est tout ! Faut pas t'en faire pour moi...

James fit un sourire pas très convaincu, pour lui s'était 'méchant' ce que les deux autres faisaient et non très amical. C'est ce moment que choisit Sirius pour revenir, il s'étala à côté d'eux tel un prince et leur fit un sourire.

-L'arrivé des cousines est vraiment une bonne chose, j'ai pu parlé avec elles. Même si elles sont un peu spéc, elles sont trop marrantes.

-Et c'est laquelle la meilleure pour toi ? Demanda alors Peter intéressé.

-Tibby, j'aime bien sont côté diabolique ! Bien que le petit animal sauvage soit pas mal non plus !

-Hein ?

-C'est le surnom de Bridget. Sinon, Carmen et Lena je ne sais pas trop. Carmen est canon mais elle est très fougueuse, ça se sent. La seule normal c'est Lena, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était elle qui faisait office de mère pour les trois autres.

-Donc, si on doit résumer, laquelle veux-tu draguer ? Demanda alors Rémus moqueur.

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant, puis sont regard rieur disparu pour laisser place à un regard plus attentif et déçu, James suivit le regard de son ami et vit la silhouette de Kasumi en compagnie de ses amis de Serdaigle, Lucius la serrait tendrement dans ses bras alors que Joye Foster faisait encore le singe. James tapota l'épaule de son ami qui reprit ses esprit, il rougit de s'être fait démasqué de la sorte. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance.

-Je dirai aucune. Elles me plaisent bien... mais en amies ! Donc, t'as toute tes chances Jamesie ! Sourit Sirius confident.

-Si la Princesse veut bien m'en laisser ! Soupira alors James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-De qui tu parles ? demanda alors Rémus les sourcils froncés.

-Bah, de Lily... enfin vous avez remarqué ses changements !

-Et pas qu'un peu mon vieux ! Se réjouit Sirius. Elle est devenue canon, je ne sais pas comment t'as pu garder ton sang froid en potion, franchement, sur se coup, t'assure. J'ai halluciné tantôt quand je l'ai vu, son corps de déesse, sa peau... rha, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble de plaisir !

-Tu veux pas aller remuer la queue ailleurs Patmol, toutes cette augmentation d'hormone me donne de l'urticaire ! Frissonna Rémus.

-Tu peux pas me dire que t'es indifférent ! S'écria alors Sirius.

-Bah, c'est une de meilleure amie, je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer en une petite amie potentielle... et puis elle est réservée à Cornedrue.

-Il a plus aucune chance maintenant ! Elle doit facilement faire 1m75 et notre Corny est bien loin d'elle avec son mètre 59 !

-Et j'ai peut-être grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Rougit James.

-T'as grandit depuis hier ? Se moqua alors Sirius. Désolé mais moi j'vois pas de différence, tu m'arriva toujours sous le torse !

-La ferme ! Troll ! Râla James.

-Râle pas Jamesie-poo, t'as plus aucune chance avec elle, avant, il n'y avait que toi qui s'intéressait vraiment à elle, maintenant il va y avoir une tripoté de mec qui vont accourir à ses pieds !

-Et Stevens le premier !

-Greg ? Sursauta James les sourcils froncés.

-Hein ? Dirent les trois autres garçons en même temps.

-Heu... c'est un surnom, c'est Grégoire son deuxième prénom et comme Greg sonne mieux que Steve...

-Mouais. Mais au fait comment tu sais ça toi ! Personne ne connaît le nom des trois Sans-Nom (6) !

-Ce sont pas des Sans-Nom ! Bouda alors James.

-Ah ouais, et comment veux-tu qu'on les appelle ? Ils n'ont pas de nom de famille !

James se tut un instant, puis avec hésitation il répondit à la question muette de ses amis.

-Stevens Parker, Marvin Granger et Samantha Jackson... c'est leur nom. Bon j'ai faim ! On va aux cuisines ? S'exclama James en se levant.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent alors confus puis sourirent, Sirius entoura James de ses bras et lui frotta la tête.

-Il t'en a fallut du temps pour nous faire entièrement confiance !

-J'ai toujours été lent à la détente ! Répondit James.

-Faudra demandé confirmation à Wilson si il te faut du temps pour démarrer dans un lit, se moqua alors Rémus.

-Je veux rien entendre ! Dit alors James en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Mais c'est qu'il fait son timide ! Le charia Sirius. Allez dit nous comment c'était avec la belle Florence Wilson(7).

-J'ai rien à vous dire, c'est mon problème ! Grogna James énervé.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait c'est qu'on parle de sa vie privée, il était sortit avec Florence Wilson pendant les vacances d'été entre la 4ème et la 5ème pour lui. Ça c'était finit avec la reprise des cours. Bien que plus jeune d'un an, Florence avait toujours été attiré par les plus vieux et surtout ceux qui avait une bonne réputation... il ne put s'empêcher de rougir rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux... ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier les rires moqueurs et autres vacheries de Rémus et Sirius. Le pauvre Peter semblait complètement hors circuit, il ne comprenait pas bien et ne cherchait pas à comprendre plus alors il sifflotait gaiement. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette constatation, la pureté du garçon l'avait toujours impressionné et il l'avait envié plus d'une fois...

Malheureusement, tout le reste de la journée Sirius et Rémus essayèrent de lui tirer les vers du nez mais James resta muet comme une tombe.

-----------------------------------------

Le soir venu, quand le calme régnait dans le château, une nouvelle fois les protecteurs sortirent de leurs tours respectifs et se rejoignirent à leur endroit habituel. Les mêmes quatre personnes prirent places aux sièges d'honneur. C'est le plus jeune qui, cette fois-ci ouvrit le débat.

-Les nouvelles m'intriguent, il faudrait faire des recherches sur elles. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça, le collier qu'elles portent, je l'ai vu quelque part mais impossible de me rappeler où...

-Hum... oui, mais le sujet le plus important et, je crois, l'arrivé des elfes ! Soupira l'aîné. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

-Ils agissent comme des elfes, surtout Dane... constata alors la plus vieille des deux filles.

-J'ai peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose... je ne les sens pas vraiment, soupira la seconde fille.

-De toute façon on était sûr qu'ils découvriraient notre secret tôt ou tard... mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux, murmura alors le plus jeune.

-Pas de chance, j'ai deviné !

Tous se turent et restèrent paralyser. Lily sortit alors de l'ombre, elle était négligemment appuyée contre le mur et un rayon de lune éclairait son visage parfait.

-Comment ? Demanda alors le plus jeune crispé.

-Oh, c'est très simple mon protecteur, j'ai vu la première succession de pouvoir... chez toi James... Kasumi Chang descendante de Rowana Serdaigle a été la première à hériter de ses pouvoirs. Je suppose que toi et Cassandra serez les suivants. Maintenant, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est Stevens. Qui es-tu vraiment Stevens ?

Le plus vieux regarda alors Lily avec un sourire confiant.

-Je suis un Prince humain. Avec mon frère Marvin et ma sœur Samantha. Nous descendons de Marguerite Granger qui elle-même descend du premier Roi humain, Winthrop. Mais nous sommes également les gardiens de Poudlard... car le destin en a voulu de la sorte. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

-ça tombe bien, j'adore les longues histoires ! Sourit Lily en faisant apparaître un siège parmis les protecteurs et le Prince.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonus : Matthew Richards.

J'étais étendu sur le toit de la plus haute tour, je regardais les étoiles les bras derrière mon coup, le vent soufflait contre mon visage mais il n'était pas si glacial que ça en cette fin d'été. Je tirais un nouveau coup sur ma cigarette, j'avais commencé cette été et je n'en était pas vraiment très fier... En général, quand je venais ici c'était pour m'isoler. Mes vacances avaient encore été un enfer pour moi... si dans la Maison des Serpentard la tension était palpable à cause des trois clans, chez moi, c'était pire. Mes parents étaient tous deux des Sang-Pur, unis par un mariage arrangé, ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, que je suive la voie qu'ils m'avaient tracé d'avance pour moi, pour me voler ma liberté comme on avait volé la leur... Et pour l'instant j'avais toujours suivie cette voie mais maintenant j'hésitais à continuer... tellement de chose, tellement de peur... en un mot : Voldemort !

Mes parents avaient glissé l'idée, dans une conversation, que je devrais me montrer favorable avec la montée au pouvoir du Lord, et pourquoi pas, devenir un de ses nombreux adeptes... devenir un Mangemort... a cette idée je ne pus m'empêcher de me toucher l'avant bras gauche...

Et dire qu'au début je n'avais pas prit Voldemort au sérieux, que pour moi il n'était qu'un mythomane qui ne tarderais pas à disparaître comme les autres... et pourtant, deux ans après le commencement de son « règne » il était encore bien là, son image s'imposant comme symbole de la fin des Sang-de-Bourbe pour tous les Sang-Purs et fière de l'être. Je soupirais de nouveau, en fait, cette hésitation de suivre la voie de mes parents tenait en un nom : Lindsay Petterson.

Pour Lindsay j'étais son meilleur ami depuis le premier, pour moi, elle était la fille dont j'étais tombé éperdument amoureux dés le premier regard. En fait, j'avais peur de la perdre, je savais ses positions, elles étaient d'ailleurs claires, elle n'aimait pas Voldemort et c'était la première a avoir soutenu le Clan Prewett. D'ailleurs à cause de ça, elle s'était déjà attirée dans de nombreux conflit où, j'essayais tant bien que mal de la protéger. En fait, si Lindsay était si opposé à Voldemort se n'était pas pour rien, sa sœur aînée, Molly Weasley, s'était engagé dans l'opposition avec son mari Arthur. Lindsay soutenait tout simplement sa grande sœur. Et si jamais je devenais Mangemort, je savais que jamais Lindsay ne me reparlerait et c'était dur d'accepter de perdre l'être aimé pour une cause que vous ne soutenez même pas.

Je soupirais d'agacement, j'avais un choix à faire, ou la marque ou l'opposition. Parce que même si à Poudlard, il y avait le clan neutre, en dehors du château se troisième clan n'hésitait pas, il n'y avait pas de Suisse dans cette guerre ! Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées la porte de la tour s'ouvrit à la volée, je me penchais pour voir qui venait d'arriver.

La pénombre n'aidait pas vraiment à découvrir l'identité de l'individu.

-Tu sais que les Préfets sont censé montrer l'exemple Richards en ne fumant pas ! Se moqua alors Dane Evans, Gryffondor 7ème, Préfet, joli cœur de l'école.

-Fait pas ton rabat-joie Dany ! Dit alors la voix moqueuse d'une autre personne.

-Sort de l'ombre Markus, on ne te voit pas bien !

Mark Evans sortit alors de l'ombre et me jugea du regard, j'avais l'impression d'être sous rayon X... Je me raclais la gorge troublée et sautais finalement du toit pour atterrir sur le sol avec souplesse.

-Aussi souple qu'un félin ! J'm'appelle Mark Evans, mais on m'appelle plus souvent Markus ! Dit alors Mark en me tendant la main.

-Matthew Richards.

C'est timidement que je serrais la main de mon aîné.

-T'es dans quelles Maisons ? Demanda alors Mark qui sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, il me proposa une clope que j'acceptais hésitant.

-C'est fou comme tu montres bien l'exemple ! Soupira alors Dane qui fut ignoré par son grand-frère.

-J'suis à Serpentard, en 5ème...

-L'année des B.U.S.E, soupira alors Mark en grimaçant. Je me rappelle que c'était dur, m'enfin, je plaignais surtout les Préfets, ils avaient une tonne de travaux supplémentaires à faire pour l'Ecole !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pâlir à cette évocation.

-Markus ! S'écria alors Dane en donnant un coup sur l'épaule de son frère. Richards est Préfet depuis cette année !

-Oups, ben tu sais, ça avait l'air intéressant quand même... enfin, un peu... je suppose.

-La ferme Markus, tu t'enfonces ! Soupira Dane presque désespéré.

Il y eut alors un instant de silence entre nous trois.

-Mais attends, t'as dit Richards ? C'est toi qui as pris les photos du journal ? Lara m'a montré l'ébauche et j'avais trouvé les photos vraiment bien faites !

-Ouais c'est moi qui prends les photos du journal... dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Tiens, en parlant du journal, Lara m'a dit de dire à son staff que vous voyez vendredi pour le journal justement !

-D'accord... au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici si tard ?

-Bah, on attend notre frangine mais je crois qu'elle nous a abandonné pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Soupira alors Mark en tirant sur sa clope.

-Oh d'accord. Au fait, tu viens de quel école Evans, comme t'étais pas ici avant...

-J'étais à Durmstrang, c'était pas mal, plus petit qu'ici et moins propre, en plus, on crevait de froid là-bas ! Frissonna Mark.

-Au fait Richards, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard !

Je levais un sourcil, après tout, je ne leur devais rien, pourtant le regard intense de Mark me donne envie de leur dire, de leur faire confiance, d'enlever un peu de poids de mes épaules.

-Je pensais à mes parents, vous savez avec Voldemort, les Sang-Pur essayent d'influencer leur enfant à suivre la voie du Lord mais...

-Voldemort ? Tu veux devenir un Mangemort ? S'étonna Dane, il serrait les poings, une colère sans nom semblait l'habité.

-Non ! Si je le voulais tant que ça je ne douterais pas ! En plus si jamais je deviens Mangemort... je la perdrais... celle que j'aime.

-Excuse mon frère, murmura alors Mark penseur. Notre père a été tué cet été de la main de Voldemort alors...

-Je ne savais pas... c'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivé si tard à l'école ? Vous n'aviez pas envie de revenir dans le monde de la Magie ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent, je venais de comprendre que j'avais été trop curieux, que j'en avais trop demandé à des personnes qui pour moi, dans le fond n'étaient que des inconnus.

-On peut dire ça... c'est surtout Lily qui a eu du mal à revenir ici... elle a subit une épreuve traumatisante là-bas... elle avait... elle a eu beaucoup de mal à revenir... auprès des humains... elle a perdu une part de son humanité avec eux... répondit alors Mark légèrement anxieux.

-Mark ! Tu n'aurais pas dire tout ça à cet... cet... enfin, tu me comprends ! Il ne sait rien de nous, de notre ra...

-Ah non, pas toi Dane ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à parler comme eux ! Nous ne sommes supérieure à personne sur cette terre ! Et Lily doit réapprendre ça ! Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle en soit de nouveau consciente ! Mais si tu te mets à agir comme eux ça ne marchera pas !

-Je... oui, tu as raison. Pardon.

Mark sourit à son cadet et lui fit un clin d'œil complice, ensuite le noir de cheveux se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire engageant.

-Alors c'est une fille qui te fait douter ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir mais hochais positivement la tête.

-Qui ? Demanda alors Dane curieux.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? M'écriais-je.

-Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, il se pourrait que je la drague ! Répondit Dane.

J'ouvris la bouche hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, pourtant, l'idée même que ce bellâtre de Dane tourne autour de Lindsay me dégoûtait au plus haut point !

-Lindsay Peterson... finis-je par dire en détournant les yeux.

-Mais c'est ta meilleure amie !

-Non ! Pour elle, je suis son meilleur ami, tellement que je n'ai plus l'impression d'être un mec dans ses yeux... mais moi, je... enfin, elle me plait... mais elle ne le sait pas, je ne lui ai jamais dit...

Mark semblait rêveur tout d'un coup.

-Elle le sait, finit-il par dire.

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

-Elle le sait. Ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de moi aussi et je le sais. Parce que je le sens, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes... mais je ne veux pas la blesser en lui disant que moi pas alors je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre tous ses signaux...

-Peut-être qu'elle ne comprend pas... finis-je par dire troublé.

Il secoua la tête.

-Impossible, si c'est ta meilleure amie, si elle est proche de toi, elle perçoit tes sentiments.

-Alors si elle ne dit rien c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas !

-C'est une possibilité... mais c'est aussi peut-être qu'elle n'imagine pas une autre relation entre vous qu'amical.

-Non, elle ne m'aime pas. Alors si c'est comme ça je ferais tout pour l'oublier et pour être ce qu'elle attend de moi, je serais juste son meilleur ami. Au fait, comment s'appelle ta meilleure amie Mark, moi je t'ais dit la mienne ! M'exclamais-je pour tenter de convaincre le jeune garçon.

Celui éclata de rire et m'entoura de ses bras.

-Cassandra Nicholson, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille en rajoutant un clin d'œil.

Je le regardais surpris, Cassandra Nicholson, jeune fille de 7ème à Poufsouffle était une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, c'était le capitaine des Poufsouffle depuis 3 ans déjà et elle avait déjà remporté deux fois la coupe de Quidditch !

-Vraiment ? Demandai-je pas sûr de ce que Mark venait de m'avouer.

-Hé ouais, bon je pense que notre chère Lily nous as totalement oublié et qu'elle nous a posé un lapin ! Bon, on va y aller, tu rentres dans ta tour aussi Richards ?

-Ouais, j'crois bien !

-Hé p'tit Matthew, si t'as un prob, tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux parler de ta meilleure amie ou un truc comme ça ! J'adore les histoires des autres !

-Pire qu'une commère ! Se moqua Dane.

Mark le frappa sans ménagement, je ne pus retenir un rire moqueur en voyant la tête outrée de Dane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de me :

(1).janken est le nom du jeu pierre-papier-ciseau.

(2).le sélénite est une pierre en cristal. C'est propriété ont été inventé par besoin.

(3).serpent vénineux.

(4).plante.

(5).Annah Pressman est vue dans le chap un pour ceux qui l'ont oublié... pas vraiment importante mais j'aime bien sa façon de voir les choses, tellement innocente à cette époque...

(6).Sans-Nom : personne qui décide ou qui sont renié par leur famille. C'est le pire statut pour un sorcier qui perd tout de sa ligné, il n'a plus de statut, ni Sang-Pur, ni Sang-Mêlé et ni enfant de Moldus. De plus, ces personnes doivent porter le nom de leur conjoint une fois marier.

(7). le nom de cette fille est vue dans Harry Potter etla Coupe de Feu,quand Harry vient de sortir de la pensine. C'est le passageoù on voit Bertha Jorkins parler.

Pour le chap précédent je suis vraiment désolée mais les coupages ne se sont pas fait, ça m'ennuie pour vous, ça ne doit pas vraiment être clair et j'en suis plus que gênée! éè... j'espère que pour celui-ci ça ira mieux.


	5. Le coeur balance

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, une gentille dame anglaise dont je subtilise les personnages ! Enfin, pas tous, j'ai les faits maison aussi ! Sinon, tous les événements qui s'y déroulent n'appartiennent qu'à moi et ne représentent pas la réalité des choses.

**Résumer** : Beaucoup de chose s'est passé depuis le commencement. La mort de John, la découverte du peuple des elfes dont Lily et les autres Evans sont des princes, l'arrivé des Folles du Logis le chap précédent et d'autres truc mais je sais plus quoi... --. Ah mais le plus important, la découverte que Stevens Parker était un Prince Humain... explication dans ce chap pour éclairer les lanternes de certain.

Bon, chose importante, l'histoire est à présent en parallèle avec une autre de mes histoire : **Que le présent se fait. **Pour ceux qui n'ont pas remarquer, l'originalité des deux titres : C'est en connaissant le passé, que le présent se fait... la troisième partie est la continuation de cette phrase.

**Personnages** : ici les choses vont se compliquer pour moi...

Lily Evans : Princesse Elfique, elle est l'Elfe, à sa mort il y a le changement de génération. Elle est allé durant les vacances dans son peuple et revient avec un nouveau comportement moins humain... A trois frères et une sœur.

James Potter : Gardien de l'école, il est le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. Aîné de sa famille il a une petite sœur nommée Lara. Attiré par Lily, a un côté assez mystérieux certaines fois. Carmen Lewis vient de lui taper dans l'œil.

Kasumi Chang : Gardienne de l'école, jeune fille aux yeux d'acier, aîné de sa famille, a perdu sa plus jeune sœur durant les vacances ainsi que ses parents. Descendante de Rowana Serdaigle. Considéré par beaucoup comme la fille la plus belle de l'école mais le retour de Lily va certainement changer la donne.

Cassandra Nicholson : Gardienne de Poudlard, aîné de sa famille aussi, elle a un frère Michaël. Elle est la descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle a toujours un sourire aux lèvres, elle est amoureuse de Mark Evans, son meilleur ami...

Stevens Parker : Prince Humain descendant du premier Roi, Winthrop. Descendant de Marguerite Parker, on ne sait pas grand-chose de plus.

Marvin Granger : Prince Humain également, frère de Stevens et Samantha...

Samantha Jackson : Princesse Humaine, sœur de Marvin et Stevens.

Mark Evans : Prince elfique de second ordre, a eu une enfance difficile. Il a quitté son village pour partir à la recherche de ses origines et il a finalement retrouvé les traces de son père qui est mort juste après leur rencontre. Grand frère de Lily et Cie. N'éprouve aucun sentiment pour Cass.

Dane Evans : Prince elfique de second ordre, portrait craché de son père question physique, depuis la mort de son père il se montre plus arrogant et perd la tête à causes de ça. Il est sortit avec Rosie Prewett, la meilleure amie de Lily, par le passé.

Les groupes à présent pour mieux vous en sortir avec les membres !

Les Maraudeurs : formé de James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow (Ndt : j'ai eu du mal avec leur prénom, je voulais tout le temps écrire Lukas, César et Ryan !). Un des groupes les plus populaires de l'école, considéré par leur condisciple comme des gens super marrant.

Les Joyeuse Luronnes : Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Grant (Gryffondor), Rosie Prewett (Serpentard), Narcissa Black et Nathalie Hitchcock (Poufsouffle), Amélia Bones, April O'Brian, Emmeline Vance (Serdaigle). Ces jeunes filles s'entendent très bien et sont les plus populaires de toutes.

Les Folles du Logis : Carmen, Bridget et Tibby Lewis ainsi que Lena Highfield. Cousines sont venus en Angleterre pour retrouver un parent encore en vie. Elles sont orphelines et ont des caractères... assez spéciaux...

Bon, pour ceux qui lisent tout ça je tiens à vous remercier de votre patiente et je vous souhaite à tous d'autant vous amusez que moi à lire cette histoire assez étrange...

Biz,

Sheena China

------------------------------------------------

**Chap 5 : le coeur balance...**

_-Je suis un Prince humain. Avec mon frère Marvin et ma sœur Samantha. Nous descendons de Marguerite Granger qui elle-même descend du premier Roi humain, Winthrop. Mais nous sommes également les gardiens de Poudlard..._

_-Je sens que l'histoire va être longue ! Sourit Lily en faisant apparaître un siège parmis les protecteurs et le Prince._

-Tu l'as dit ! Soupira alors James. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais entendu l'histoire moi ! C'est méchant ça Greg, je suis tout de même ton ami d'enfance moi !

-Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment demandé, soupira alors Stevens en se passant la main dans les cheveux de manière décontractée.

-Qui est Winthrop ? dit alors Lily pour ramener la conversation à son sujet initiale.

-Bah, en fait... c'est... comment bien raconter cette histoire, gémit Stevens en regardant son frère Marvin qui soupira aussi tôt.

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? Proposa alors Marvin se sentant obligé d'intervenir devant le désarroi de Stevens.

-Ouais, tu racontes mieux que moi...

Marvin leva les yeux au ciel, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec une décontraction impressionnante, il tira un coup puis souffla la fumée.

-Winthrop est le premier Roi Humain de l'humanité, adoré et chéri de tout son peuple, un modèle de vertu et de droiture, un saint dans toute sa splendeur ! Seulement, à cette époque, la Terre était déchiré par quatre races, on les appelle aujourd'hui les races supérieures. Dans ces races il y a bien sûr les hommes, il y a également les elfes, les nains et les sirènes. A l'époque de leur premier roi et reine, ces peuples se sont affrontés dans une bataille sans merci qui a duré de longues années. Cette guerre a finalement été remportée par Winthrop, les autres races vexées de leur défaite se retirèrent dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Les nains occupèrent les montagnes, les elfes les forêts et les sirènes les fonds marins alors que les humains s'étendirent sur le reste du globe...

Marvin tira alors un nouveau coup sur sa cigarette avec délectation, sa voix grave et posée avait envoûté son auditoire et il le savait.

-Winthrop revint en héros dans sa ville natale et fut accueillit comme un vrai Roi car tout le monde l'aimait... sauf son petit frère, Luther. Luther jalousait son aîné, qui avait toute la gloire et qui surtout était aimé de la plus belle des femmes... On ne sait pas vraiment comment, mais dans l'année qui suivit, Winthrop mourut, son fils Asran alors trop jeune pour lui succéder, ce fut Luther qui monta sur le trône. A peine roi celui-ci fit tuer les conseillers de son frère décédé... heureusement, les plus veillant, prévoyant le coup de ce tyran, avaient pris la fuite avec Asran dans leur bagage. C'est un dénommé Ennius qui éleva l'enfant, Ennuis était le meilleur ami de Winthrop, c'était son bras droit, il a participé à la guerre au côté de son Roi... En plus, Ennius n'était pas n'importe quel mortel...

Marvin laissa alors un blanc et prit le temps d'observer son auditoire, accroché à ses lèvres.

-Ennius est considéré comme le premier sorcier à avoir été répertorié, bien sûr, ce n'était pas de la grande magie, c'était assez basique il faut le dire, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il apprenne à Asran tout son savoir sur le domaine magique.

-Ennius ? Souffla alors Lily. Il est mon premier père.

-Quoi ? Dirent alors tous les autres la faisant sursauté.

-Ennius est le père de l'Elfe, c'est lui qui a été l'amant d'Ariel... Mais cela n'est pas important, continue ton histoire.

-Bon, une fois Asran devenu adulte, il retourna à son royaume, dans son voyage jusqu'à la cours il avait pu voir les gens qui mourraient de faim, la famine s'étant abattue sur les pauvres paysans. C'est donc déterminé à mettre fin à la vie de son oncle qu'il fit son entré en ville... il se fit alors passé pour un grand marchand ambulant qui vendait les plus beaux tapis de tous les temps. Luther aimant tout ce qui était luxueux fit entré Asran dans son château... et devant tous les hôtes, Asran poignarda en plein cœur son oncle...

Marvin tira alors sur sa cigarette les sourcils froncés et se tourna vers Samantha qui regardait les étoiles.

-Heu... je sais plus la fin, Sam ?

-Bah, en gros, quand Asran voulut monté sur le trône, le peuple l'arrêta, prétextant qu'il ne voulait plus de roi, craignant avoir à faire à un nouveau tyran.

-Ahh ! Tu racontes trop vite ! S'écria alors Marvin. T'es vraiment nulle ! C'est bon, je reprends l'histoire, je m'en rappelle maintenant. Asran, sans se laisser démonté promis ceci : « Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je n'accepterais pas que mon peuple souffre ! Mes enfants et moi-même feront en sorte que la paix règnent sur la Terre ». C'est pourquoi, depuis, nous, les enfants d'Asran, veillons sur le reste des hommes, car c'est notre devoir.

-Bon, d'accord mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez devenu également gardien de Poudlard ? Demanda alors Lily.

-Ah, ça c'est une autre histoire ! Soupira alors Marvin.

-Tout a commencé avec Marguerite... expliqua Samantha.

-Marguerite ? S'interrogea Lily en haussant les sourcils.

Kasumi se pencha alors vers James et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, le garçon hocha la tête, quand il remarqua le regard de Lily posé sur lui il détourna la tête.

-Je veux bien raconter cette histoire avec toi, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas Marv ? dit alors Stevens qui n'avait pas remarqué le manège des deux amis d'enfances.

-Non, pas de problème pour moi, répondit alors Marvin en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Marguerite Granger était la fille d'un grand sorcier : Tristan l'Enchanteur. Tristan est le premier qui a découvert le pouvoir de la pierre philosophale et il l'a bien utilisé, il avait 143 ans à la naissance de sa fille Marguerite. Mais malheureusement, Tristan mourut dans une bataille contre des envahisseurs Saxons, personne ne sut vraiment comment... enfin, Marguerite fut élevé par le petit frère de Tristan...

-Tout le monde le connaît d'ailleurs le petit frère de Tristan ! Sourit alors Marvin.

Marvin laissait plané le doute un instant, Samantha soupira tout en secouant la tête, agacé du cinéma de ses frères.

-Merlin l'Enchanteur ! Souffla Marvin en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. Il n'y a pas n'importe qui dans notre famille ! Crâna soudain le jeune homme.

-Eh oui, Merlin, on suppose que c'est Tristan qui a donné son filtre d'immortalité à son cadet, reprit Stevens. Enfin, Marguerite était une jeune sorcière particulièrement douée, elle avait un cœur d'or, d'ailleurs, beaucoup associe le cœur d'or de Marguerite à celui de Winthrop.

-Toujours est-il que c'est Merlin qui présenta Marguerite à quatre grands sorciers de la même époque ! Devine qui Evans ! S'emporta Marvin dans son récit.

-Les fondateurs de Poudlard, répondit alors Samantha à la place de la rousse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler d'ennui.

-Sam ! Dirent les deux frères en mêmes temps vexé de s'être fait coupé dans leur histoire.

-Bah quoi ? Vous êtes trop lent pour moi !

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Bon ! reprit Marvin en lançant un regard noir à Sam qui l'ignora avec superbe. Les quatre fondateurs et elle s'entendirent à merveille. Enfin, bien des années plus tard, Rowana fit un rêve étrange... elle vit la destruction de leur cher école par un de ses propres descendants !

-Les quatre fondateurs se réunirent alors, ils leur avaient fallut des années pour construire cette école, ils étaient impensables pour eux de laisser leur cher trésor se faire détruire... qui plus ait par un de leurs propres enfants ! S'exclama Stevens.

-Alors ils décidèrent d'amputer une partie de leur pouvoir. Et d'un commun accord, ils déposèrent leur pouvoir dans l'être de Marguerite.

-Marguerite n'avait bien sûr pas accès à ces pouvoirs en elle. Son rôle était en fait de rendre le pouvoir aux descendants qui protégent l'école.

-Par exemple, si un descendant de Serdaigle tente de détruite Poudlard, l'enfant de Marguerite rend les pouvoirs amputés à ceux de Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Gryffondors et ceux-ci tuent le Serdaigle !

-Pourquoi t'as pris Serdaigle ? Se vexa alors Ryo les bras croisés autour de la taille.

-D'accord, mais dans se cas Marguerite n'est qu'un réceptacle dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux ! Dit alors Lily sans se préoccuper de Ryo.

-Non, nous avons des pouvoirs immenses à Poudlard ! Chacun de nous. L'école nous protège, nous pouvons changer la direction des escaliers, nous avons le pouvoir de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, nous pouvons modifier pleins de chose... expliqua alors Stevens.

Lily réfléchit alors à toute cette affaire, elle était impressionnée et essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Elle surprit alors le regard moqueur de James sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

-Au fait, vous êtes vraiment frères et sœurs ? Demanda alors Lily en regardant Stevens, Marvin et Samantha.

-Non et oui, soupira alors Stevens.

-Après le pacte il y a eut des changements dans la ligné de Winthrop. Bon, simplifions au maximum les choses, Marguerite a eu trois enfants : Tristan, Ulric et Geneviève. Moi, je descends de Tristan Granger, toute la ligné de Tristan après le pacte n'a été formé que de garçons, mais un seul garçon à la fois, dit alors Marvin.

-Moi, descendante de Geneviève, notre lignée ne comporte que des filles et comme Marvin, par génération, il n'y a qu'une seule fille à la fois, soupira Samantha toujours aussi agacée par la situation.

-Enfin, moi, je descends d'Ulric, la ligné change sans arrêt, un garçon puis une fille et vice-versa ! Mais dans notre ligné il peut y avoir plusieurs enfants en même temps. En fait, à l'image de Tristan, Ulric et Geneviève, nous sommes également frère et sœur, c'est comme si notre mère était Marguerite et personne d'autre.

-J'aurais une question, dit alors Lily sérieuse tout d'un coup. Pourquoi Voldemort est toujours en vie ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné les pouvoirs aux descendants déjà ?

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers James qui se leva.

-ça ne regarde que les Potter ! Et je ne te dois rien Evans ! Il se fait tard, rentrons dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

Les autres obéirent sans rechigner à la surprise de Lily, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils obéissent à l'ordre de James qui était le plus jeune du quatuor.

------------------------------------------

Lily soupira d'ennui, il était 4 heures de l'après-midi, il faisait beau en ce début d'automne, et elle comme une cruche faisait son devoir de Métamorphose, elle avait une heure de fourche en fait...elle tourna la page de son livre puis agacé le ferma d'un coup sec et regarda autour d'elle tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit le regard de tous les mâles de la Salle Commune braqué sur elle. Encore plus ennuyé de cette attention constante sur elle, elle décida de quitter la pièce. Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac, balança celui-ci sur son épaule et partit d'un pas aérien, plusieurs personnes parurent déçues de la voir partir mais elle s'en balançait. La beauté des elfes pouvait être un don ou une malédiction, cela dépendait des moments. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être le centre d'attention des gens quand on voulait être seul ou être au calme, de plus on avait à subir une pression pas toujours facile à gérer...

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait participé à la réunion des protecteurs de l'école et depuis, plus rien. Tout était rentrée à la normal pour eux : en somme, ils s'ignoraient les uns des autres. Lily trouvait cela agaçant, elle avait beau avoir essayé, elle n'avait pas réussit à savoir pour quoi ils s'évertuaient à s'éviter de cette façon et surtout, elle ignorait encore pourquoi Voldemort était toujours en vie ! Même durant les heures où elle faisait des recherches avec James, il était impossible pour elle d'aborder le sujet sans que le garçon ne se ferme comme une coquille ! Elle qui croyait encore à la fin de l'année passé tout savoir du mal coiffé et bien elle s'était bien fourré le doigt dans l'œil ! Le garçon avait une face cachée et elle n'avait pas la bonne clé pour ouvrir ce coffre-fort...

-Lilou ? L'appela alors Markus sortant d'un passage secret à sa droite, le garçon lui fit un grand signe de main.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda son frère en haussant un sourcil, le garçon mangeait un petit gâteau au chocolat, ses yeux brillaient tellement il semblait heureux de manger sa sucrerie... « Ah les hommes ! » pensa-t-elle.

-ça va Markus ? Demanda-t-elle par pure politesse.

-Yeah, j'ai été voir la Salle des Maraudeurs, c'est pas mal maintenant qu'ils l'ont enfin finit ! S'exclama Markus avec un sourire enfantin en croquant dans son gâteau, il laissa échappé un gémissement de pur extase.

Lily secoua alors la tête tout en faisant une moue moqueuse puis fronça brusquement les sourcils en prenant conscience des paroles de son frère.

-Ah bon ? Personne ne me l'a dit...

-Tiens, c'est bizarre ! T'étais pas avec James en plus hier soir ?

-Si, mais c'est pour notre travaille de Potion, on ne parle pas vraiment beaucoup d'autre chose.

-Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ? Proposa alors Mark la bouche pleine de choco.

-Non, si Potter ne me l'a pas dit c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y aille donc je ne vais pas le forcer à m'endurer ! Cracha Lily.

Mark se mit à ricaner et déposa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur en signe de protection.

-Je ne comprends pas comment une si jolie fille comme toi peut avoir un caractère de chien ! Je plains ton futur mari !

Lily vexé le frappa dans les côtes ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus ricané Mark. Lily par vengeance renversa le gâteau de son frère à terre.

-Eh ! S'écria alors Mark en voyant son gâteau écrasé au sol.

Il était à genou devant sa friandise et se lamentait devant un tel gâchis ! Lily leva alors les yeux au ciel et souleva son frère et s'efforça à éloigner Markus du lieu du crime...

-Tu n'es qu'une hérétique, comment peux-tu avoir gâché un tel trésor ! J'ai encore son odeur parfumée qui me titille les narines, et la crème chantilly qui l'accompagnait. Oh, je sens sa texture sous mes doigts, et son goût dans ma bouche, hum, j'arriverais presque à sentir le chocolat qui croque et puis fond lentement dans ma bouche ! Mon Dieu, je ne m'en remettrais jamais ! Gémit Mark.

-Tais-toi ! Allons faire un tour dehors ! L'oxygène ne fera pas de mal à ton cerveau ramollis ! Soupira alors Lily qui n'arrivait pas à totalement masquer son amusement.

Plus le temps passait et plus elle trouvait que Mark ressemblait à son père... le même humour, la même façon de l'appeler ou de la prendre de ses bras... ou de la rassurer avec un touche d'humour. Lily secoua la tête, penser à son père lui faisait encore mal, elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir comme il se doit... Mark la voyant plongée dans ses pensées la serra tout contre lui.

-Tu sais ma Lilou, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi forte. C'est moi l'aîné, c'est moi qui doit prendre soin de toi... murmura alors Mark à l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci se dégagea tout en frissonnant, le ton de sa voix était de plus en plus semblable à celui de John... elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées elle lui fit un sourire enfantin.

-Arrête de prendre cette air sérieux Markus, j'ai l'impression de parler à un vieillard ! S'exclama la rousse en lui tirant la langue.

Mark mit sa main sur son cœur en faisant une grimace de douleur.

-Mon Dieu Lily, tu ne sais pas à quel point sa me fait mal ce que tu viens de me dire ! Exagéra alors Mark. J'aurais pu en mourir d'un infractus !

Lily se mit alors à pouffer de rire accompagné de son frère. Oui, Mark ressemblait de plus en plus au John Evans des derniers instants...

-Tiens c'est pas Dany là ? Demanda alors Mark en pointant un jeune homme blond qui se passait la main dans les cheveux avec désinvolture.

Lily observe plus attentivement les traits du jeune homme et reconnut bien Dane, qui draguait comme à sa nouvelle habitude. La jeune fille ou victime était dos au mur, Dane avait passé un bras au dessus de la tête de cette fille, et le blond avait un sourire dentifrice accroché aux lèvres, son autre main caressait les cheveux de la fille qui était rouge de gêne mais semblait néanmoins en extase. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, d'un pas précipité elle se dirigea vers son autre grand frère et alla lui tapoter sur l'épaule, celui-ci se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur dans ses yeux vert émeraude, Lily plissa ses yeux et tira son frère par le bras.

-Je te le prends ! Souffla Lily à l'encontre de cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Dane n'eut même pas le temps de riposter qu'il était déjà loin avec Lily et Mark à leur côté. Mark mangeait des cacahuètes d'un sachet qui étaient dans sa poche, Lily soupira, un de ses frères ne pensait qu'à la drague et l'autre à la bouffe ! Lily pensa alors à Dane, lui ressemblait également à John, mais à celui qui était jeunes et qui mettait toute les femmes enceintes... Dane était vraiment sur la mauvaise pente de se côté et Lily n'en était pas rassuré. Après tout Dane était son grand frère, c'était le blond qui l'avait toujours protégé et qui avait veillé sur elle et non Mark. Voir Dane devenir tout d'un coup si immature était déroutant pour Lily, heureusement, elle pouvait toujours compté sur Mark et sur son petit frère Jonas.

-Oh, mince ! Lils, j'y étais presque ! C'était pourtant une belle occasion ! Râla Dane en se passant la main dans les cheveux histoire de se les décoiffer un peu et de paraître plus cool.

-On dirait un pervers Dany, lui fit alors remarquer Mark en roulant des yeux, malgré ça, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'en fourra une poignée de cacahuètes après avoir parlé.

-C'est vrai ? Bah un peu de plaisir ne fait de mal à personne, tu devrais essayer Mark, lui proposa alors le blond.

Le noir de cheveux sembla alors réfléchir à la proposition de son frère puis il fit un sourire enfantin à Dane.

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà assez donné par le passé.

-On va prendre l'air, il le faut pour vos pauvres cerveaux ! Soupira Lily tout en secouant la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour que le ciel lui inflige ses deux fléaux...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda alors Dane à Mark.

-Bah, James l'a encore ignoré toute la soirée hier alors elle pend la gueule aujourd'hui.

-Comme d'hab quoi !

Lily se tourna vers ses frères, l'œil meurtrier, les deux garçons se regardèrent en palissant brusquement.

-Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle a eu une dure journée de travail ! Se reprit Mark.

-Ah, bon, c'est vrai que notre sœur ne pense qu'au travail, à rien d'autre ! Répondit à toute vitesse Dane.

-Je préfère ça, sourit alors Lily.

Les deux garçons purent de nouveau respirer normalement. Ils virent tous deux entourés leur sœur avec une tendresse et douceur qui leur étaient peu commune. Enfin arrivé dehors, les garçons reprirent une position plus correcte vis-à-vis de leur sœur. Ils furent surpris de voir toute une foule amassée dans le parc... Lily ayant un mauvais pressentiment poussa des gens afin de se frayer un chemin, les autres élèves s'écartèrent alors à son avancé... c'était perturbant de voir le comportement des gens changé de la sorte juste parce que vous aviez changé physiquement... Arrivé au centre de la masse, elle vit alors les Maraudeurs entrain de rigoler. Lily haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de Rémus, son Maraudeurs préféré tout en ignorant les autres.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Heu, Rém, t'as quoi sur la joue ?

Rémus avait une grosse tache de couleur sur la joue, le jeune homme lui montra alors son chevalet et Lily comprit enfin. Rémus avait toujours été un artiste, la peinture était sa spécialité, enfin, la nature morte surtout.

-De la peinture ! James, Sirius et Peter ont accepté de poser pour des tableaux ! Ça va être mon premier portrait ! D'ailleurs viens avec nous !

-Mais tu ne voulais pas faire qu les Maraudeurs ?

-Regarde mieux Lily ! Sourit énigmatiquement Rémus.

Lily regarda enfin en direction des autres Maraudeurs, ceux-ci étaient entourés des Folles du Logis, de toutes les Joyeuses Luronnes excepté elle, tous les Chang, et les deux Nicholson étaient là. Lucius, Franck Londubat, Andromeda, Marvin, Samantha, Stevens et Gidéon était là chez les 7ème années. Elle reconnut un autre 6ème de Serdaigle : Newton Knight, son ennemi numéro 1 en potion et Lara Potter venait compléter le tout.

-Hum, en effet, il y a un peu plus de monde que prévu...

-Et oui ! Tiens, v'là Richards avec son appareil photo ! Pointa Rémus du doigt.

Matthew Richards était le photographe du journal de Poudlard. Le garçon de Serpentards fronça alors les sourcils et fit un signe de main dans sa direction. Lily le regarda médusé, jamais elle n'avait parlé à Matthew Richards.

-Salut Mark, bonjour Dane ! Sourit alors le garçon en passant devant Lily tout en l'ignorant.

-Il connaît tes frères ? Demanda alors Rémus surpris.

-Bah, apparemment ! Dit Lily tout aussi étonné que Rémus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mat ? demanda alors Mark avec un grand sourire.

Lily curieuse se rapprocha de son frère tout en tendant l'oreille.

-En fait, Lara m'a envoyé un message comme quoi je devais venir prendre des photo alors me voilà. Je n'avais jamais vu toutes les personnes les plus populaires de l'école réunies à un seul endroit, c'est impressionnant. Enfin, il manque deux trois personnes mais bon... c'est déjà pas mal ce petit monde...

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes vous réunis ? Demanda alors une jeune fille blonde surgissant de la foule, elle venait de sortir un bloque note et un crayon, prête à interviewé les personnes l'entourant.

Florence Wilson, 5ème année à Serdaigle et Préfète, faisait également partie du staff du journal, mais elle, son rôle était d'interviewé les gens. Lily ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'intruse avec hauteur et suffisance. Par contre Dane regarda la nouvelle jeune fille avec un regard appréciateur... se qui agaça fortement Lily.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit alors Markus en se grattant la tête. Tu sais quelque chose toit Dany ?

-Bah, je sais que je suis content que cette réunion ait eu lieu, ça m'a permis de faire la connaissance d'une très belle jeune fille ! Sourit Dane en prenant une pose avantageuse.

La blonde parut flatté et prête à flancher. Seulement Dane reçu un grand coup sur la tête. Tous se retournèrent pour voir Lara Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'elle était d'habitude joyeuse et souriante, là, elle fronçait les sourcils et avait mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Florence et Matthew se tendirent alors que Mark afficha un sourire ravi à la vue de la jeune sœur de James.

-Ne drague pas mon personnel quand il travaille Evans, dit Lara d'une voix grinçante.

Le blond déglutit.

-Je... il me semble qu'on m'appelle ! J'y vais !

Dane prit la poudre d'escampette.

-Alors Florence (1), les interviews ? Et Matthew, n'oublie pas les photo, prends des photo d'un peu tout le monde pour l'instant, des individuels, on pourra toujours les ressortirent pour une autre édition.

Les deux journalistes ne se firent pas priés, Florence alla voir les Maraudeurs, auteur de cette réunion...

-Bon, j'vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que je demande à Frank un service ! Continua Lara d'une traite.

-Et mon bisou ? Quémanda alors Mark d'une voix geignarde, son index posé sur sa joue.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait moyennement voir son frère et Lara aussi proche mais en même temps, Lara connaissait Mark depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle...

-Oh, pardon mon Nounours ! Avec cette réunion des gens les plus populaires, ça me donne du travail en plus et ça me stresse.

-Je vois ça, arrivé à en oublier ton Nounours, quelle méchante petite sœur tu ferais !

-Eh ! Se vexa alors lara. Je suis la plus gentille sœur du monde !

-Et la plus modeste aussi !

Lara lui frappa doucement l'épaule.

-Bon, j'y vais vraiment cette fois-ci. Biz mon Nounours ! Et Matthew, n'oublie pas les photos !

Matthew qui était resté planté là avec son appareil photo se tourna vers eux d'un air timide et peu à l'aise.

-Je peux... enfin, faire une photo de vous ? Murmura le garçon tendu.

Alors que Lily allait l'envoyer bouler Mark la coupa dans son élan.

-Pas de problème ! Va-y.

Mark prit alors une pose, Richards s'appliqua donc à prendre des photos. Il en fit de même avec elle.

-Excuse-moi Evans, est-ce que tu pourrais te mettre là ? Demanda alors le garçon en pointant un endroit précis.

Elle fit une moue réprobatrice mais le regard de Mark sur elle la fit consentir à faire un effort. Elle se mit en position et Matthew la mitrailla.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vais prendre d'autre photo.

Une fois Matthew parti, Lily se tourna vers son frère et haussa un sourcil, elle voulait des explications.

-On l'a rencontré le jour où tu nous as posé un lapin à moi et à Dane ! Expliqua alors Mark avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Lily qui avait eut dans l'idée d'engueuler son frère revint immédiatement sur sa décision.

-Oh.

-D'ailleurs tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu nous avais posé un lapin... lui rappela innocemment Mark avec un air soudain plus adulte alors qu'il soufflait négligemment sur ses ongles.

-Les amis, si vous pouviez vous regrouper ! Cria alors Rémus la sortant de l'embarras.

-D'accord. Dépêche toi Markus on t'a dit ! Sourit Lily rassuré.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas éternellement Lilou, je saurais la vérité tôt ou tard.

-Je le sais mais je préférerais tout de même tard ! Répondit alors Lily qui ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant.

Rémus en maître de cérémonie plaça les gens, Lily fut regroupé avec ses trois frères, Jonas avait été capturé par une des 4 Folles du Logis et amené de force selon ses dires pour cette séance de peinture...

-Souriez un peu ! Ouais mais pas trop non plus, vos sourires vous bouffe le visage là ! Ryo, Sirius et Dorcas, je sais que c'est dur mais prenez un air intelligent pour une fois ! Malfoy, arrête immédiatement de faire les cornes de cocu à Kasumi ! Bon, maintenant ne bouger plus !

Rémus prit alors son crayon et avec des gestes précis et rapide il fit une première esquisse de tout ce beau monde, il n'avait de cesse de remettre ses cheveux en place car des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux à tout instant. Il se frotta alors le front et fit un signe de tête à Matthew, celui-ci s'avança et prit une photo de tout le monde. Après ça Rémus leur autorisa à partir.

-Déjà ? S'exclamèrent en même temps les jumelles Chang, Riku et Risa.

-Ben oui. Vous n'allez pas vous plaindre non plus ! S'exclama alors Rémus amusé.

-Mais tu n'as pas peint ! Dit alors Cassandra.

-Oh mais ça c'est pas grave, ce qui compte c'est d'abord le rough, la peinture peut venir après, expliqua calmement Rémus

James tapa alors dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et tendirent l'oreille.

-Si on a peint ce tableau ce n'était pas pour rien ! En fait, c'est pour le mettre sur un mur de notre Salle des Fêtes. Comme vous le savez, jusqu'à l'année passé, une seule pièce était prête : la salle de danse ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé, qu'à force de travail et de vigueur, avec Rém, Pet et Sir, on a enfin put mettre un terme à tout ça car la Salle est enfin terminé ! Je vous invente donc tous samedi pour fêter ça comme il se doit !

De nombreux applaudissement et sifflement accueillirent cette nouvelle. Dans le chaos général, Lily perdit ses frères, elle bouscula alors quelqu'un et se retourna, elle vit alors Lara Potter qui se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

-Pardon, souffla alors Lily tout en se frottant le poignet, elle s'était un peu fait mal.

-C'est rien, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été assez attentive.

-Bah, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Bon, j'viens de repérer mon frère, j'vais aller le rejoindre ! J'te laisse alors ! S'exclama Lily en partant déjà à l'encontre de Mark.

-Attends Evans, j'aurais un service à te demander.

La rousse se retourna vers Lara et fronça les sourcils, et écouta attentivement la petite sœur de James.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle histoire d'inciter Lara à parler.

-Nous avons fait un sondage et tu es sortie victorieuse de celui-ci. J'aimerais donc que tu acceptes que nous fassions une interview de toi, c'est pour le journal.

-Oh, heu... ouais, d'accord, pourquoi pas.

-D'accord, alors Florence t'interviewera à 5 heures, le rendez-vous sera dans la Grand Hall, vous vous trouverez bien une salle vide !

-Florence Wilson ? S'étrangla alors Lily en se rappelant de la blonde de tout à l'heure.

-Ben oui, merci beaucoup Evans.

Lara partit alors vers les Maraudeurs sans même s'apercevoir de la déconfiture de la rousse. Lily détestait Florence Wilson, cette sale 5ème qui se prenait pour une diva depuis qu'elle... Lily inspira un grand coup histoire de sa calmer les nerfs. Elle regarda alors à l'endroit où son frère était précédemment et évidement, Markus n'était plus là à présent !

-Tu sais que quand tu es en colère ça fait ressortir tes yeux car ils se mettent à briller plus fort ! S'exclama soudain James à ses côtés d'un air pensif.

Lily sursauta puis fronça les sourcils en le voyant, elle lui tourna alors le dos et partit dans le sens opposé. James pouffa de rire et la suivit.

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu râles, tu fais une moue adorable ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme tout en sautillant autour d'elle comme un gamin.

-Tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Grinça Lily.

-Si, bien sûr, je ne suis pas aveugle ! C'est juste que je voulais te parler du devoir de potion, j'ai entraînement de Quidditch, c'est pour savoir si au lieu de se voir à 5 heures il y aurait pas moyen de repousser l'heure ?

-ça tombe bien, j'ai une interview à faire pour le journal de l'école à 5 heures. Bon, disons 6 heures à la bibliothèque ! Et pas de retard Potter !

-Ouah, mais c'est que tu vas devenir célèbre Lily, une interview en exclusivité ! Ma sœur ne fait pas interviewer n'importe qui en plus !

-Arrête avec tes conneries, soupira alors Lily qui rougit de plaisir malgré ça, mais James ne sut pas le voir car il était dos à elle.

James soupira à son tour et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec agacement.

-Bon, je vais te laisser puisque j'ai l'air de t'ennuyer. Enfin, j'espère que tu me regarderas dans les yeux tout à l'heure... Ciao Evans !

James partit alors, Lily chotta alors dans la terre au sol ! Ah quoi elle jouait ? Alors que tout le mois dernier elle avait tout fait pour avoir une conversation normale avec lui alors qu'il l'ignorait, maintenant, c'était elle qui l'ignorait. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de jouer à ces « Je t'aime moi non plus ». Ce quel pouvait être cruche des fois, finalement, Amélia n'était pas la seule à faire que des gaffes dans le groupe des filles ! Elle re chotta alors une nouvelle fois avec énergie dans la terre histoire de punir quand même quelqu'un dans cette affaire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait la terre mais tu n'y es pas allé de main morte Lily ! Se moqua alors une voix masculine dans son dos.

Lily se retourna et elle se mordit les lèvres tout en souriant. Le jeune homme qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, fit battre le cœur de Lily un peu plus vite, et il se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire charmant, pas dragueur comme Dane mais juste gentleman, d'un geste hésitant il la prit par la taille, ses yeux affichait l'inquiétude, il attendait de voir la réaction de Lily en fait... Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et déposa un baisé sur la joue de Stevens Parker.

-Salut Stevens ! Murmura Lily avec un regard pétillant de joie.

-Salut Lily, tu sais que tu deviens de plus en plus belle ! C'est un crime qu'une beauté comme toi ne m'appartiennes pas... souffla alors le jeune homme dans l'oreille de la rousse.

Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit alors, cela faisait un mois que tous les deux se cherchaient de la sorte. Par le passé leur relation était fraternel, elle ne voyait qu'en Stevens un autre grand frère mais depuis la fin de la 5ème, le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés, une nouvelle relation était né entre eux... bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours facile entre eux, ils étaient sur un fil, d'un côté l'amitié et de l'autre... bref, ils étaient sur un terrain glissant et ne savaient pas toujours comment agir idéalement, des fois ils étaient trop proche et d'autre pas du tout assez.

-Si on allait faire un tour ? Proposa alors Lily en enlaçant ses doigts fin et doux à ceux grand et sec de Stevens.

-Moui, c'est assez tentant comme idée, divine déesse ! S'exclama-t-il en serrant la main de la rousse avec douceur.

Ils flânèrent ainsi un instant dans le parc, Lily vit que plusieurs filles se parlaient frénétiquement dans l'oreille tout en leur lançant des œillades pas très discrètes mais, accompagné de Stevens elle se sentait bien et n'avait rien à faire des ragots. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant le lac qui oscillait entre une couleur orange et jaune du au couché du soleil, c'était vraiment beau et Lily n'aurait jamais put trouvé un endroit plus romantique à cet instant.

-On va patauger dans l'eau ? demanda alors la rousse en enlevant déjà ses chaussures et en relevant le bas de son jeans.

Elle lança tout de même un regard provocant et défiant à Stevens qui ne se laissa pas démonté, au contraire, il sourit et la rejoignit sans la moindre hésitation. Quand Lily le vit se rapprocher d'elle avec un regard mesquin elle lui balança de l'eau en pleine figure, le garçon s'arrêta alors paralyser par le froid qui glissait le long de son corps.

-C'est gelé ! S'exclama alors Stevens en faisant une légère grimace. Je réclame vengeance ! S'exclama alors le jeune homme tout en se précipitant vers la jeune fille.

Lily se mit alors à courir pour lui échapper tout en riant à gorge déployée, plusieurs fois il essaya de la mouiller mais la première fois il glissa sur une pierre et s'étala de tout son long dans l'eau et la deuxième fois Lily avait facilement pu l'éviter. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, leur course les avait éloigné de la foule... Stevens pour finir l'attrapa par la manche de son uniforme et se mit à la chatouiller. Lily extrêmement chatouilleuse se tortilla dans tous les sens face à cette torture ! Stevens finit par arrêter ce supplice et lui releva alors tendrement le menton. Lily leva les yeux en direction du 7ème année. Leurs cheveux s'entremêlaient et dans les yeux bleu de Stevens, la rousse voyait briller le désir, elle ne put donc pas empêcher son cœur de commencer à battre plus vite... et se n'était pas le seul, à travers la chemise de son compagnon, elle sentait le cœur de Stevens battre frénétiquement... Lily sut que ça allait devenir un peu plus sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Tu sais Lily, tu me plais vraiment et... enfin, tu vois, j'ai vraiment envie que tu...

-Stevens ! T'es là, j't'ai enfin trouvé ! Eh les mecs, je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Oups, pardon de vous déranger... rougit brusquement James soudain mal à l'aise quand il remarqua la position qu'avait Lily et Stevens...

Lily s'éloigna alors du corps de Stevens tout en se mordant les lèvres, confuse.

-Heu... on... enfin, l'entraînement... pour... heu... le Quidditch ! Oui, le Quidditch... souffla alors James en détournant la tête.

-Oh, j'avais oublié... je, hum, enfin j'arrive, répondit Stevens pas dans son assiette.

-Bon, ben, j'y vais déjà.

James prit alors la fuite d'un pas rapide et raide.

-Je dois le rejoindre... pour l'entraînement. On en reparlera plus tard ? Demanda-t-il alors inquiet.

-Oui, bien sûr. Bonne chance.

-Merci ! S'exclama alors Stevens en lui faisant un signe de main.

Le blond partit aussi vite que James alors que Lily soupirait. Elle se prit la tête en main avec agacement et finit par se frotter les yeux. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais faciles ? Pourquoi est-ce justement celui qui ne devait pas voir ça qui les avait trouvé ? Elle traîna alors des pieds et décida de rentrer au château plutôt que d'être seule avec pour seul compagnon ses remords... Elle avait à peine mit un pied sur les marches que Florence Wilson arriva comme une fusée près d'elle et faillit la faire tomber.

-Mais t'es malade ! S'écria alors Lily scandalisé de la brusquerie de la blonde qui baissa encore plus dans son estime.

Déjà que la blonde touchait le fond, là, elle le creusait ! Florence renifla alors avec dédain.

-J'te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui est en retard ! Renifla Florence avec amertume.

-Et tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pour quelques minutes ! S'écria alors Lily, les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est ça ! Et le fait que je vais me faire tuer par Lara ne préoccupe pas sa majesté Lily !

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard, elles ne s'aimaient pas et se le faisaient clairement sentir l'une comme l'autre, Lily avait des envies d'utiliser ses mains comme étrangloir pour cette pauvre tache...

-Bon, écoute, ça ne me fait pas plaisir et toi non plus, alors faisons en sorte que se soit bref ! Plus vite je te quitterais et mieux je me sentirais ! Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Lily.

Florence leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement mais hocha positivement la tête.

-Allons dans la Salle du Journal, c'est le meilleur endroit.

Florence partit d'une démarche rapide et assez lourde alors que Lily se déplaçait de manière plus souple et aérienne. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant une porte située au deuxième étage, il faisait marqué sur la porte :

« Journal de l'école,

Rédactrice en Chef : Lara Potter,

Adjoint : Frank Londubat. »

Florence prit alors une clé spécial pour ouvrir la porte et la poussa pour rentrée, Lily regarda curieusement à l'intérieure, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans se local uniquement réservé au futur journaliste. L'idée du journal était venue de Lara Potter lorsqu'elle était encore en 1er, Dumbledore avait trouvé son idée originale et l'avait soutenue dans son projet. L'année suivante il avait fait en sorte que tout le matériel soit à la disposition de la jeune fille. Par la suite, elle avait du créer elle-même son propre staff. Lily se rappela que ça n'avait pas été facile pour Lara car il y avait un nombre limité au sein du journal et elle avait du prendre uniquement ceux qui lui paraissaient être les plus compétent ou ceux qui voulait vraiment faire une carrière de journaliste, finalement 11 personnes étaient sortis du lot plus Lara bien sûr.

-C'est pas mal, souffla alors Lily impressionné par le local.

Sur le mur il y avait les photos des 12 membres du journal avec affiché sous leur photo le travail qu'ils effectuaient au sein du groupe, le regard de Lily se fit circulaire, il y avait une autre porte menant à une salle de développement de photo au fond de la pièce, il y avait des tables pour tous les membres et sur chacun des bureaux il y avait un tas de paperasse, elle reconnut la plupart des journalistes mais certaine d'entre eux ne lui disaient rien... elle ne connaissait pas toutes l'école non plus. Florence se dirigea vers son bureau, enleva un peu de paperasse histoire de faire de la place, sortit un block note d'un de ses tiroirs et prit un bic dans son sac. D'un signe de main, elle pria Lily de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Bon, si ça ne te gênes pas, j'aimerais commencer tout de suite. Bon, tout d'abord, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

-Lara m'a dit que j'ai gagné à un sondage mais en fait, je ne sais pas de quoi parle ce sondage...

-Bah, en quelques mots alors. Nous avons fait un sondage chez les garçons pour voir, selon eux, quel était la fille qui avait le plus embellit durant les vacances et tu es largement sortie vainqueur d'après Philip Nott, notre compteur de voix...

Lily eut un sourire méprisant et renifla avec supériorité, Florence crispa les doigts imperceptiblement ce qui fit très plaisir à Lily qui ne ce cachait pas sa joie.

-T'enrage d'avoir perdue hein oui Wilson ?

-Peut-être, mais James as voté pour moi... sourit alors cette sale blonde en allant directement au sujet épineux.

James et Florence étaient sorti ensemble, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient dépassés le stade du bécotage... c'était dur à avouer mais c'est à peu près à cette époque qu'elle avait commencer à détester autant Florence...

-Donc première question : Quel sentiment ça te fait d'être considéré comme la fille qui a le plus embellie durant les vacs ? Joie, gêne, satisfaction ? Demanda alors Wilson d'un ton soudain professionnel.

-ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour, disons que la beauté est innée dans ma famille... il suffit de voir mes frères pour ça ! Et je suis sûr que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi sur ce point de vue.

-Crois-tu pouvoir dépasser la plus belle fille de Poudlard : Kasumi Chang ?

-Chang et moi sommes totalement opposé, elle représente la partie Orientale du monde, elle a donc un côté plus exotique que moi et puis elle exerce sur les gens un magnétisme que je n'ai pas.

-Donc tu te sens inférieure à elle ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça, pour moi, on ne peut pas nous comparer, nous sommes le jour et la nuit. Certaines personnes préfèrent le jour, d'autre la nuit. Tout dépend des goûts.

-As-tu fait quelque chose de spécial pour avoir ce teint bronzé ? Ou pour faire ressortir tes yeux, ou encore pour faire briller tes cheveux ?

-Non, pas vraiment, j'ai fait comme tout le monde, je me suis juste un peu mise au soleil. Pour mes cheveux j'utilise un nouveau shampoing, ça fait peut-être toute la différence ! Et les yeux... aucune idée.

-Pour les garçons qui vont lire ces lignes, dis nous si tu es libre comme l'air ou déjà prise ?

Lily se tut alors... elle n'était pas vraiment prise, et pas non plus libre... elle hésita encore, Florence, malgré le vide continuait de gratté.

-Actuellement je suis libre, mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer encore longtemps...

-Un garçon en vue ?

-Peut-être...

-Et-tu du genre timide avant d'aborder un mec ?

-Heu... ouais, quand même, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise... comme tout le monde quoi.

-Décris-nous ton idéal masculin ? Un type de mec que tu préfères ? Blond, brun, métisse ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence du moment qu'il soit naturel et sincère avec moi. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour les garçons plus grand que moi.

-Au fait, maintenant qu'on en parle, combien mesures-tu ?

-1m75.

-D'accord, je n'ai plus de question, merci.

Wilson reprit son ton habituel.

-Au fait Evans, t'as été élue plus belle fille de ton année, Philip Nott m'a montré le sondage tout à l'heure.

-Que ceux-tu, je suis belle !

-J'ai été également élue dans mon année et Kasumi dans la sienne ! Ne te prends pas trop vite pour la reine, moi je sais, que cette beauté n'est pas vraiment naturel...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que si tu triches avec une potion ou un truc quelconque, crois moi bien, je le saurais tôt ou tard !

-Wilson ! M'a beauté est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel ! Je n'y peut rien si une fille qui n'étais pas grand-chose et devenu tout d'un coup beaucoup plus qu'une fille qui se prenait pour quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'est rien !

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux filles, puis la 5ème sourit.

-Je tiens à te rappeler que James c'est d'abord intéressé et a choisit ce _rien _justement avant de courir après le _pas grand-chose_ ! Bon, maintenant, j'ai du travail à faire pour améliorer cet article alors si tu pouvais partir !

-Mais avec plaisir ! Dit-elle les dents serrer.

La rousse claqua la porte avec énergie, elle avait beau dire, Wilson connaissait son point faible et l'utilisait avec un plaisir malsain, elle savait que Lily enrageait juste à l'idée de savoir qu'elle était sortie avec James et à ça, Lily n'avait rien à répondre. James avait d'abord préféré cette gamine avant de s'intéresser à elle. Elle secoua la tête agacée, après tout, toute cette histoire faisait partie du passé à présent, ce n'était plus vraiment son problème, non ? Elle regarda alors sa montre, dans 5 minutes il était 6 heures, il était donc inutile qu'elle rejoigne les filles du groupe maintenant, ça ne servait vraiment plus à rien. D'un pas plus lourd, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Les recherches, qu'elle y effectuait, commençaient à la gonfler, rien n'était assez bien pour elle, mais il fallait dire qu'elle faisait sa difficile sur ce coup, mais en même temps elle voulait vraiment avoir les meilleurs points en potion, c'était important pour elle de battre Newton Knight.

Newton était le genre de garçon à ne pas parler beaucoup, à passer son temps dans les livres, il était donc normal que lui ait déjà trouvé sa potion et qu'elle serait forcément superbe. Lily sans s'en rendre compte était déjà devant les portes de la bibliothèque, ses pas l'avaient guidé jusque là alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées... La rousse secoua la tête et poussa la porte. A peine la porte ouverte, elle se fit bousculé par Lena Highfield.

-Pardon, souffla alors la noire de cheveux d'une voix douce.

Lily la regarda surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler depuis le début. La nouvelle la dépassa alors et Lily aperçut un collier, en or avec un rubis en son centre, dans son coup.

-Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ? Dit alors Lily tout haut l'air pensif.

La rousse continua de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais n'arriva pas à s'en rappeler. Finalement agacée, elle décida de rejoindre sa table habituelle plutôt que de rester planté comme une cruche dans l'entrée. Arrivée dans son allée habituel, elle fut surprise de voir Carmen Lewis seule entrain de lire un livre avec intérêt.

-ça va Lewis ? Demanda alors la rousse en déposant son sac sur la table.

L'autre noir de cheveux la regarda alors et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ouais, je viens de trouver un livre pas mal.

-C'est quoi ton livre ?

-C'est sur les écoles de Magie dans le monde, je trouve ça fort intéressant...

-J'ai vu Lena tout à l'heure... Tu sais pourquoi elle était là ?

-Ouais, et c'est pour empêcher ses conneries que je suis ici... je cherche un livre qu'elle a déposé... souffla alors Carmen en détournant les yeux.

Lily la regarda étonnée.

-Mais pourquoi déposé un livre ?

-Pour faire avancé les choses plus vite... murmura alors Carmen perdue dans ses pensées. Oh, salut James ! S'exclama alors la nouvelle en voyant James au bout de l'allée.

Le garçon lui sourit alors.

-Salut Carmen, c'est quoi ton livre ? Sur les écoles... mouais, pas mal... au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bah, pas grand-chose, je cherche un livre...

-Un livre sur quoi ? Je veux bien t'aider !

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai laissé tomber... je vais voir comment les choses vont avancer ! S'exclama alors la noire de cheveux.

-Tu peux rester tu sais ! On va te manger ! Lui proposa alors James avec un sourire chaleureux.

Carmen le regarda, elle réfléchissait au pour ou contre. Lily avait les dents serrées, James avait proposé un truc sans même la consulter.

-Ben, si ça ne vous dérange pas, souffla finalement la nouvelle.

-Bien sûr que non ! Sourit alors James. Alors ça va pour t'intégrer à l'école ?

Tout le reste du temps, le garçon fit la causette à la nouvelle, il prenait une pose avantageuse pour faire genre... Lily avait du mal à rester concentrée, le spectacle de James l'agaçait au plus haut point, en plus, il n'avait pas encore ouvert un seul livre ! Lily finalement agacé ferma brusquement le livre qu'elle avait en main et partit vers une autre rangée d'un pas rapide. Pour s'occuper l'esprit elle chercha après des livres qui pourraient l'intéresser.

-Hum, fit alors James en se raclant la gorge.

Elle l'ignora avec superbe. Le garçon soupira et prit avec rudesse la main de Lily.

-Lâche moi tout de suite Potter ! Ordonna Lily les yeux plissé.

-Pas avant que tu m'expliques ta crise ! Répondit James d'un ton froid.

-De quoi ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai travaillé aujourd'hui, excuse moi d'être sur les nerfs !

-Il n'y a pas que ça... dit alors James en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'autre ? Demanda alors Lily d'un air méprisant. Ne te prends pas pour plus important que tu es, _protecteur_ ! Cracha alors la rousse.

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux ados.

-Tu m'énerves Lily ! Tu me fais des crises de jalousie parce que je m'approche d'une autre fille et ...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Le coupa Lily outrée.

-Laisse moi finir Evans ! Tu me fais des crises alors que tu sors avec Stevens ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux maintenant que tu es prise !

-Je ne sors pas avec Stevens !

-Oui, mais tu vas le faire !

-C'est encore moi qui va le décider !

-Si tu ne le fais pas sache que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Stevens tiens à toi, c'est mon ami, si tu le fais souffrir, je ne te protégerais plus tu m'entends ! Sors avec lui, de toute façon je n'en ai plus rien à foutre !

James la lâcha alors brusquement et voulut partir. C'est la que Lily s'en rendit compte.

-Attends... s'il te plait... depuis quand ?

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand tu fais passé les autres avant toi ?

James se tourna vers elle l'air triste.

-Tu ne me connais pas Lily, j'ai toujours fait passé mes amis d'enfance avant tous les autres, avant mon bonheur et tout parce que je ne le mérite pas... pas après l'erreur que j'ai faite... Au fait, j'ai trouvé ce livre, je voulais te le montrer, regarde à la page indiquée...

James parti en déposant le livre sur la table suivante. Lily hésita puis se dirigea vers le livre et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où James avait mis un signet. Il y avait un petit mot.

- «dis moi ce que t'en pense ? Je l'ai trouvé dés mon arrivé... on en reparlera quand Carmen sera partie pour garder cette idée secrète ! James ».

Lily serra les poings, elle s'en voulait, puis regarda la page indiqué... elle parut surprise par le titre puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, finalement, elle l'avait trouvé son idée originale. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'excuse à présent, elle fit une grimace à cette simple idée, elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix pour se faire pardonner de son ami. Lily retourna à sa table, James et Carmen était encore là entrain de parler, Lily hésita encore et tourna 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de se lancer.

-Hum, James... j'aimerais te parler... en privé.

-Et si je n'en ai aucune envie ? demanda alors James sans même la regarder.

-Je crois que je vais partir... Salut Evans, à plus James ! Dit alors Carmen d'un air gêné.

Elle partit d'un pas tranquille laissant les deux 6ème ensemble. Le silence était pesant, en plus James ne faisait rien pour l'aider car il ne la regardait même pas...

-Je... enfin... c'est de ma faute, commença Lily vraiment mal à l'aise.

-...

Lily soupira en voyant qu'il ne réagissait même pas.

-Merci pour le livre. Il faudrait faire des recherches et... mais merde, regarde moi bon sang ! S'écria la rousse à fleur de peau.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te dois rien Evans !

-Nous sommes liés par nos pères.

-Ouais et alors ? Tu m'énerves, pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? Je ne suis pas de la merde ! Tu ne me comprends pas ou quoi !

Il y eut un silence entre les deux adolescents... Lily allait répondre quand elle surpris des yeux observateur derrière la rangé en face d'elle. Agacé elle se dirigea vers James et lui prit la main.

-Allons ailleurs pour parler s'il te plait... souffla alors la rousse.

James fronça les sourcils et regarda alors dans la même direction que Lily, il y vit également les personnes présentent et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était aussi agacé et se leva à son tour. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous le regard curieux de tous les élèves présent. Une fois dehors James la guida vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait, il avait toujours sa main dans celle de Lily qui se mordait les lèvres. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'enlever sa main en fait... Enfin, James la fit entré dans une salle de classe vide qu'il verrouilla d'un coup de baguette.

La jeune fille alla s'appuyer près de la fenêtre, James préféra s'asseoir sur un banc. La couleur orangeade donnait une autre projection de cette sale d'habitude banale... Lily tripotait avec ses ongles pas vraiment à l'aise tout d'un coup.

-Je t'aime.

Lily garda la tête baissée à cette déclaration qui lui fit tout de même rater un battement de cœur.

-Mais je n'ai pas confiance en moi. Je... pour l'instant je ne te mérite pas, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu ailles avec Stevens... ça me permettrait d'oublier mes sentiments pour toi...

-Donc tu fuis, répondit finalement Lily en le regardant enfin dans les yeux depuis leur arrivée.

Elle n'avait pas essayé de cacher sa déception dans le ton de sa voix...

-Tu es l'Elfe Lily, moi je ne suis qu'un pauvre protecteur et Stevens c'est un Prince... je ne peux rivaliser avec lui. Et puis je ne suis pas ton idéale.

-Il n'y a que moi qui connaisse mon idéale ! Murmura alors Lily.

-Des hommes plus grands que toi en taille et qui soit sincère et naturel avec toi.

-Mais comment tu...

-Flo, elle est venue me montrer l'interview à la fin de mon entraînement... Sors avec Stevens, c'est un bon grand frère avec moi. Il est gentil, sportif, il a de très bon point, se tient bien avec les professeurs et il n'a jamais eut d'heure de retenue... et puis je n'ai pas droit au bonheur. Je me l'interdis ! dit alors le garçon avec un sourire.

Lily le regarda, interdite, une seule chose était claire dans sa tête, elle allait frapper Florence Wilson la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait. James se rapprocha d'elle mais garda tout de même une bonne distance en s'installant à la fenêtre à côté de la sienne, il regarda alors l'horizon avec attention, ses traits étaient doux, en fait, c'était ceux d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore vraiment grandit.

-Au fait Lily, comment as-tu trouvé mon idée pour la potion ? Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

-Originale, si on y arrive, se serait parfait, s'est sûr qu'avec ça on aura les meilleurs point et je pourrais écraser Newton comme ça !

-Je viens de découvrir ton but dans la vie, pouffa alors James avec un grand sourire.

Lily sourit à son tour.

-James, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéressais à moi l'année passée ? demanda alors Lily sans oser le regarder.

Cette question brûlait les lèvres de la rousse depuis un moment, les traits de James se tendirent alors et il se crispa un peu, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire pas très convaincant.

-Parce que j'ai toujours aimé tes yeux... ils... comment dire... on peut y voir tous tes sentiments, tu es tellement expressive dans tes gestes… on peut lire en toi rien qu'en te voyant et moi… enfin, dans le fond, tu es le contraire de moi... comme le dit l'expression : les contraires s'attirent.

Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les deux 6ème. Lily semblait perdue dans ses pensées, finalement, elle avait prit sa décision.

-James, je vais te laisser ta chance.

-Quoi ? Dit alors le garçon en se tournant vers elle avec brusquerie.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve, ni pour toi, ni pour lui... je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller à la va-vite... alors j'attendrais avant de prendre mon choix. Mais si tu me veux vraiment, il va falloir que tu me le montres et pour ça tu devras avoir plus confiance en toi-même.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Si j'ai entendu... tu as dit « pour l'instant »...

-Pourquoi me donner ma chance ? Insista alors James.

-Parce que c'est toi qui m'as remarqué en premier et parce que c'est toi qui sais le plus de chose sur le passé de mon père... et parce que tu es un des seuls à me traiter comme quelqu'un de normal et non comme une déesse.

James sourit alors et caressa délicatement la joue de Lily.

-Il faut rentrer maintenant. J'ai promis à Bridget de faire une partie d'échec avec elle après mon retour de la bibliothèque, si je traîne qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver avec elle…

Lily détourna les yeux.

-Ouais, rentrons… il faut que je parle à Stevens…

-Merci Lily, dit alors James en s'approchant, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un sourire gênée. J'y vais, dit-il rapidement, apparemment, il avait agis d'instinct...

James partit d'une démarche peu sûr de lui, Lily sourit à cette constatation et toucha l'endroit où James l'avait embrassé… elle regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre puis soupira en pensant à ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout, James et Stevens c'étaient toujours bien entendu, et là, peut-être qu'à cause d'elle leur belle amitié serait finit…

-Sors de là… j'ai besoin de parler, souffla alors Lily en regardant dans un coin de la pièce.

Mark apparut alors, aucun humain n'aurait pu le voir ou le sentir car il avait utilisé de la magie elfique, un tour de passe-passe pour s'intégrer dans le décor.

-C'est gentil ce que tu as fait pour James. Il n'a pas très confiance en lui depuis quelques années…

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, répondit alors son frère en s'approchant d'elle.

Mark ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit son paquet de cigarette, il prit son briquet et alluma sa clope.

-Tu m'as espionné ! Essaya de l'amadouer Lily.

-Tu m'as posé un lapin ! Lui répondit du tac au tac Markus.

-Tu es mon grand frère ! Tenta Lily en l'attaquant d'un autre côté.

-Je suis également son grand frère ! Riposta Mark avec un sourire.

Lily fronça les sourcils frustrés.

-Ecoute Lils, James et moi, on se connaît depuis notre plus tendre enfance… Ainsi que Kasumi, Cassandra, Stevens, Marvin et Samantha. Tous les 6, on agit en grand frère pour lui, parce qu'il est passé par de rude épreuve… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé et à cause de ça, depuis, il a perdu confiance en lui alors… enfin, c'est un meneur, un vrai, un dur de dur ! Mais il se fait bouffé par ses remords et c'est ça qui l'entrave… Alors parce que tu es ma sœur, je vais te demander quelque chose d'important. Choisit vite pour ne pas lui faire mal si ce n'est pas lui que tu choisit…

-Oui… je ferais aussi vite que je peux.

Mark posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Dis moi Lilou, lequel a ta préférence pour l'instant ?

-C'est un secret ! Dit alors Lily en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon j'y vais.

-Où ?

-Ben, voir l'autre challenger tiens !

Lily partit avec un peu plus de confiance en elle. Elle prit un passage secret afin d'arriver plus vite à la tour des Gryffondors. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame elle donna le mot de passe et rentra, à l'intérieure, il y avait une ambiance très… particulière.

-Je te dis que je sais le faire et sans rester coincer ! Dit alors Bridget les bras croisé sur sa taille l'air buté.

-C'est pas possible ! Si moi je n'y arrive pas, personne ne peut le faire ! S'écria alors Sirius tout aussi borné.

-T'es raide comme une barre de fer ! Lui fit remarquer la blonde.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Répondit Sirius frustré. Et puis, si tu sais le faire, montre le moi !

-Je n'attendais que ça !

Bridget se mit en tailleur, elle lança un regard provoquant à Sirius qui la regardait avec hauteur, puis, Bridget leva la jambe et la fit passé derrière sa tête.

-Ouah ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes impressionnées.

Quelques unes applaudirent même, Carmen passa alors dans la foule avec un chapeau et Remus donna la première pièce, les autres suivirent donc… Lily secoua la tête mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle se mit à chercher alors dans la pièce après Stevens qu'elle ne trouva pas, elle aperçu juste James avec Bridget. La jeune blonde lui souriait de toutes ses dents, entre eux, il y avait une atmosphère très particulière qui déplut fortement à Lily qui fronça les sourcils. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit des bras musclé l'entouré autour de la taille.

-Tu sens bon, murmura alors Stevens en humant ses cheveux.

Lily s'éloigna mal à l'aise.

-Il faut qu'on parle… ailleurs s'il te plait, souffla Lily sans osé le regarder.

La rousse n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, elle se frottait le coup légèrement anxieuse et c'est alors qu'elle croisa les yeux chocolat de James posé sur elle, ils brillaient de manière intense… Lily soupira, pourquoi les chose était-elle si compliqué ? Stevens surpris cet échange et fronça à son tour les sourcils, soudain il prit la main de Lily avec énergie et s'éloigna de la Salle Commune. Ils marchèrent ainsi un instant puis ne supportant plus la pression de Stevens sur sa main, Lily se dégagea assez brusquement.

-Tu me fais mal ! Dit-elle en se frottant la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et lui ? Dit alors Stevens la voix grave.

-Rien !

-Tu mens !

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? S'écria alors Lily. Et puis nous ne sortons pas ensemble ! Je ne te dois rien !

Stevens parut alors blessé par les paroles de Lily, celle-ci regretta aussi tôt ses dires.

-Je ne vais pas sortir avec toi Stevens…

-Tu vas être avec lui ? Dit-il de façon désespéré.

-Non… je… hum, j'ai besoin de faire le point, sur mes sentiments, j'ai besoin d'avoir la tête froide… il me faut du temps…

-Et tu vas nous laisser comme ça ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Il va être mon rival ! Mon propre… ha, Lily ! Jamais je ne supporterai de le voir encore plus souffrir… et si c'est par ma faute en plus, non, je ne saurais pas me le pardonner.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Stevens ! Dit alors Lily en se rapprochant de Stevens.

La jeune fille lui prit le visage en main et le tourna vers elle.

-Laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait… je ferais mon choix le plus vite que je le peux…

Stevens mit sa main sur la joue de Lily et lui fit un sourire doux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre… souffla alors le jeune homme. Mais, j'ai encore moins envie de te perdre toi Lily…

Il se pencha doucement vers elle, Lily cligna des yeux puis les ferma instinctivement… leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres aussi par la même occasion, Lily était troublé par la proximité de leur corps et de tout le reste en fait… puis au dernier moment Lily détourna la tête, l'image de James venait de lui traverser l'esprit... Stevens l'embrassa alors sur la joue.

-Ce combat sera bien plus dur que tous les autres que j'ai mené contre lui alors, murmura le garçon à son oreille. Rentrons.

Il prit de nouveau Lily par la main, la jeune fille se laissa plus guidée qu'autre chose, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait plus et commençait à douter… elle non plus ne sortirait pas indemne de ce choix…

---------------------------------------------

**Bonus : Newton Knight (2).**

J'étais dans ma Salle Commune depuis un moment déjà, alors que les autres s'étaient mis au travail, excepter bien sûr Joey Foster qui se faisait une partie de fléchette avec les photos des profs… Moi, je lisais le journal avec intérêt. La montée au pouvoir de Voldemort m'inquiétait me vexait par la même occasion… à travers les lignes, pour les personnes attentives, on voyait clairement toute l'influence qu'il avait sur le milieu actuel. Tout d'abord, le fait que plus personne ne le nommait par son nom à présent était douteux. Ensuite, le fait qu'on ne parlait plus de lui comme un poltron montrait la peur grandissante à son égard. Je me rappelais encore de sa montée au pouvoir lorsque j'étais en 4ème, ça avait fait rire les Ministres, pour eux, ils étaient impossible que quelqu'un de plus dangereux que Grindelwald puisse existé… maintenant, ils riaient jaune de leur incompétence, à force d'avoir laisser du jeu à Voldemort, ils leur étaient à présent impossible de l'arrêté. Newton agacé ferma brusquement le journal et le jeta au feu sans ménagement.

-Un problème New ? Demanda alors Evan Rosier, mon meilleur ami depuis la première.

-Non, aucun, répondis-je calmement.

Evan fronça un sourcil et me regarda intensément, habitué à ça, je restais toujours de marbre, ce qui fit soupirer Evans… depuis quelque temps, mon ami essayait de lire en moi… impossible, jamais je n'aurais laissé quelqu'un me comprendre qu'un peu. Des coups à la fenêtre me firent lever la tête, je fronçais alors immédiatement les sourcils en reconnaissant ma chouette. D'un pas énergique, je me dirigeais vers Isis, ma chouette dorée. D'un geste doux je me mis à lui caresser le haut de la tête d'une main, tout en lui prenant la lettre accrochée à sa patte de l'autre. Avec délicatesse, Isis me mordit le bout des doigts et s'envola se reposer dans le Volière. Je me mis à regarder de qui venait ma lettre. Elle venait de mes parents…

-Evan, je vais faire ma ronde de nuit, dis-je alors à mon ami.

J'avais discrètement mit la lettre dans ma poche.

-D'acc. On se voit tout à l'heure de toute façon.

-Ouais, à plus.

Je sortis de ma Salle Commune avec empressement, je me mis à chercher une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir lire au calme. Finalement, je trouvais mon bonheur dans la Salle d'Enchantement, j'avais laissé la porte entre ouverte pour mieux percevoir les bruits du dehors… J'ouvris ma lettre avec empressement et la sortit enfin. Au fil de ma lecture je me mis à me mordre l'intérieure des joues… mes craintes étaient confirmés par mes parents : j'avais été adopté. Dans un moment de colère, je fis explosé un vase.

« D'où viens-je ? Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? » Question existentielle qui m'avait toujours parut complètement idiote mais qui frappèrent l'esprit à cet instant. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Qui était mes vrais parents ? Pourquoi avais-je été adopté ? Qu'étaient devenus mes parents biologiques ? J'avais la désagréable impression que ma tête allait explosé à cause de toutes ses questions qui me remettait en question. Des murmures au dehors me sortirent alors de mes réflexions et avec des bons réflexes, je me dirigeais vers la porte entre ouverte tel un félin. J'avais toujours eut une bonne ouïe, il ne fut alors absolument pas difficile pour moi de reconnaître les voix des deux personnes au dehors.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Murmura furieusement la voix d'une fille qui n'était autre que Kasumi Chang.

-Mais avant j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ! S'énerva alors le maraudeur le plus poseur : Sirius Black.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin dragueur !

-Et en première c'était quoi l'excuse ? Je n'étais pas un dragueur et tu m'as quand même jeté comme de la merde !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, tu me révulses, je ne te supporte pas !

Je ne vis pas les traits de Sirius à cet instant mais je sus, sans vraiment savoir comment, que Black vivait un de ses pires cauchemars...

-Tu m'as dit la même chose en 4ème, murmura alors Sirius.

Je notais que sa voix était différente de d'habitude, il semblait être ailleurs.

-C'est à cette période que je me suis mit à draguer les filles... mais... enfin, je t'aimais tellement Kasumi que je n'ai jamais perdu espoir qu'un jour toi aussi tu m'aimes... maintenant, je suis sûr que c'est impossible... bon, ben, désolé pour...

-Sirius, ne t'excuses pas... ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous, murmura Kasumi, elle semblait désolée pour lui...

-Alors pourquoi suis-je persuadé du contraire ?

Kasumi se tut.

-Tu vis dans un rêve éveillé Black, je ne t'appartiendrais jamais, dit alors Kasumi avec rudesse.

Jamais je n'avais entendu ce ton dans la voix de Kasumi... c'était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Kasumi et partit, tête baissée, il semblait si désespéré que je n'avais aucune envie de balancer ce scoop au journal. Kasumi, une fois qu'il fut parti, se laissa glissé contre le mur. Elle se cogna plusieurs fois l'arrière du crâne avec douceur... Un rayon de lune éclaira alors son visage... des larmes coulaient... ça ne faisait que confirmer ce que je pensais... elle n'était pas si insensible et si vrai que ça avec Sirius. Je ne pus pas rester si inactif et sortit de la salle de classe. Kasumi se leva immédiatement puis fronça les sourcils en me voyant, d'un revers de main rageur elle essuya ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Knight ? Dit Chang d'un ton mordant.

Finalement, je regrettais un peu d'avoir écouté mon instinct...

-Ben... je... j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents...

Les traits de Kasumi se durcirent encore plus à cette évocation.

-Et quoi ? C'est si dur que ça de lire une lettre de ses parents dans la Salle Commune ? A moins que t'ai honte de tes vieux ? C'est pitoyable Knight, toi au moins ta des parents et tu te cache d'eux !

-La ferme Chang !

-Pourquoi, parce que j'ai raison ? Y a que la vérité qui blesse !

-J'ai été adopté ! Voilà, ce qu'elle dit cette lettre, et c'est parce que j'ai eu des doutes que je leur ai posé la question et c'est justement dans ma lettre de tout à l'heure qu'ils ont enfin répondu à mes questions ! T'es satisfaite maintenant ? Tu te plains de ne pas avoir tes parents mais toi, au moins, t'as connu les tiens alors que moi... j'ai été abandonné par les miens.

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous, je venais de réaliser ce que je venais de lui dire... jamais je ne m'étais confié de la sorte à une personne et tout d'un coup, je déballais ma vie privée à la plus belle fille de l'école ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Alors à cours d'idée, je pris la solution la plus facile à ce moment : la fuite.

Je me mis à courir le plus loin possible de Chang, je ne voulais plus la voir, j'avais honte de se que je venais de dire. Finalement, je dus m'arrêter à cause d'une pointe à l'estomac... c'est à bout de souffle que je me tenais appuyé contre un mur.

-Tu croyais vraiment m'échapper ? Demanda alors Kasumi.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, de un, Kasumi était là devant moi, avec toute sa majesté, et de deux, elle ne semblait même pas fatiguée...

-Co... comment ? Demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle, des perles de sueurs coulèrent sur mon front.

-Ce n'est pas important ça. Je voulais m'excuser... si j'ai agis de la sorte c'est parce que tu as assisté à un truc intime et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un étranger surgisse à ce genre de moment alors... bref, j'ai paniqué et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à faire c'était de déverser sur toi toute ma frustration.

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, Kasumi Chang m'avait toujours parut être une fille froide et intouchable, tout d'un coup, je venais de réaliser qu'elle aussi avait des réactions tout à fait humaines.

-Je comprends, j'aurais réagis pareil.

Kasumi se rapprocha de moi et me regarda tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je viens de remarquer que c'était la première fois que je t'adressais la parole Knight alors que tu es dans ma Maison, et en plus, l'année juste en dessous de la mienne.

-Bah, j'ai pas vraiment cherché à te parler non plus... avouais-je alors.

Kasumi sourit alors.

-Pour une fois que je parles à un garçon qui ne m'idéalise pas.

-J'avoue qu'avant je te trouvais très froide, pour moi, tu avais autant de sentiment qu'une statue de pierre.

-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

-Non, pas ça. En fait, ce soir, j'ai réalisé que tu étais humaine, et franchement, je crois que tu n'avais jamais été aussi belle, c'est à titre personnel, qu'au moment où tu pleurais... Tu semblais si fragile, il était impossible de ne pas te trouver magnifique...

Kasumi fronça les sourcils puis ricana.

-Monsieur est romantique !

-Oui, je crois bien, juste un chouia.

Kasumi secoua la tête puis regarda le ciel avec attention, ses yeux brun changèrent alors de couleur, j'en aurais mit ma main à couper que ses yeux étaient devenu bleu électrique !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Kasumi se tourna alors vers moi et me prit le visage entre se doigts fin. Elle me regarda avec attention, elle semblait surprise et étonné.

-Je dois t'aider à retrouver tes origines.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es une pièce importante pour le puzzle.

-Quel puzzle ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Celui qui mettra fin au jour de Voldemort...

Je fus imperceptiblement secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable, je n'y croyais pas.

-Tu plaisantes ? Dis-je en continuant de pouffer.

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Kasumi sérieusement.

Comprenant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas je pris sa remarque au sérieux.

-Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui... et toi non plus... mais je ne peux rien dire, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est t'aider à retrouver ta véritable origine... Mais demain... on a le temps... enfin, je l'espère.

Kasumi parti en direction de notre tour, j'hésitais à la suivre.

-Alors tu viens ? Où tu vas rester planté là comme une statue ?

Je la rejoignis alors mais je n'arrivais pas à être à sa hauteur, en fait, j'étais intimidé par elle tout d'un coup, remarquant que j'étais en retrait par rapport à elle, Kasumi se tourna vers moi.

-Tu n'es pas un chien Newton.

C'étai la première fois qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom, venant d'elle je devais le prendre comme un compliment puisqu'elle m'estimait à présent... Alors côte à côte, on avança en direction de notre tour.

------------------------------------------------------fin-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1). Florence Wilson est la fille qui est sortit avec James, on en parle à la fin du chap 4.

(2). Ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je fais ces bonus comprendront plus tard... Si j'ai utilisé Newton et Matthew ce n'est pas pour rien. Mais, les secrets doivent le rester alors je ne dirais rien d'autre les concernant.

Note de Sheena China :

Ouf, un nouveau chapitre enfin finit, il m'en a fallut du temps. J'espère que les choses sont plus claires à présent pour chacun. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de le finir, ni de le commencer d'ailleurs ce chap... Bon, j'vais essayer de vous fournir le chap suivant pour le mois prochain, je ne sais pas dire quand il arrivera, sûrement fin du mois mais si j'ai beaucoup d'imagination et de patience il sera là vers le milieu mais je ne promet rien. Vous ne savez pas l'effort que je dois fournir pour cette fic, je suis crevé, il est minuit et ça fait deux jours que je ne fais qu'avancer celle-ci. Le supplice total. Heureusement, je l'adore cette histoire, c'est de loin ma préféré et j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Si les chaps sont long pour vous, ils le sont pour moi aussi.

Bon, réponse au review maintenant :

Millou307 : je comprends ton supplice, moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'arrêter d'écrire parce que je veux que vous ayez la suite le plus rapidement possible où je culpabilise... mais cette fic n'est pas facile à écrire, il faut que je sois concentré à 200 pour ne pas trop vite dévoiler mon intrigue ou laisser échapper un indice trop vite... c'est pour ça que j'écrit des fic plus légère à côté de celle-ci. Aussi non, j'espère que ce chap tu l'as aussi trouvé « Magnifique et sublime ». Merci pour tout.

Sadesirius : Que dire à tes commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir. Fière que tu ais reconnu les personnages de DNAngel, t'es la seule à l'avoir fait, bien joué. Je devrais te donné une palme mais se serai difficile de le faire sans se voir !lol. Pour une de tes nombreuses questions, oui, mes personnages savent se battre, et tu le verras, si pour l'instant je ne parle pas trop du sujet c'est que j'ai du mal à d'écrire les scènes de combats mais je m'entraînes pour pouvoir y remédier... Sinon, à moi aussi John me manque, je regrette un peu de l'avoir tué mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était écrit noir sur blanc dans mon programme ! Pour Pétunia, bah, elle déteste John, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne supporte pas être belle car pour elle beautéJohn. Bon, j'espère qu'à présent tu as compris la fin et le début du chap précédent.

Tokama : Déso, pour les personnages c'est vrai que c'est embrouillant, même pour moi, mais bon, j'essaye de faire plus gaffe et de pas tous les faire revenir en même temps comme pour le premier et deuxième chap… Bon, j'ai un peu de retard, j'avoue que j'ai été lente sur ce coup mais j'espère que ce chap t'a plut autant que les précédents.

Rebecca-Black : Bref et court, j'adore, il est impossible pour moi de faire des trucs comme ça, il faut toujours que je fasse long et que je parle pour ne rien dire, en voilà d'ailleurs la preuve...

Maiionette : Merci, des messages comme ça on ne peut qu'être satisfait de soi et s'obliger à plus travailler afin de vous donner au plus vite le chap suivant en espérant combler les gens comme il se doit. Bon, les review, j'm'en fiche un peu du nombre que j'ai... j'en ai absolument rien à faire en fait. Du moment que je fasse plaisir à ceux qui ont cru en moi du début à la fin ben c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Sinon, je préfères ne rien dire pour les autres fic, pour moi, on a juste un style d'écriture différent, on aime ou on n'aime pas, ça dépend des goûts, personnellement, je ne trouve pas mon histoire mieux qu'une autre mais bon, si toi tu trouves ben j'suis contente.

Bon, j'ai enfin finit. Minuit 24, j'travaille en heure sup là ! Bon ben merci à tous, ceux qui laissent des revieuw et ceux qui ne font que lire car c'est aussi pour vous que je continue d'avancer. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arriver à mes personnages dans on va dire « le présent » à l'époque d'Harry quoi, il faut lire « que le présent se fait ». Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est conseillé.

Au prochain chap j'espère,

Sheena China.


End file.
